A Silver Lining
by Chickie.Babe1
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner commandeer a ship of the Royal Navy fleet, on their way to Tortuga however they meet an unexpected drifter. A girl. Upon hearing her name, Jack recognises who she is and agrees to take her to Tortuga with them. However he knows a few stories around the mysterious girl, and he intends on using that for his own advantage.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The water was dark, wood was scattered throughout it, broken, sinking. Bottles, barrels, buckets and clothes joined the wood, scattered throughout the darkness. Smoke covered the water, touching it in places were the waves rose slightly higher and caused a haze over the broken pieces.

Beyond the debris, flames licked at the waves, some of the wood burned away as the flickers sent dancing lights over the black water. A flag was sitting upon the surface, the blue and red of the Union Jack being darkened by the mess.

A sail joined the flag, attached to a mast the white sail was dirtied and with holes within it. A few stains littered it, deep red in colour. The long pole of the mizzen mast stuck into the water, one edge submerged, the other still stuck by a few splinters to it's post. Half of a ship was sinking into the waves, the stern sticking upwards, another mast was disappearing into the depths, the main mast long gone along with its crows nest. Ropes were slung and burning across the wreckage along with another sail, cascading over part of a main part of the ship, slowly sinking into the depths of the waters along with the bow. The entire thing was on fire and smoking, creating its eery haze.

Bodies littered the vessel and were unmoving. Some were wearing red uniforms while a very few wore blue, a few wigs floated with them as swords littered the wooden, broken vessel. A few bodies floated upside down within the water, away from the vessel and with the rest of the debris. One or two had managed to climb onto wood, but were now unmoving as blood sprawled over their uniforms.

Not a single man moved.

The vessel had clearly been attacked and sunken. No quarter had been given to the Navy ship as no longboats floated off shore with survivors of red or blue. All of the ship's occupants were within the blood stained waters as the sky was lost of any colour, making the fires the only source of light.

The ship that attacked the Navy vessel was no where to be seen, nothing surrounded the devastation, except for something in the distance, something small.

It was a longboat, one had survived, but there was only one within it, and they didn't wear red or blue. The long hair blew over the dark silhouette as it stared at the destruction before it, the small rowboat slowly sailing away in the opposite direction, making no move to search for survivors or help any that may still be there. It instead stared as it drifted away from the suffering sight.

* * *

 **I wasn't sure about posting this, given that I haven't been able to finish the Dead Man's Chest for my _Dreams of Freedom_ , but I have no idea where to even start with the second one for this series. I've literally got 'Chapter 1' written at the top of the page and that's it. It's like writing an essay for some reason.**

 **So, I need some advice:**

 **Should I do them running from the Navy? And what should I put in there to keep it interesting? I'd definitely do the hurricane and you'll see why once you've read this one, but what else?**

 **Or should I just start with the movie's beginning?**

 **What would you like to see in that gap of time between the two movies?**

 **HELP ME! Throw ideas at me please!**

 **Also let me know about this, I don't know if it flows or not… let me know of improvements I think there should be some but I don't know where.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A long boat floated over the waters of the ocean, the oars were inside and a girl laid in the boat over the seats. Her legs were crossed casually and her arms were behind her head as she stared at the clear blue sky. Other than herself and the oars, the boat was empty, while no land could be seen for miles.

She rose herself to look over the edge of the boat to the horizon, her eyes scanning almost expectantly, but it was empty of everything but clear skies and calm seas. She inhaled deeply, lying back down and enjoying the rocking of the boat atop the waters, relaxing as she released a breath.

She watched as a bird flew over head, her eyes following it with boredom before it suddenly turned to swoop at her.

The girl sighed and lazily raised her arm, a pistol within her grasp before a shot rang out through the air. The crow, still diving, plummeted downwards and crashed to the waters beside the long boat as the barrel smoked. She blew on it before she laid the pistol on her stomach with her hand, still staring at the blue sky.

She hardly noticed that the rocking of the boat increased until a shadow loomed over her. Her forehead furrowing, the girl sat up, propping herself up on her elbows to see over the edge of the longboat. She looked surprised as there was a ship passing her, not too overly large, but with large white sails.

Her eyes, narrowed with suspicion, scanned the boat until they spied the Union Jack flag, flying off the Main Mast. She turned to see another off the bow as the shadow of the ship covered her, the side only edges away from her long boat.

Her teeth grit together and she tightened one hand on her pistol. She reloaded the weapon and removed the safety, ready to fire. She went to raise and point the weapon at the railing of the ship in expectation for sailors to appear there, before the face of a young man appeared instead. He seemed rather young for a sailor, and for the clothes he was wearing, much too clean. He was wearing a white shirt with a brown vest, but there was no hint of any Navy uniform, not blue, or red about him.

She paused, her gun at her side, raised slightly which she lowered upon seeing the boy as he looked at her, surprised and confused. He looked over the horizon, searching for the source of the longboat and its occupant. When he found none, he turned back to her, looking down the side of the large ship.

"Are you alright?" he called to her, looking over the railing of the ship, his hands upon it as he leaned on it toward her as her longboat drifted closer to the side. She raised an eyebrow

"Of course." she said, raising her voice so he could hear her over the lapping of the waves.

Beside the boy, another man appeared, older, he had a boat hook and as the long boat floated along the side of the ship he reached down to it and grabbed the long boat with the end, stopping it from floating away from the edge of the ship.

"Grab another boat hook, William." the second ordered. The first disappeared before coming back with one. She applied the safety back to her gun for the moment as together the two men attached the longboat to the ship and then lowered a rope ladder down the side towards the girl. She looked at it, an eyebrow raised slightly weary.

"We'll get you up, love." the older man grinned down at her.

Love? That wasn't very soldiery of him?

She glanced along the edge of the ship and then around but there seemed nothing else around them. She glanced back up to the railing where the two men had disappeared.

Deciding to take the risk she grabbed the rope ladder and climbed it. The two men were standing there waiting for her. When she gotten level with the ship the one named William offered her a hand. She raised an eyebrow before swinging her way over the railing and landing feet first on the deck.

She turned carefully to look over the deck, expecting to be stared at by many eyes and possibly see a gun or too, but there was none. The two men where the only ones aboard. She looked around, checking for more crew members, but there were none. Everything was still and quiet.

She looked at the two before her while they were looking at her. One had brown hair, around shoulder length, pulled back into a pony tail with a piece of rag, he had breeches, a vest and a shirt on, with a sword strapped to his waist and a bandanna around his neck.

The other was not as simple. His hair was in dreads, a few beads laced into it as well as a long bone. His beard was braided in two, a few beads on the ends of it as well. He had a red bandana around his hair and forehead, covered by a tricorn hat. He wore a white shirt, dark blue vest, both of which were in a very low V, exposing some of his chest, all covered by a long coat that descended to about his knees. He wore the same coloured bleachers, a deep navy colour, as brown boots covered his feet. He had a ring on his right index finger and a pink sash around his waist, under his brown belt, holding in his pistol. A compass was strapped to his waist also, hanging from a short piece of leather. His moustache was curled upwards slightly at the ends and his brown eyes took her in as she did him.

She didn't blame him for staring, for most people, and as a women, she was considered rather odd. First off, she didn't dress as women did. She did not wear the corsets or heavy dresses but breeches, a white blouse covered by a button down black vest, a wide belt at her waist, holding everything in as she had a chain around her hips. A sash sat around her forehead, holding in most of her hair but which some was pulled out of and cascading over the top of it. Her clothes weren't all that seemed unnatural, her auburn hair had a natural ombré and changed to different shades of blonde through it, the lightest at the ends. Her eyes were blue and had hints of silver specks through them. Her skin was rather tanned, showing much exposure to the sun. Two swords were strapped to her side and the pistol was still within her hand, its holster strapped to her right thigh. The kohl surrounding her eyes made them stand out from her face. On her feet were black leather boots which rose to clad her calves.

"See, you never know what you'll find out here." the older man grinned as he pointed at her, turning to his companion.

"Are you alright?" the younger one, William, asked a second time, ignoring his mate as he looked her over as if looking for signs of imperfection. She didn't stagger or sway as if dehydrated or fatigued however, she stood straight and seemed perfectly healthy. He had figured that given she'd been in a boat with no provisions she'd have been slightly put out.

"Course." she responded.

"What happened?" he questioned

"Sunken ship." she said with no hesitation, only glancing back to look at the dingy below, rocking in the waters, the small waves being caused by the boat. "Not pretty."

"And you escaped?" the older said. She looked him over again, it was clear he was a pirate. She resisted the urge to touch her shoulder.

"Why do you sound surprised?" she asked, her forehead furrowing.

"A women surviving alone? Seems a bit odd doesn't it."

She gave him a deadly look, her eyes narrowing to turn hard and cold, the blue seemed to lighten as the silver flecks swallowed it whole. Her eyes now seemed like steel. The pirate stepped back ever so slightly.

"Are you saying women are incapable of surviving?" she questioned, a cold tone to her voice.

"No. No. Of course not." he said quickly.

Her pursed lips loosened as she looked at him, her eyes looking him up and down. He seemed to realise some of the annoyance he'd caused had dissipated and he grinned at her.

She released a breath before glancing around the deck again.

"Are you the only two here?" she asked sounding surprised. It was safe to say that by now, given no now else had come running to see what was going on, that it was indeed, empty. It was a rather prestigious ship. It was a two masted brig and had a raised quarterdeck which housed four guns, two swivel guns, and the helm. It was smaller than usual ships but it had been made in such a way that there seemed to be quite a bit to it.

"Yep." the pirate nodded.

She looked between them. "You two removed the entire crew?"

"Course we did." the pirate grinned.

She simply rose one eyebrow, looking at him skeptically. The look on her face caused him to sigh annoyed.

"We commandeered it." he shrugged, changing his story.

"You stole it." she said as she put her pistol back in its holster on her thigh.

"Commandeered." he corrected looking slightly annoyed. "Nautical term." he smiled

"Not much of a difference." she said

"Is so." he said childishly.

"Wouldn't think a pirate would care for the difference?"

"Ah, so you know of me." he seemed glad by this fact, ignoring the question as he grinned.

"Don't need to. Your attire screams pirate." she pointed out. He looked down at himself and then back at her. He glanced at his companion before he held a hand to her. The sleeves of his shirt and jacket were pulled up slightly, revealing his wrist. He had a length of leather tied around the wrist, reaching to cover his palm and held in place by loops around his fingers, but just above the frayed leather thonging was a brand, the letter 'P', burned into his skin. She averted her gaze from it and looked at him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." he grinned as he introduced himself.

"Really?" she asked raising an eyebrow, slightly surprised, taking his hand to shake it. There was a slight smirk in her expression as she looked him over again.

"What?" he asked, questioning her look as her eyebrows had risen up and her tone held surprise.

"You're nothing like I imagined." she confessed "Or like you were described."

"Better?" he smirked

"Not even close." the other smirked as Jack's smile dropped. "Figured you'd be more… dunno, maybe scary… or muscly?" she offered as he looked disappointed, glancing down at himself as she turned to the other.

"And you are?" she asked him

"Will Turner." She paused slightly and looked him over before she took his hand and managed to cover up the surprise.

"Nice to meet you." she said. She smiled and he nodded.

"And you, love?" Jack asked her "What do they call you?"

"Blake Villemaire." she responded. Jack looked her over, examining her and her attire, the weapons on her person. She rose an eyebrow, waiting. There was something in his expression as he repeated the name in his head, he recognised that name in more places than one.

"Captain Blake Villemaire?" he asked looking amused, a hint of knowing in his expression.

"Don't really have my ship to be a captain of." she admitted looking around "So just Blake will do." he looked her over again and his eyes settled on a sapphire ring on her left hand.

"Captain?" Will asked

"Not at the moment." she said again and Will turned to Jack.

"You know her?"

"Not personally but there have been stories of Captain Villemaire." Jack smiled "Fully armed ships are scared to come up against her in fear of being sunk and dragged down to the locker. Her gaze can freeze a man in his tracks and weapons hardly make a scratch on her." Will looked at Blake interestingly and so did Jack. His expression was calculating as he looked at her.

"It seems you know my stories just as I know yours." Blake smiled at him.

"Some more than others." Blake managed to keep the smile on her face at his words. "And just as you said my stories don't do me justice, yours don't either." Will gave Jack a look, after all she had not said that all, in fact she'd stated the exact opposite. Blake looked amused by his change of her words. "I have to admit, meeting you now, you do look much more like a 'Rose' than a 'Blake'." was his comment.

"'Rose' sounds a bit too girly for my taste." she disagreed and he looked her over again. She watched as he walked around her in examination.

"I don't know," he reached up to toy with a small lock of her strangely coloured hair, tugging lightly on it. "There's something girly about you. I might even go as far as to say delicate." he looked over her curves smirking.

Blake responded by grabbing her pistol and pointing it at his nose, clicking the safety off. His eyes went cross eyed as he looked down at it and she turned her head to the side to look at him, her eyes slightly cold again but a toying smile on her face. Will was smirking slightly.

"Is that a comment at me being fragile?" she asked

"No. It's a compliment." he said quickly

"Could have sworn there was something malicious about it." she said, a smile on her face. "You think you're better than a women, Jack Sparrow?" The smile on her face just gave the two a weary feeling and Jack grinned at her nervously. He tried to duck out from behind the barrel but she just followed him with it.

Will looked at this girl with a slightly worried and interested expression. There was something about her that made him feel guarded. Jack felt it too, there waa a dangerous side to this girl.

"No, I was merely being honest. For such a women you are a magnificent sight to behold. Don't you agree William? There's an air of irresistibility about her?" he indicated to her figure as he glanced at the boy but didn't wait for an answer. "I mean, would you rather I described you as a dirty, worthless man? I could call you such but I would definitely be doing an injustice. I figured complimenting you was supposed to be a good thing and I meant nothing about weakness." he said grinning slightly.

She rose an eyebrow again, looking ever so slightly amused. "Do you generally babble like that to get out of trouble?" she offered

"Generally." he nodded and she rose the gun to put the safety back on. He grinned at her. "Seems to work." he shrugged

"Well I guess I'll take 'magnificent' and 'irresistible' as payment for now." she said shrugging. "If you weren't a pirate I'd expect an apology." she admitted "But be careful what you say about a girl Mr Sparrow, not all women are weak and frail. You should definitely not say it to another pirate." she warned. Jack glanced from her to Will who had a look saying that made sense.

Jack turned back to Blake. "'Captain' if you please." he said and she tilted her head in question. "It's Captain Sparrow."

She looked around the deck and then at Will. "Where's your crew, Captain?" she asked smirking slightly, putting the pistol back at her thigh.

"We're off to collect them." Jack decided on and Will looked confused.

"Oh." she nodded "Why aren't they with you already?"

"They were given a break." he said

Both her eyebrows rose. "They're pirates too right?" she said

"Of course." he grinned.

"Pirates? Given a break? And their captain just left them?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds more like you were mutinied upon."

His smile dropped and she looked amused, noticing she'd hit a soft point before he covered the emotion.

"A captain doesn't just leave his crew. A captain without a crew might as well be a captain without a ship. After all, you can't be a captain if you have nothing _to_ captain."

Jack looked between her and Will as both were looking at him. He was silent as they watched him before he narrowed his eyes at Blake.

"Where were you headed?" he questioned her, pointing to the rowboat.

She shrugged. "No where particular. Land maybe?" she offered as an obvious solution. He looked her over again before he took a step toward her.

"Sounds like you're running. After all it's unusual to come across a longboat this far out at sea, specially only one. If your ship did sink, what happened to the rest of the crew?"

"Who said it was my ship?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack looked amused as well.

"So you are running?"

"From?" she asked

"The people who caught you." he shrugged

"Just because I was on a ship that wasn't mine, doesn't mean I was a captive." Blake admitted. There was something in her expression that put a glint in her eye. "And from my perspective I'd say you two are chasing. You commandeered a ship and are now collecting a crew?" she asked, "So where you headed?"

"Tortuga." Jack said grinning.

Blake sighed and Jack grinned as Will rose an eyebrow.

"You've heard of it." the pirate noticed

"Durr." she said sassily so that Jack looked slightly taken aback. "A pirate port." she turned to Will "Not an honest place, and not a place you'd want to call home." she said

"Oi!" Jack said to her and she glanced at him before turning back to Will.

"Unless you're a pirate." she added before pausing "Or desperate… or just have no morals what so ever." Jack looked at her annoyed as Will was trying not to chuckle at her.

"Well, I guess if that's how you feel about it, it'd be more incentive for me to drop you off there, rather than throw you overboard." Jack said grinning slightly.

"And who said you had the authority to decide?" she asked raising an eyebrow, placing on hand on her leather cladded hip.

"I'm the captain." he said simply

"Of a ship you stole." she reminded him, glancing at the sails.

"Commandeered." he corrected again

"Regardless, there are only two of you here now so how did you intend to throw me over? Something tells me Will's a more generous soul than you and wouldn't help in the deed." she said smirking.

Jack glanced between her and Will.

"With force if I had to."

"Oh you were going to shoot me." she nodded "It's not a very good persuasive technique."

"Seems to work just fine."

"Well seeing as you've decided Tortuga is the better punishment for me I guess we wont find out." she shrugged and Jack opened a mouth to continue the argument before pausing. She hadn't argued to staying on the ship nor had she made a negative comment about him thinking of shooting her.

He looked at her stumped in what to say for a moment before, looking confused, he turned and moved toward the the helm.

"I don't think I've ever seen him speechless." Will admitted "Almost thought he would shoot you to prove a point."

"Let's be honest, he just needs help organising the ship till he gets more hands." Blake shrugged, she and Will shared a smirk.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun was beginning to fall towards the horizon as Blake climbed down the ratline from the mast and landed on her feet. Will had been tightening the connecting line as she moved over to lend him a hand in the final loop.

"You seem to know what you're doing." he admitted as they tested the rope before she let it go. Given that there were only the two of them, she'd been helping Will with the jobs of the ship. Being that it was small the two were able to get most of it done.

"Been on more ships than I can count, I'd hope I do know." she confessed, smiling slightly. "Plus it's in my blood, sailing." she muttered

"Was your ship really sunk?" Will asked, he almost seemed to sound skeptical to believe her.

"The ship I was on, yes." she said nodding, her gaze looking out over the sea, slightly hard and distant. "It was attacked. Why else would I be in a long boat so far into sea?"

"How'd you get away?" he said "Especially if no one else did."

She shrugged. "Divine provenance."

"Where's your ship?" he asked "If you're a Captain?" he added

"Sailing somewhere in the oceans… or maybe docked in a port."

"You don't know?"

"I'm not on it."

"You left it?"

"Wasn't by choice." she confessed, her voice slightly harsher. "How did you guys notice I was there in the longboat by the way? With only two of you, I was a little surprised." she changed the topic

"We heard a gun shot." William said, indicating to the crow she'd shot down.

"Oh." she nodded. That made sense. "Got to admit I was almost a bit—" she paused "Surprised there when I saw a Navy ship."

"How come?" Will asked.

"Pirate captain for one. Navy ship's aren't friends." Blake said thinking "The fact that it was so quiet and I didn't hear the yelling of orders also got to me." He smiled slightly.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked turning toward Jack who was turning the helm ever so slightly to keep them on course. "You don't really seem much like a pirate, yet you're hanging out with one?" she asked

"I'm not a pirate. I'm a blacksmith." he confessed

"And yet you're sailing?" Blake asked sounding confused. "Seems a bit strange for a blacksmith to be on a boat…" she confessed.

"It's not the first time, I was on one when I was a child, only it was attacked. It's how I got to Port Royal to be a Blacksmith." Will explained

"For a blacksmith I have to admit, you seem rather at home on this ship." she said smiling "You sure you're just a blacksmith?" she teased. He grinned and looked out over the waters.

"My father was a sailor." he glanced up at Jack, a slight look of distain in his features.

"Ah, well sailing is in your blood then isn't it." she smiled "It's hard to stop once you have the bug, believe me." she nudged him slightly. He smiled. "Sure your dad would be proud, you following in his footsteps."

"I don't remember him, he took off while I was still very young, my mother looked after me till she passed." he admitted and Blake nodded.

"Families are complicated… believe me." she muttered in understanding, sighing slightly. "My father is also where I get my love for sailing, as well as my love for the sea I suppose…" she muttered thinking.

"Jack said he was a pirate." Will said sounding resentful.

Blake was quiet.

"My mother always told me he was a good man."

"Well…" she began carefully. "Why can't he be both?"

"He was not a pirate!" the boy snapped, Blake wasn't surprised by his defensiveness but she took a breath as she looked over the ocean.

"Not all pirates are bad people." she said honestly "Pirates really are just people who wish for freedom, for fun, for adventure. They don't follow the rules set down by other's and that's why they're considered bad. Many give the other's a bad name by being selfish and holding no mercy, it's true they're not all good, but some are not all bad." Will looked at her like she was mad before he pursed his lips. "I'm not going to stick up for all pirates but I know a few who are not too bad." she promised "Your father was easily one of them."

Will looked at her and she smiled. "You knew him?" he said, noticing her words.

"Bootstrap right? Same last name of Turner?" he nodded, confirming. "Not personally, I never got the chance to meet hm, but I have heard of him. Bootstrap Bill." she nodded "He was an honest sailor." she nodded "That you can be sure of."

He looked at her before nodding and smiling slightly. "Thanks Blake." she shrugged simply before grinning.

"But seeing such anger toward pirates, I gotta ask, if you don't like pirates, how come you're with someone like Jack? He's more a pirate if anyone."

"You know him?" Will now asked

"Not personally obviously, I do know people who know him, but many have heard of Captain Jack Sparrow." she shrugged "Many stories have been told. He got off a marooned island by himself. He vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company and sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot." she grinned knowingly "Of course that's what the stories say." Will's eyebrows had risen as he turned back to Jack. "Either all his stories are exaggerated, or he's seriously lucky."

Will looked thoughtful for a moment. "He got off of Port Royal by taking a boat, walking it below the water and creating an air pocket to commandeer this ship." he said and she snorted as she chuckled

"He doesn't really give off the smart trait, I'm surprised he thought of something like that." she said earning a laugh back. "How'd you get with him then? If he disappeared below the water in a boat?"

Will paused and glanced at her. She rose an eyebrow at the guilty expression on his face.

"I was with him." he confessed.

She paused and looked at him, questioningly.

"I need him." Will confessed "It's the only chance I have."

"For what?" Blake wondered

Will paused and looked out over the waters. "My home was attacked by pirates, just after he arrived in town." he nodded toward Jack. "They took someone, a friend." he said glancing downwards, the worried look on his face.

"Just a friend?" Blake asked lightly as she leaned against one of the cannons on deck. The look on his face was soft and warm as he thought about them.

He smiled slightly. "He made a point of knowing the pirates. No one was willing to use him to find Elizabeth, so I did it myself. It was the only chance we had to finding her."

"Elizabeth… such a graceful name." she smiled and Will did too. "You're trying to find her?" she asked and he nodded. "Seems like a farfetched mission if I'm honest, those pirates could be anywhere."

"Not anywhere. Jack knows where to find them. I wont give up till I find her." he said determined.

Blake smiled at his loyalty but her forehead furrowed.

"How can he find them?" Blake questioned confused. A pirate ship could head anywhere, you could hardly track them, if you could the Royal Navy would have rid the waters of them easily.

"He knows about the ship, he knows were it makes berth."

Blake looked at him and turned to Jack. He turned to them, noticing her movement, and winked at her gaze. She lifted an amused eyebrow before turning back to Will.

"What ship was it? Do you know?"

Will nodded. "The _Black Pearl_."

Blake's eyes tightened slightly and she pursed her lips as she glanced back at Jack. She was silent for a moment, taking a breath to calm herself.

"You're chasing The _Black Pearl_?" she asked eventually and Will nodded, turning to her at the tone in her voice, her expression hard as she thought about the ship. "You've got nerve." she muttered.

"You've heard of it?" Will asked her

"Of course I have." she said rather darkly before taking another breath. "The _Black Pearl_ has been praying on ships, ports, harbours and towns for about ten years now. It massacres and loots." she said "The pirates aboard, they're not to be trifled with Will, I hope you realise that." she warned. Will looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly as he thought. She knew about who was on board? Then she didn't just know about the ship, she knew about it personally. Had she been on it before?

"And what makes you say that?" Jack had joined them and he looked at the girl. She turned to look at him, her eyes seeming more steel than blue.

"I'm sure you've heard of the other story behind The _Black Pearl_ , Captain Sparrow. It's not just a ship, it's a ghost ship. Constantly surrounded by fog and the fastest ship in the Caribbean, despite it's sails being ripped and ruined." she said

"I didn't know you were so well informed." Jack muttered cautiously. He looked a bit worried about her, looking her over.

"Ghost ship?" Will asked as Jack eyed the girl.

"The rumour is that the ship and its crew are cursed." Blake admitted, turning back to him

"You believe such things?" Will asked. Blake eyes were harder and colder than before, though her expression had hardly changed.

"You've seen it." Jack said simply and she turned to him. "The _Pearl_." he clarified.

"I have." she agreed, not elaborating on the statement as she asked a question that caught her curiosity, changing the topic slightly. "And why are you chasing the _Pearl_ Captain Sparrow?" she asked him "Will wants to save a girl, but what motivation could you have for doing such a noble deed?"

"It was a deal we made." Jack grinned "He sprang me from jail in return for my help."

"Jail huh?" Blake grinned

"Not my finest hour." Jack admitted, earning a smirk from Blake.

"So, if you're heading after the _Black Pearl_ , you'll be on your way to Isla de Muerta." She crossed her arms, glancing at the two.

"See, someone who knows the tales." Jack said, pointing at Blake and looking at Will. He glanced at the pirate but didn't answer.

"The island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is." she recited, nodding slightly. "That'll be why you need a crew, I doubt two of you can take on the entire crew of the cursed _Pearl_."

"Nor sail well enough to catch up." Jack grinned

"Can you catch up?"

"The Royal Navy believe this to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Jack said, raising his arms to point to it

"Clearly they aren't believers of ghost ships then." Blake smiled and Jack grinned. "But is it fast enough?"

"It is if they don't know they're being followed." Jack believed and Blake nodded, unable to deny that fact.

"I'll give you that, but if they took this girl, they must've for a reason, what pirate ship takes one person captive like that? You take her back, how do you then plan to outrun the pirates if they still want her?" Blake questioned "Then they don't just know that you're after them, they'll be chasing you."

"I have a counter for that." Jack said and Blake and Will shared a look.

"Which is?" they both asked at the same time.

"Leverage." he grinned and they watched as he walked past them to check on a few ropes, masts and over the two's jobs.

Will looked after Jack as Blake looked at Will beside her. Blake's eyes narrowed as she turned to look after the captain.

"You two better get ready to weigh anchor, we'll be there soon." Jack called back.

"You better get to the helm then before we crash into the island." Blake returned and Jack turned to her as she rose an eyebrow.

"What leverage could he have?" Will asked

"Something cursed pirates desire." Blake mumbled, thinking "I doubt he's helping you just because you made a deal." she added turning to him.

"You saying he's got an alternative motive?"

"I say be careful in trusting a pirate, William." Blake said "Usually they only care about themselves. Self-preservation." she muttered turning to Jack, eyeing him as he was yanking on a rope before moving back for the helm. The sky was a deep red at this point and the sun was sinking below the waters, turning the horizon opposite a deep purple.

"Watch yourself Mr Turner, this adventure might be more complicated than you think."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tortuga. A town who's bay was surrounded by the island, a small eyelet being the only entrance. Guns were fired hourly as fighting was a common occurrence. Women and men alike slopped and staggered, mugs in their hands. Many people were sprawled on the ground, passed out, or otherwise dead from a loose or aimed gunshot. Brawls happened within the streets and within the buildings, brothels sat on every corner as barrels of rum were not just within the bars but within the streets as well. People were dragged behind carts, many had missing limbs, even women were found fighting on a daily basis. People hitched rides in the carriages and fired on those below their balconies.

Blake leaned on the edge of the _Interceptor_ looking at the town with a bored look on her face. She leaned her chin into the palm of her hand, propping herself up with her elbow on the railing.

"You know, why don't you two just go without me, I'd much rather just stay on the ship." she said as Will stood beside her and Jack was readying the Longboat. "I'll get off in some other port." she shrugged.

"And leave you alone with my ship?" Jack questioned. She rose an eyebrow

"What? You don't trust me Captain Sparrow?" she asked

"As far as I can throw you, love." he grinned back "William, come give me a hand here." Jack said and Will went to help the pirate lower the row boat.

"You know I don't think you can complain about me stealing a ship you stole." Blake said as she walked over to the gap in the railing where the steps were grooved into the side of the ship, the longboat lowered into the water below her.

Jack turned and stood right on front of her, a rather close proximity.

"I can when it puts a bit of a hiccup in our quest." he said, his hands up by their shoulders. "Now, ladies first." he said pointing to the longboat in the water. She rolled her eyes at him before stepping to the edge of the deck and stepping off of it. Will and Jack looked surprised as she dropped down to land on her two feet perfectly in the boat. A few ripples expanded out from the boat but it hardly rocked upon the surface as she turned to sit down.

Jack and Will shared a look, impressed and surprised before Jack indicated for Will to go next. Unlike the blue-eyed girl, Will climbed down the ladder in the side of the wooden ship and stepped carefully into the rowboat, not wanting to capsize it.

Jack looked over the deck of the ship one last time before he climbed down to join the two as Will had taken the ores.

"You know most normal people climb down into a longboat." Jack said as he stepped into it.

"Normal is boring." Blake responded simply "Normal wouldn't suit me in the slightest." she believed and Jack smirked slightly before Will began to row the boat towards the port and the end of the piers.

The piers held a few people, passed out on the wood while there was a man, a women in an overly large dress on his lap, both with mugs in their hands. A boat was rocking to another side as the sound of gunshots reached their ears.

"What kind of place is this?" Will asked Blake.

"If any land is going to be made out of rum it would be this one." Blake responded as Jack sauntered happily ahead of them. "This is a pirate port, pirates come for rum and wenches." she confessed "The men here have no restraint, the women here have no pride and everyone has a pistol, sword or dagger on hand. If you come to this town you better hope to be felt up, attacked, or shot at." she said "Like I said, you don't live here." she muttered as they followed Jack from the pier and into the town.

"Don't suppose you'd stay around for a bit until we're done then?" Will muttered and Blake smirked.

"Do I make you feel safe Mr Turner?"

"You feel more comfortable than Jack does." he said, glancing at the captain's back.

"I'm flattered." she grinned before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Lad, I'll protect you." she said slightly mockingly. Will rolled his eyes at her but smirked slightly, feeling a little more comforted as he glanced at two people on the floor making out.

It was a dark town, a few lanterns and fires here and there. Further in the people increased, people fighting, kissing, laughing, drinking or passing out. People fell from the balconies, windows and floors above them, being thrown or jumping out, sending cries through the air to join the sound of the gun shots.

"You've been here before?" Will asked Blake as she avoided a man trying to make a grab for her, side-stepping simply out of his reach.

"More times than I care to admit." she nodded "Despite being so… horrific, it does have it's benefits. You can barter a passage onto any ship that floats into port, no Navy vessels come here so it's a good place to hide out if necessary and you can get any equipment you require, whether it be weapons, alcohol, or people." she said "As I'm sure Jack will demonstrate." she pointed to him as Jack reached to grab a cane out of a fallen man's hands. He was slick and sticky, covered in rum as an empty mug sat at his side, fallen on its side.

"We should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible." Jack said as they moved past a few gun shots and outside brawls.

"I thought you liked this place?" Blake smirked

"I do, depending on who I meet." Jack said "I'd rather leave before meeting any of them." he confessed

"You owe people money don't you." she said amused.

"No I don't."

"Then why do you want to leave so quickly? Perhaps some other danger you cannot escape otherwise?" Blake offered

"We're on a mission, it's best we continue with all haste." Jack said and Blake rolled her eyes still looking amused.

"With a crew?" Will asked as he followed the two, glancing at a few people firing at one another.

"Ah yes." Jack said as they walked for a building, almost as if he had forgotten the purpose for visiting the port. He turned to Will as Blake suddenly stepped forwards to avoid a man running at her, she turned and swung her foot to send him skidding away from her over the dirt with a kick.

Jack, having turned to Will to talk to him, noticed the action and looked at the girl, noticing the force she exerted with surprise. She turned to him and gave him a questioning look. He looked her over, slightly amused, before turning back to Will.

"Well it just so happens that you know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all of Tortuga." Jack said as he turned to continue walking into a building. He threw the cane to Will behind him as he moved through a doorway. Will caught it easily and looked at it unsurely. Blake smirked at him before she walked around the boy to follow Jack. He glanced at a few people who were on one side of the door and handed it to one of the men. The man took it and then turned to suddenly bash another, who stood before him caressing the face of a women. The man fell to the floor and the man with the cane took his place, the women placing her arms around his neck.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that had never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack continued as Will caught up to him and Blake, moving through an archway and back into the streets. "What do you think?" Jack asked, coming to a stop and opening his arms. Blake rose an eyebrow as she looked around, a man to their side was lying on the floor absolutely covered in rum and still drinking, a cup in each hand. A women sat on top of the barrel drinking also, pouring the liquid onto his face, her boobs pushed up so far they might fall out of her bodice as she cackled at the man below her.

"It'll linger." Will muttered.

"Not a place you'll visit again in a hurry that's for sure." Blake nodded and Will agreed as Jack looked at her annoyed. She shrugged "We don't all appreciate the company around here."

As she spoke, a women with red hair turned and saw Jack, her smile vanishing from her face.

"I tell you, if every town was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack grinned as the red haired women walked over to him.

"Yeah because there are women here willing to throw themselves at anyone who moves." Blake muttered to Will.

Jack had spotted the red-headed women, wearing a striking red dress and he beamed at her, walking forwards with excitement.

"Scarlet!" Scarlet slapped him across the face.

Will and Blake gapped in surprised as Jack's head was forced around, his body turned and he was facing the two behind him now, his dreads swinging with his sudden turn of the head.

"Not sure I deserved that…" Jack muttered as the red-head walked away from them, lifting the hem of her skirt as she strutted. Blake smirked ever so slightly as Jack straightened himself up, only for a blonde women to walk towards him next.

"Giselle." he greeted smiling. Giselle smiled back but her expression was angry.

"Who was she?" Giselle wondered shrugging after Scarlett.

"What?" Jack asked confused. Giselle slapped him also, again causing Jack's head to turn toward the other two.

"I may have deserved that." Jack muttered.

"What was that I said about dangers you couldn't escape?" Blake asked smugly.

"Shut it." Jack muttered before he continued on his way.

"Maybe I was wrong about women who don't care who they're with." she shrugged to Will who smirked at her.

Jack weaved his way through buildings and pubs before he ended up at a pig stye behind one of the bars. Chaos was ensuring inside the building as shouts and gun shots sounded. Jack moved over to collect a bucket, handing one to Will as well before they both filled them up with water. Jack then walked over to the pigs lying in the mud where there was also a man, asleep with them, an empty bottle beside him.

Blake was standing looking at him as Jack came up beside her and thrusted the bucket forwards so that the water splashed all over the man.

He jumped awake instantly, looking angry.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" he shouted, his arm extended with a dagger in his hand. The three stared at him as his eyes racked the area before landing on them. The pigs beneath him had been awoken by the water as well and one stood and shook itself of the water on its skin.

"Mother's love. Jack!" he smiled as he recognised the pirate, putting the knife away before giving him a warning look. "You should know better than to wake a men when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

"Fortunately I know how to counter it." Jack took a few steps forward, putting the bucket down and crouched down before the man. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack rambled. Will glanced at Blake who simply shook her head. The man who was lying on the floor looked confused, his lips moving and his eyes unfocused as he thought over the words. Eventually he smiled.

"Aye, that'll about do it." And he gave Jack his hand to be hoisted to his feet by. Will lifted the bucket in his hands and threw another bucket of water on him. He spluttered in surprise, his eyes closed as he shook his head and the water from his eyes.

"Blast it-I'm already awake!" he shouted, slurring his words together

"That was for the smell." Will said, glancing at Jack, who shared his look, the two turning back to him. He opened his mouth to argue before sighing in agreement, nodding his head.

"Lad, lady, I'd like to introduce you to Joshamee Gibbs." Jack grinned and Gibbs turned to Blake who was trying not to laugh. "Good ol' comrade of mine." he said "Knows his way into every pub, knows every ounce of the oceans. Fantastic sailor. He actually sailed with the British Navy once." Jack introduced. "The man to know in Tortuga, you can thank me later for introducing you."

Blake, assuming he was finished, turned to Gibbs with a smile. "How you doing Gibbs?" she asked

"Same as usual, Miss Blake." he said putting his hand to his head in a lazy salute. "Been a while since I've seen you around here." he admitted "You back sailing with your ship, Captain?"

"Not yet." she shrugged as Jack looked at them both, his forehead furrowed. "Not technically here by choice as we both know I have higher standards. Prefer the sea to port." she smiled as Jack looked between them surprised.

"You two know one another." he realised, pointing at them both

"Ay," Gibbs nodded "Perfectly honest, I think it was aboard the _Misty Lady_ we first met." Gibbs smiled and Jack now turned to Blake, his eyes wide at the mention of the ship.

"You sailed on the _Misty Lady_?" he asked her skeptically, leaning back as he looked down his nose at her.

"For a while." she shrugged

"What's the _Misty Lady_?" William questioned

"It's a pirate ship." Blake responded and Jack almost looked weary of her as he looked between Gibbs and Blake before he hurried toward the bar as if trying to run away from her.

"What's his issue?" William asked

"The Captain of the _Misty Lady_ is Edward Teague." Blake said smirking slightly after Jack before turning back to Will. "I told you I know people who know Jack?" she said and he nodded. "Edward Teague is Jack's father."

"A fine, fearful man." Gibbs confessed

"His father?" William asked surprised

"Even Jack's scared of him." Blake smiled "Good bloke though that Edward Teague." she admitted before following Jack into the pub.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Gibbs found a table as Jack was by the bar getting a drink. Will leaned himself against a pillar as he looked over the sight before him. Guns were shooting down glasses and empty bottles on the bar as a women chased a small man through the crowd. Women sat on men's laps, men grabbed at women's skirts, mugs, bottles and pistols were passed around, a brawl broke out every few minutes with fists flying and people rolled on the floor.

"Thoughts?" Blake asked as she leaned on the pole beside him.

He was silent as he rose his eyebrows and looked around the room. "It's madness." he muttered. She chuckled and nodded as Jack walked through the bar, two cups in his hand as people threw punches and drank and kissed all through the bar. He stopped next to Will and Blake, giving the girl a suspicious look before turning to Will.

"Keep a sharp eye." he warned before going to sit opposite Gibbs. Will looked at the mess around him looking rather uncomfortable. Jack debated on which drink he was giving Gibbs between the bigger mug and the smaller before handing him the smaller, which Gibbs took gratefully.

"I can't tell if you worry him or excite him." Will said to Blake as Jack and Gibbs started speaking in low tones.

"I don't think he does either," she muttered, casting a suspicious glance back at the pirate captain as a guy walked past them. He paused beside them, noticing Blake standing there, her hand on her hip which was cocked to the side and his eyes scanned her body. He was rather tall and beefy, with a balled head and a goatee.

"Hey deary," he leered at her and Blake's expression contorted as she noticed him.

"Don't touch me." she warned before he even made a move.

"Aw come on, love, don't be like that." he grinned showing his bad teeth, yellow and dirty. He took a step forward and reached his hand towards her. Will made a move but Blake moved first, grabbing his wrist.

"Walk away, or I'm gonna break your arm." she threatened, her blue eyes more steely grey again.

"Feisty huh." he reached with his other hand to brush some of her ombre hair. "I like that. We could have some mighty fun." the breath of rum fanned over her and she pulled a grimace as he trailed his fingers along the side of her face. Tightening her grip on his other wrist, she bat his hand away from her face. She pushed him backwards, spun under his arm and bent it backwards behind his back. Will watched surprised as she kicked the back of his knee, causing his leg to give out and his knee to hit the floor. A cracking sound sounded as his arm bent too far the wrong way. He cried out as she turned, releasing his now broken arm and swung her leg into his back, sending him face fist to the floor, crying, whimpering and groaning in pain.

"I told you not to touch me." she said as she stared down at him. Many around were gapping surprised, turning from the man, much larger than this girl standing over him, to look at her as she dusted her hands together.

"You alright?" Will asked, his tone still surprised

"Course." she smiled as she stepped over to a table. The men there didn't move an inch, still staring at her as she stole a drink from their table and leaned on the pole beside Will. "I am a pirate captain after all."

"Nice deck, love." Jack grinned at her, raising his drink. She rose hers and took a gulp as Jack turned back to Gibbs.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Gibbs wondered before raising his cup to take another swig of his drink.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs was so surprised he chocked on his drink, spitting some of it back into the raised mug. He bashed his chest to help the liquid go down before he turned back to Jack. He glanced at the two standing by the pole as he put his mug down, looking back at Jack. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it."

Blake's eyes narrowed slightly. Jack wanted the ship, well she wasn't surprised, it was the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Not only that but there had been a rumour that Jack had been on the _Pearl_ once. She knew he wouldn't be helping Will just to settle a deal, she knew Pirates didn't make deals unless they got something out of it.

But the dots were beginning to come together as she glanced at Will on her other side.

Gibbs had started shaking his head. "Jack, it's a fools errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"That's why I know what Barbossa's up to." Jack nodded "All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs said strongly

"Well, then I'd say it's a good thing I'm not a fool then, aye?" Jack believe

"Prove me wrong!" Gibbs insisted "What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye." Jack said. Will turned his head towards the two listening as Blake was openly watching them. He turned his head away, thinking carefully as Gibbs rose an eyebrow.

Jack nodded his head in their direction but Gibbs didn't turn. Jack did the action again but Gibbs shook his head confused. Blake rose an eyebrow she turned to glance on her other side but there was nothing but the tavern. And Will beside her. Jack was still overly nodding his head for Gibbs to understand. Gibbs finally turned to look and his eyes set on Blake who rose an eyebrow at him.

"Miss Blake?" he asked but Jack shook his head so Gibbs looked again, his eyes landing on Will. A fat drunk women tried to cosy up to Will, grinning at him with a mug of rum in her hand.

"Hey," Blake said when Will's shoulder was pushed into her back, gaining her attention of the newcomer. "No." she said shaking her head. "He's not available." the women laughed and stumbled so Blake simply pushed on her shoulder and she stumbled away to fall into another man. This one accepted her openly.

"Thanks." Will muttered

"You're welcome." she said before turning back to Jack and Gibbs.

"The kid?" Gibbs questioned. Jack nodded to Gibbs.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child. Savvy?" Jack admitted. Gibbs' expression showed realisation.

Blake turned to Will on her other side and he looked down at her, his forehead furrowed in confusion. Blake only frowned.

Bootstrap Bill. Once part of Barbossa's crew, one of the many things she'd learnt about that ship. She also knew he wasn't on the ship anymore, he'd acted against Barbossa's wishes, and so Barbossa acted accordingly.

Blake turned back to Jack and Gibbs. Jack wanted the _Pearl_ and intended to use Will to get it, because Will was the missing piece the cursed pirates needed, the only substitute for a father who was no longer available. Blake turned to give Jack a knowing look as he was watching Gibbs, waiting.

"Is he now?" Gibbs whispered, turning to look at Will again. "'Leverage' says you?" he turned back to Jack. "'I think I feel a change in the wind' says aye." and Jack grinned "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Gibbs believed grinning.

"One can only hope." Jack said, raising his mug.

A small women, her breasts pushed up rather high and one sleeve hanging down her small slender arm walked up to Will. She smiled at him, raising her fingers to trail them over his arm, making Will fidget slightly.

"Take what you can." Jack raised his mug

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs toasted with him and the two drunk the rest of their drinks. They slammed them down on the table and Will jumped.

Blake flinched surprised by his sudden movement as he pushed on the girl, shoving her aside and pulled out his sword. He suddenly kicked the table in front of him over and held the sword out to meet the threat. Everyone turned to him confused as he looked around, but no one approached him. The sound in the bar had ceased as everyone was staring at him.

Will turned to Jack and Gibbs who were also staring at him unsurely and then to Blake who had an eyebrow raised at his actions, glancing around slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked him. He rolled his lips as Gibbs turned to Jack.

"Kid's a bit of a stick, isn't he?" Gibbs muttered to Jack

"You have no idea." Jack muttered as Will realised his mistake and looked slightly embarrassed. He lowered his sword just as another man cried out and ran at a women. The fighting within the bar started up again as Will sheathed his sword.

Blake took a step toward Will with a questioning look.

"Sounded like a gun shot." he muttered

"I'm surprised you could hear such with all the other gun shots." Blake confessed smirking slightly. "It might be a dangerous place but no need to overreact too much."

"What, like breaking a guys arm?" he asked her

"That was completely different. He tried to touch me. And on this island, that only has one desire behind it."

"And what's that love?" Jack asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"You want me to break your arm too?"

"Blake, honey, you know I have only the best intentions." he said giving her a pout at her doubt.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked amused before he looking at Gibbs who appeared and stood beside him.

"Mr Gibbs, Miss Villemaire will be joining us on our voyage." Jack smiled, earning a surprised look from Blake, Will and Gibbs.

"Oh?" Blake asked

"Cap'n, women on ships…" Gibbs began, shaking his head slightly

"Being a Captain herself we could use the help," Jack said obviously "Besides, according to the tails she can take down a ship single handedly, is that not a power worth holding?" Jack looked at Blake who gave him an expected look. "I don't see why we can't take the extra help." he said turning back to Gibbs. Gibbs looked at Jack confused and then back to Blake who was simply waiting. William was trying to keep up, watching Jack in confusion.

"Have I ever faired you wrong, Mr Gibbs? You've sailed with me before after all." she smiled, Gibbs made a motion, nodding his head in agreement and saying she had a point, but still looked skeptical.

"I think she should come." Will said and Blake turned to smile at him, placing a hand over her chest.

"You want me to come?" she asked, looking appreciated and flattered.

"You're better company." he confessed, earning a smile while Jack looked annoyed.

"Do we have an accord then?" Jack asked grinning at her.

"Well no one has bothered to ask my opinion." she shrugged and the three shared a glance. "Who said I wanted to come?" there was a teasing tone in her voice.

Jack eyed her. "You don't want to come?" he sounded unsure.

Blake looked at Gibbs and then to Jack. Sail after the _Black Pearl_ , only to come face to face with Barbossa again? Perhaps she could return some of the hospitality to him and his crew she herself had once received. Running away, after all, was not her style. Barbossa had to know she was not to be trifled with, and what a better way to show it?

"I'll admit, there is a thrill in the idea, it sounds fascinating and exciting, like finding a lost treasure or retrieving an old item." she gave Jack a knowing look. Jack rose an eyebrow as the tone behind her voice said she knew something, that she understood more than she should have.

"So you're not coming?" Gibbs asked, sounding slightly hopeful.

"What else do you have to do?" Will asked her

"Well I suppose that's a point." she said sighing heavily and looking thoughtful. "Alright, I'll come, if," she began and Jack and Will who'd grinned, paused. "Jack buys me a drink." she shrugged.

Jack's smile dampened and he looked at her annoyed. She rose an eyebrow, slightly amused and expectant.

"Only one?"

"Well unless you'd like to buy me more." she smirked. He grinned, amused by her comeback before he gave her a lazy salute.

"Alright then, love." he agreed before moving off toward the bar. Gibbs hurried after him, trying to convince him to change his mind while Will turned to Blake.

"I need to ask you something." he said seriously. Blake rose an eyebrow and glanced after Jack. She knew Will had jumped onto this topic while the captain was out of earshot.

"Yes?" she prompted as she moved to sit at the table Gibbs and Jack had previously occupied.

"Can I trust you?" he asked, sitting opposite her and leaning forward, his expression serious and expectant. She rose an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Why?" she wondered

"I need to save Elizabeth, Jack has his own plans and everyone he recruits will be on his side or untrustworthy. I feel you can understand my need to save her and would help me. Pirate or not, I do believe you care for others like most pirates don't." he said

"You got all that in one day?" she asked amused "All that from a girl you fished out of the ocean, know nothing about besides the fact she's a Pirate Captain, who you've known for less than a day?" He looked at her as she contemplated the offer. "What if you're wrong Mr Turner?" she asked "What if I have an alterer motive?"

"Do you?" he asked

"I'll admit, Captain Barbossa and I do not see eye to eye and I do owe him something to be returned." she said "I would indeed gain from coming on this voyage, but I could loose just as much."

"You know Barbossa?"

"I do." she nodded

"You didn't tell Jack that?"

"He didn't ask." she said simply. "You need to be careful who you decide to put your trust into Mr Turner."

"Can I put it in you?" he asked again

"You can trust that I, unlike most, will jump in to save another, my life risked or not. And if you need an ally so desperately than I shall do my best to help you. After all, you're giving up everything to rescue this girl, it'd be a shame if you failed." she said as Jack and Gibbs were moving back towards them.

Will looked at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Do all Pirates carry secrets?" he asked

"Every one of them." she nodded, "And you can't expect them to blab them all out."

"Why not?"

"Otherwise they would never survive." she confessed before Jack and Gibbs were at the table. Jack had another mug in his hand and placed one in front of Blake. She smiled up at him as he and Gibbs moved around to sit on Will and her sides.

"As promised." he smiled.

"How kind of you." she grinned "Guess I'm coming aboard your journey." she smirked before taking a swig from the drink.

Jack nodded to her, a look of high satisfaction on his face, for what was more satisfying than gaining the help of Blake Villemaire, a girl who held more secrets than most knew.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Blake rose her hands upwards in a stretch as the sun shone down from the east, having only risen in the last hour. The wind blew her hair to the side and she breathed in the salty air happily as she ran her fingers through her ombre locks.

"Well, look who's up early." she turned to see Jack walked out from the captain's cabin, grinning at her. "And just the person I wanted to talk to."

"Am I now? How lucky for me." she grinned back as he stopped before her. "And what service can I do you Captain Sparrow?"

"I'd like to have a word with you." he said honestly

"How coincidental, I'd like to have one with you too." she responded and he leaned back giving her a suspicious look.

"Really?"

"Really." she nodded and she took a step toward him, making him take one back.

"Shall we adjourn to my cabin then?" he grinned.

Blake rose an eyebrow before he reached to her waist and removed a spy glass that hung there. Jack rose an eyebrow as she tossed it to him and he caught it.

Jack looked between her and the spyglass confused before she rose a hand toward the pier a little ways away.

"Take a gaze Captain." she smiled.

Jack glanced at her again before he strolled to the railing and extended the spyglass. He rose it to his eye before looking through. Gibbs was standing on the pier trying to gain the attention of those on board the _Interceptor._

"Our little talk might have to wait." Blake said as Jack noticed many others onboard of the pier with Gibbs. Not only that but the pier was covered in goods such as fruits and barrels waiting to come aboard. "Your new crew awaits."

Jack grinned as he lowered the spyglass.

"Oi! William!" he shouted and the boy poked his head out, his hair falling to his shoulders. "Lower the longboat." Jack ordered as he handed Blake her spyglass back.

The girl gave Will a hand and the two lowered the longboat before the three climbed inside.

Will rowed to the pier and Gibbs helped him tie it off.

"Morning all." Gibbs said as Blake climbed out of the boat first, followed by Jack and Will.

"Mr Gibbs." she nodded as Jack glanced at the supplies waiting to be loaded, picking up a green banana before he looked at the line of people before them. "I see you faired rather well." she said and Gibbs nodded.

"Feast your eyes Cap'n." he introduced, addressing Jack. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt… And crazy to boot." All the men had either a bandanna or hat on their head beside one very shot man, who only reached the waists of everyone else. He had instead a bald head. Jack walked along them, glancing down at the small man as Will and Gibbs followed. Blake crossed her arms, watching amused.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will wondered, glancing at them all.

Jack simply raised his eyebrows and walked along looking at the men. He stopped at a man who had a brightly coloured, blue parrot on his shoulder. Jack narrowed his eyes as he stared at him, the bird fluttering it's feathers.

"You sailor." Jack addressed him

"Cotton sir." Gibbs introduced

"Mr Cotton," Jack stepped closer to him as Will watched from behind him. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked quickly. He didn't receive an answer as Cotton turned to look at Gibbs, not even bothering to open his mouth. "Mr Cotton! Answer man." Jack demanded, leaning closer. Gibbs leaned between the two to look at Jack's face.

"Er, he's a mute sir." Gibbs admitted, Jack glanced at him and then back at Cotton. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Cotton opened his mouth to show the stub for a tongue he had and Jack shied away slightly, playing with his own tongue gratefully while Will rose an eyebrow. "So he trained the bird to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." he confessed. Jack turned to continued walking but decided against it.

"Mr Cotton's… parrot," Jack said, turning to the bird and feeling slightly ridiculous "Same question."

"Wind in the sail! Wind in the sail!" the bird answered. Jack turned to Gibbs

"Mostly we figure that means yes." Gibbs said

"Course it does." Jack said obviously. He then turned to Will "Satisfied?" Will looked over them all before leaning toward Jack and lowering his voice.

"Well you've proved they're mad." Will admitted.

"Is that Blake Villemaire?" one man spoke up looking at Jack, catching the three men's attentions as he turned to Blake with a respectful look on his face. He looked excited and delighted as Jack's forehead furrowed and Blake smiled.

" _Captain_ Blake Villemaire." another corrected the first.

"Why?" Jack asked, sounding slightly weary.

"I heard she was going to be on this voyage." another said, the same look of excitement on his face. There was nothing lustful about the mens' faces as they looked at the girl, but sheer admiration.

"It's you isn't it?" a third asked Blake.

The girl responded by removing her arms from their crossed state and made a curtsey. "At your service boys." she said bowing her head slightly.

"I've heard stories about you." the very small man admitted

"I've always wanted to meet you, Miss." another said and he stepped out of line to offer his hand. She took it for him to shake. "A great honour."

"Well how kind." she smiled as Jack looked irritated.

"How many of these men agreed to come when they learnt she was here?" Jack questioned Gibbs.

He looked slightly guilty and looked over them. "Not many sir." he said, smiling through his clear lie as the one who'd shaken Blake's hand was replaced by another who wished to shake her hand too.

"I'm flattered." she said as another took the second's place.

"You really are a sight to behold Ma'am." he grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Alright, alright, she'll be on the ship you can talk to her later!" Jack snapped at the men, hurrying over to Blake to usher the men away from her.

Blake smirked amused as he looked at her annoyed and the men turned back to return to their places in line.

Jack gave her a narrow eyed look and she simply shrugged, an innocent look on her face.

"So what's the benefit for us?" a voice sounded. Blake leaned sideways to look around Jack as he spun around and Gibbs and Will turned their heads. They all looked down the line and to the second one on the end, where the person had a big black hat covering their face.

Jack walked towards them, slowly and crouched slightly to try and see under the hat as Gibbs followed. Jack bent lower and lower as he approached the person to try and see the concealed face. He carefully reached for the edge of the hat, leaning back slightly towards Will who had joined the two, before he pulled it off. Long black hair fell down her shoulders, a bandanna around her head as she glared at Jack. She had a tall and strong persona about her as Jack grinned at her.

"AnaMaria." he greeted. She slapped him hard across the face, causing his head to turn and the beads in his hair to hit him in the face. Blake smirked as Will gave the pirate a look, both his eyebrows raised.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?" Will asked nodding to the women.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack admitted, looking slightly guilty as AnaMaria nodded with a smile

"You stole my boat!" she snapped at him, the smile vanishing in her annoyance.

"Actually I—" she slapped him a second time. Jack gapped, blinking from the sting in his cheek. "Borrowed." Jack corrected as he turned back to her. "Borrowed but without permission, but with every intention of brining it back to you."

"But you didn't!" she reminded him, shouting at him and causing him to flinch backwards.

Jack paused, looking worried before he blabbed.

"You'll get another one." he said quickly. She raised her hand to argue, pointing at his face before she paused.

"I will." she nodded threatening as Jack had his hands raised before him in some sort of protective fashion, only with the banana in one hand.

"A better one." Will said leaning around Jack's shoulder.

"A better one." Jack nodded with a smile, turning from Will and back to AnaMaria. Will then leaned around Jack and pointed toward Blake.

"That one." Will pointed to the _Interceptor_. Blake turned around to look at it behind her, her forehead furrowed and an eyebrow raised as Jack turned to Will confused.

"What one?" he asked and Will nodded his head while AnaMaria had turned to look at the ship. Jack looked at the _Interceptor_ and the other men and Blake did the same before Jack spun back to Will "That one?!" he asked disagreeing and surprised. Will gave him a stern look, raising both his eyebrows and nodding as the crew all turned back to Jack, waiting his verdict.

Jack looked down, looking irritated for a moment before he turned to AnaMaria and smiled. "Aye. That one." he agreed, pointing to the _Intercepter_. She had her hand at her chin, thinking as she glanced from the ship to Jack. "What say you?" he asked

"Aye!" AnaMaria said and the men all mimicked her, waving their hands and hats in agreement.

"Well I suggest we all get aboard then." Blake smiled

"Aye Captain!" Blake snorted as she covered her mouth to stop herself laughing as they all passed her for the longboat and Jack looked at her irritated. AnaMaria snatched her hat back from Jack, putting it on her head again, the front now folded up and out of her eyesight.

Jack then hurried over to Blake, through his new crew members, to lean into her face. "Do I have to worry about you leading a mutiny against me?" he asked her, keeping his voice down.

"I am no mutineer Jack, no matter how easy I could gain your crew's favour. Besides, I've agreed to come with you, on your venture, what would devising a mutiny serve me? Especially as you've already given up the only ship in your possession?" she said

Jack was silent for a moment.

"So you're not going to maroon me?" he double checked

"Well you escaped from such once, its likely you could again so what purpose would that serve me?" she asked.

Jack looked at her before he smiled. "Well then."

"Besides, you should be thanking me, it seems my reputation is why you have a crew at all." she shrugged, Jack's grin dropped from his face and she smiled. "So, shall we move your ship closer?" she offered "Sorry, their ship, so that we can load all these provisions onboard?"

He gave her an annoyed smile. "Aye." Jack nodded "And then you and I are going to have a little chat."

"Wonderful." she smiled.

Jack got into the longboat with a few of the new crew members, Will included, to go back to the _Interceptor._ Gibbs and Blake remained on the pier with the rest of the crew as the _Interceptor_ was moved toward the pier, lined up beside it, and a ramp was placed between the deck and the pier.

Gibbs shouted orders at the crew, getting the provisions onboard and Blake moved to the cargo to catalogue all that been received. Will was running around carrying out orders thrown by Gibbs and Jack as the crew made way to sail.

Blake climbed up the main mast, releasing the sail as Jack was at the helm, his compass in one hand and his other on the wheel. The sail dropped down in a tumble of canvas, the noise similar to that of thunder. Blake grabbed a rope on the mast and jumped, it wound around her wrist. The rope pulled tight and she swung from one mast to the other where she undid the second sail.

Jack had the boat heading out for the open water, pointed for the eyelet that allowed them to leave the bay of Tortuga as Blake tightened her grip on the rope and swung down toward the deck. She let her hand slip over the rope, moving down it and toward the deck, feet first, before she released it just as her feet hit the wood. In a fluid motion she went from swinging to walking without missing a beat. She moved toward the stairs and up the raised deck of the helm.

"You are an impressive sailor love." Jack grinned at her as he'd been watching her parade.

"One can't help it when she's been on the seas her entire life." she said

"Mr Cotten!" Jack called and the man moved toward the helm. "I have a meeting to attend to, continue on course." and the man grabbed the helm, not taking his eyes off of Blake. "Miss Villemaire." he said, opening his arm for Blake to move down the steps first.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Jack opened the door to the captain's cabin and gestured for Blake to move through it first. She did so, stepping inside. It was a prestigious room, as expected by the captain's cabin, with a large table in the middle of it. The Navy never withheld on expenditure.

Jack removed his hat and threw it to land on the coat and hat stand, adding his jacket before he turned to Blake. She rose an eyebrow at him.

"So Miss Villemaire, you wanted to talk to me?"

"You wanted to talk to me." she responded as he moved to sit at one end of the large polished table, kicking his boots onto it. He looked at her, his eyes gazing her over.

"Captain Blake Villemaire…" he said as if mulling over her name. She watched him. "Are you aware of all the rumours behind the name?" he asked

"Well you already pointed out some." she smirked slightly "Can freeze a man with one gaze and take down a ship by myself." she strolled along the side of the table, trailing her fingers along it's glossy top. Jack watched her. "All as farfetched as your stories if not more." she smiled as she reached his end of the table.

"And you're aware of my stories?"

"More than I should be probably." she shrugged as she leaned on the table between him and his boots, gazing down at him. "One hears many on their travels."

"What have you heard?" he asked intrigued, grinning.

"Oh Captain Teague had a many stories to tell." she said looking up and his smile dropped. "Apparently you almost lost your hand once, and was almost sold to slave traders." she said before getting up and strolling around him. "Now your Grandmama, she told some fascinating things as well." Jack sat up straight and his eyes widened.

"You know my grandmama?" he muttered, dropping his feet from the table.

"Charming women." she said pausing on the other side of his chair, her hand on it's back. "Former Pirate Lord of the Atlantic, and part of the second meeting of the Brethren."

"Murderous women." Jack muttered and he shuddered.

"I have to admit the stories I most favoured came from an old friend of ours." Blake said and continued her stroll around the table, Jack watching her carefully. "You'll remember her, Captain of the Venganza," his eyes widened and he looked at the table, his hands flat upon it. "Former Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea." Blake gave him a sly look from the corner of her eye. "Esmeralda Maria Consuela Anna de Sevilla." Jack looked up at her.

"You know Esmeralda?"

"I sailed with her at one stage." Blake shrugged "I loved the story of your little boat trips and picnics, and your first kiss." she chuckled "And how she bashed you up when you first met." Jack was watching the girl carefully now.

"Of course that was all real ancient history." Blake shrugged. She paused and bent down to lean on the table looking at him, now at the opposite end. "I want to know some details as to the more recent history."

He was silent for a moment before he plastered a smile on his face. "Fire away love."

"The _Black Pearl_ ," she began "You were on that ship once were you not? Years ago?"

Jack thought before he answered. "I was on it." he nodded

"And what makes you so desperate to have it?" she wondered.

"Would you not want it?" he said

"It's just a ship to me, maybe a fast ship, but just a ship." she said simply. She got the feeling he wasn't going to answer the question and she stood up straight. "The _Black Pearl_ was the ship you were marooned from wasn't it?" she said smirking slightly as if she knew the answer, continuing to circle the large meeting table.

Jack looked at her irritated.

"Perhaps you weren't just marooned," she asked causally "Perhaps you were mutinied upon as well." she offered, glancing at him, not really asking. "And if that is the case, you weren't just on the ship, you were its captain. And so, you wont just know of the curse on the pirates, you'll know the details of the curse." she believed

"I've heard a rumour." he answered shrugging indifferently.

"No Jack, you know more than a rumour." she said and she gave him an amused look as she crossed her arms, now standing beside him. "You have a personal grudge, which is why you agreed to help Will go after it."

Jack eyed her before he leaned forward towards her. "And what do you know of it?"

"Probably just as much as you, I'm not sure, you haven't told me what you know yet." she reminded him.

"What do you know?" he asked. She smirked at him before moving to sit on the table before him, he glanced up at her.

"Cortez." she said simply and Jack looked up at her calculating. "Cursed Aztec Gold, 882 identical pieces in a stone chest hidden away on the Isla de Muerta, the island of the dead. It was given to Cortez to stop his slaughter on the Aztecs, but the man was greedy and continued to lay waste to the place anyway. This displeased the Heathen Gods and so they cursed the treasure, cursed the blood money. Anyone who removed a single piece of the gold, will be punished for eternity."

"You really do know your stuff." he muttered to her

"They say knowledge is power." she said simply "Now tell me Jack, do you intend to give Will up to Barbossa for the _Pearl_?" Jack looked at her surprised by this questioned but she just watched him.

"Why would I need him?" he asked sounding very guilty

"Because his father was part of the _Black Pearl'_ s crew."

"So?"

"So the curse can only be lifted if everyone who took the treasure returns its pieces and also gifts it their blood." Jack hadn't realised how much this single girl could have known about the fate of the _Black Pearl_ and it's curse. This had definitely not been the discussion he had expected.

"We both know Will's father was once upon the _Pearl_." she said and Jack avoided her gaze "And we both also know he's no longer on the ship."

Jack looked at her now. "How could you know that?" he questioned.

She didn't respond and Jack, now with the amused look on his face, stood so that he was now taller and looking down at her. The answer struck him as he looked at the expression on her face.

"You've been on it." he said

She looked up at him her eyes like steel again.

"I was aboard it for quite a while." she confessed "Not my best meet and greet." she smirked slightly.

"How did you get aboard my ship? Barbossa does not take to new people kindly." Jack admitted

"You thought I was there by choice?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack looked her over. "Captain Barbossa took me prisoner after sinking a ship I had been on." she said simply. Jack smirked at her and took a step toward her.

"And why would he do that?" he wondered as if he knew the answer.

"Apparently I was of use to him." she responded

"Any idea why?"

"I can think of a few, why do you want to know?" she asked, there was a cautious tone to her voice now.

"Blake Villemaire." he said, not answering her question. "Feared but loved Pirate Captain, also a Pirate Lord. I see my grandmama gave you her ring." he said pointing to the sapphire ring on her hand.

"Is that a crime? That she passed it onto me?" Blake questioned, not even turning to her hand "It's not like you need it, already being a Pirate Lord yourself. I wonder why Esmeralda gave you her item and title?" she said in return grinning slightly.

"Not a crime love." Jack grinned he took a few steps back, having really cornered her on the table and he gazed at her smugly. He ignored the taunting question on how he became a Pirate Lord as he eyed her. "You know she told me once, that a young girl had given it to her in the first place."

"How kind of her." Blake said in a bored tone.

"Never understood meself why this girl would give up such a prestigious position as Pirate Lord." he strolled over to where there was a bottle of rum on a shelf and uncorked it.

"I'm not surprised." Blake interjected again, standing up from the table and glancing at the sea outside the window.

"I think that was the first time I heard of the tales." Jack grinned. She rose an eyebrow as he took a swig of the rum, turning to him.

"You haven't said anything about any tales, Captain Sparrow." she reminded him.

"My dear old grandmother told me the girl was no ordinary mortal." he grinned at her as he approached her. "In fact she was not considered mortal at all, blades and bullets had no affect on her and her life span was that much longer than anyone known to have lived." he said and he now began to circle the ombre-haired girl. "People tried to do away with her, but to no avail." he said in a husky voice. "Not only was she difficult to do away with, but she held powers unknown to man." Blake glanced behind her as he paused, watching her.

"And how did she get these powers?" Blake questioned, her eyes were steel like again as Jack spoke.

"She was said to be the daughter of a god." Jack said leaning toward her ear.

"How impressive." Blake returned, raising an eyebrow and turning to Jack. "Do you have a point to this story?"

"It wasn't the only time I heard of the rumours." he said, continuing to circle her slowly. "Rumours of the daughter are told throughout time as she wonders, unable to leave this world due to her immortality. Those who come against her suffer the wrath of the sea and her eyes can scare that of any mortal, but no male could hardly stand against her due to her beauty overpowering them." Jack paused before her "Yet I'd never met any that really caused me to believe she existed."

"So why are you bringing it up now?" Blake wondered

"Do the rumours not remind you of those of another?" he asked her shrugging causally, though he had no intention of waiting for an answer. "A certain Pirate Lord who can take ships down by herself, and freeze any man with a single glare? Like is said about our very own Captain Blake?"

"Those are rumours Jack." she responded smirking slightly, but her eyes were still hard, a slight give away to her fake smile. Jack paused beside her, still looking smug. "You're not going to get far if you listen to farfetched stories."

"Love, all of my stories are farfetched, yet it doesn't make them any less true. Don't forget we're also sailing after a ship of cursed pirates."

"So you believe me to be the daughter of a god?" Blake asked turning to him

"How many people do you come across having being the lone survivor of a shipwreck?"

"Quite a few." Blake returned as she leaned slightly closer. "I'm not sure if you remember but there was once a man who left one survivor from his attacks on ships." she paused dramatically "I think I remember his name to be Armando Salaza." she said and Jack flinched slightly from the name. "So that's not quite a good enough piece of evidence to prove I'm the daughter of a god, neither are your rumours." she said

"Well there is the force behind your attacks I've noticed, how many girls, or even people, can kick a man so hard he goes flying across the dirt? Or can snap a man's arm with a simple tug of the wrist?"

"Anyone can snap a man's arm if they know how Jack." Blake said "You hardly have any conviction here."

"I doubt I'm hardly the only one to believe such, to believe that Captain Blake Villemaire is more than just a mortal, pirate captain." he said "Isn't that why Barbossa wanted you?" he grinned. He didn't seem at all deterred yet by his belief.

"Only Barbossa can answer that question." she said plainly

"Yet you said you could think of a few reasons." Jack grinned

"I'm a girl that holds quite a bit of sway Jack, there are many reason in just that small fact alone."

"Surprising how a girl your age could hold such influence."

"My age?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You do seem too young to have so much said about you already, to have such power within places like the Brethren, to know some people, to be such a captain." Jack listed

"Can young girls not be captains then? I remember Esmeralda was once as young as I." Blake smirked

"That happened because her grandfather was killed." Jack defended

"Don Rafael." Blake said "I remember. And who said the same or similar didn't happen to me?"

"You telling me you're the daughter of a well known, feared pirate?" Jack asked amused

"So what if I am?" she said simply

"Who's daughter would you be then?" he asked, wanting proof.

"You haven't heard rumours of that Jack, because I don't tell people. I'd rather not be affiliated with him." she said and Jack's smile dampened due to the sudden angry look on her face. "I am my own person, I am not made or tied to any name of a man who may or may not be my parent." she said simply.

"Does that also go for any god you might be the spawn of?" he asked grinning slightly but the look on her face still had him slightly weary.

"I have told you Jack, you have no proof of me being such,"

"Yet you haven't denied it." he grinned

"No, only just laughed in your face at the idea." she said grinning and he looked at her annoyed. "I admire your tenacity though Jack. If you do manage to find some hard evidence to your story, feel free to tell it to me." she smiled before turning and moving for the door. "Oh and be careful about your planned bargain with Barbossa, it would do well to remember that Will is a person, with his own thoughts and actions, it's a lot harder to bargain with a person than an object."

"You would know I suppose." Jack said pointing to her.

"Possibly." she said smirking slightly and Jack looked amused. "I do know that you'd do best to get to the helm as well." she admitted before glancing at the windows outside the cabin. "A storm's approaching." she confessed before she walked out and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **I think this is a fun chapter :P**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The wind howled, the rain came down in sleets, the waves rose and roared as the light of the lightning lit up the angry weather, the dark and angry clouds roaring with thunder. The _Interceptor_ rocked on the waters, throwing it's occupants across the wet and slippery deck. The waves crashed at every side of the boat, smashing onto the wood and throwing people from their feet from the force of the waves. The wind hurled through the sails as the water made them heavy and slick.

True to Blake's words a storm thrashed at the _Interceptor_ and it's crew members.

The sailors were working through the weather, pulling on ropes to secure the sails and the cannons. The cargo was strapped down below as people slipped, slid and fell over the deck, water hitting them from above as the rain pelted down, and from the side as the waves rose over the rail. People swung from ropes and clung to the ends as they were washed over the deck towards the other railing. Lightning provided the light they needed to see one another and the jobs they needed to carry out. Blake was the only one daring enough to go up the masts and secure the sails from the top, even Gibbs had told her not to be a fool in such weather but she ignored him. She climbed the rat line without difficulties, ignoring the waves that hit her from behind and the rain that hit her face like hail. She blinked through it all, her clothes completely soaked at this point as she reached the top of the sail and moved across the top. She was careful, more than aware of the wood being slippery and slimy, unable to hold or give stability.

She used the ropes, holding onto them to move across the sails until she was confident the mast wouldn't release and the canvas could hold against the weather. She grabbed a rope, and wrapped it around her wrist and hand before she jumped.

"Blake!" Will's voice was lost on the wind as he saw her fall until she swung and grabbed the rat line, swinging around and onto it securely just in time for a wave to crash into her back. He watched as she was left unaffected, climbing down until her feet hit the deck.

Jack was by the helm, turning the wheel as he had his compass in his hand. He turned it constantly to port and then to starboard as the wind and waves continued to change the course of the boat and he glanced at his compass to keep on course. His feet stayed glued to the deck as he used the helm to hold him up and had no need to move his footing. His crew wobbled and staggered as the ship was thrown this way and that.

A wave shot over the deck and Blake rose an arm to block her face as it crashed down on the deck. People were thrown and slid across the wooden surface, crashing into the mast, the cannons and the railing. Blake, the only one still standing, shook her head, whipping her hair around and getting the water off of her face before she heard a cry. She saw a man being thrown overboard and with quick movements she grabbed a rope from the deck, lassoed it over a cannon and ran to the edge, jumping over it. She plunged into the waves, reaching forwards as the man's head burst through the surface of the water, his head being the only visible part of him in the dark horrendous waters. She resurfaced as she approached, being splashed and sprayed by the rain and waves. Blake grabbed the man's collar as a few people on deck realised what she was doing. They ran to the other end of her rope as she had a firm grip on the man, who noticed her and felt her grip, reaching back to grab her hand in a vice ghold.

Blake glared up with irritation as a wave rose in front of her and she wrapped the rope around her wrist again, gripping tightly to it and the man.

"Hold on!" she shouted and his nails dig into her skin as he stared at it wide eyed.

The wave crashed down on them and Blake was thrown into the water with the man, being pushed back toward the boat. He was clinging not just to her arm but her entire person now, his eyes squeezed shut as she held her breath. She gasped as her back hit the boat, letting water into her mouth before she felt a yank on her arm and she was being pelted by the rain again, having been hoisted out of the water by those onboard of the boat. She coughed, spitting the water from her mouth and looked up at the railing were Gibbs was shouting at those to keep heaving.

Blake shook her head as another wave hit her and the man, sending her against the boat, pushing her into the wood before she felt her arm bend backwards and someone grabbed her wrist.

"Blake!" it was Will's voice.

"Gimme your arm!" Gibbs helped the man off of Blake and heaved him onto the boat. Blake released the rope finally, untangling it from her wrist as she climbed onto the deck.

"Are you alright?" Will asked as he took her hand and heaved her to her feet.

"Piece… of cake." she said taking a breath and Will looked at her as she smirked. She reached for her hair, twisting it to remove some of the water, a useless act as the rain continued to pelt down on them.

Gibbs shouted at everyone to return to their places and ropes were yanked after having loosened while the first mate himself walked up the steps toward the helm, slipping and staggering, gripping to the railing and ropes to stop him falling over. Blake glanced at them all before looking down at her wrist. There were red raw marks on her palm, hand and wrist from the rope, having burned into her skin from the tightness and slipping through her grip.

She shook her arm and her hand before moving for the helm as Gibbs was shouting over the wind at the captain.

"We should drop the canvas sir." Gibbs said as he fell into the railing and grabbed the rope, staying there to stop him being thrown sideways again.

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack said as his face was showered in water. The boat rocked and Gibbs went staggering across the deck, past the front of his captain and before the wheel. He grabbed the railing to try and hold his footing, shaking his head to get the water and hair from his face.

"What's in your head to put you in such a fine mood Cap'n?" Gibbs wondered. Jack grinned excitedly through the weather.

"We're catching up." he confessed as Blake moved up the stairs and to his side. She rose her voice but didn't shout as she spoke to his ear.

"If you're not careful you're going to loose your crew." Blake said

"Just because you go jumping into harsh waves." Jack smirked at her, turning the wheel again. "I wonder, could you not fear such weather?"

"Are you going to stop?" she demanded

"No." he shouted back

"You're ridiculous." she rolled her eyes, shaking her head again, removing the water from her eyelashes.

"Am I? How's that rope burn?" he said pointing at her red wrist quickly before turning to look at his compass by her arm and turning the wheel again.

"Soothed by the rain." she responded "I'm playing with ropes, of course I'll get a burn or two." she said

"Didn't see much pain from it." he said looking at her amused through the weather.

"Would you?" she demanded and he glanced at her before she turned, moving down the stairs to secure another rope as the ship thrusted sideways, sending everyone across the deck, but Blake who stumbled one step sideways before continuing on her way, Jack grinning as he watched her.

The canvas wasn't dropped until Jack was satisfied as to the amount of water they'd crossed. He shouted the order at who ever was closest and it was passed across the wind to everyone else, Gibbs beginning to shout at people. Cotten went to the helm as Jack released it and Gibbs shooed some of the workers below deck. Blake moved through the hallways towards the captain's, first mate's and quartermaster's cabins, shaking her head the second she was out of the wind and rain. Her hair was dripping and water ran down her face. She ringed out her hair and shook her hands before the door opened and Will rushed in, shaking his head. She rose her hands to block the water droplets and he smirked at her.

"I got enough of that from the rain thanks." she commented and he shook his head again causing her to hit him as he chuckled at her.

"I could so do with a warm bath or something." she muttered as she walked down the hall and toward one of the rooms.

"You just putting yourself in one of the cabins?" Will asked smirking

"I'm not sleeping in the crews deck with all those men. I have more respect for myself." she shrugged earning a smirk. "Jack doesn't have a quartermaster and Gibbs sleeps with the crew, so, do you want the first mate's cabin or the quartermaster's cabin?" she said nodding from one to the other.

He shrugged.

"Okay, I'll take the first mate's." she said moving to the door to open it. "Some warm clothes are a necessity." Will chuckled at her as she moved into the room and closed the door behind her.

Fortunately for Blake, who'd gone and done a bit of shopping while on Tortuga, she had another set of clothes and didn't have to bother with the uniforms of the Royal Navy available in the cabins. She switched out her white blouse for a red shirt and her brown breeches for black. She removed her boots, vest and all her effects, hanging them up and draping them over the chair in the room to dry as she pulled the bandana from her hair, throwing it with the vest. She ran her fingers through her hair, combing it before looking in a mirror. The kohl hadn't run luckily so she walked over and crashed into the cot. She released a content sigh before opening an eye to glance at her right hand. The rope burns which had rubbed her skin raw, red and slightly blistery was now only red and slightly bruised. She flexed her fingers before crashing her head back into the pillow and ignoring the wound.

The whirling wind outside and the pounding rain began to lesson as the crew took turns at the shifts onboard. The shifts were shortened to compensate for all the work done in the harsh weather, the men slipping above and below deck to get some rest after the work.

Blake crashed out for a few hours before she moved down to the kitchens for some food. The cook had made some hot stew, which luckily had been left on the heat while she'd been asleep.

"Perfect." she said as he handed her a bowl. "The storm subsided then?" she said as she grabbed a fork. She'd noticed it was a lot quieter as the thunder and lightning had stopped.

"Not too long ago, the rain eased up and the wind too." he nodded

"Thank god for that." she mumbled before taking her bowl with a thanks and moving up too the deck. The weather was still dreary but not as murderous as the storm had been. It was drizzling miserably and the clouds put a darkness over them as the day was beginning.

Jack was back at the helm again, eyeing his compass while Will was nowhere on deck. Gibbs was shouting orders as he looked over the stocks, seeing what was ruined during the storm.

"How we doing?" she asked

"Miss Blake, awake already?" he asked

"True sailor hardly sleeps." she said to him before taking another mouthful of the hot food.

"Aye, that be true." he nodded and she moved off toward the helm where Cotten was standing behind Jack, looking over his shoulder.

"How we doing?" she asked

"How you doing?" he asked in return, looking at her right hand. Her wrist was covered by the shirt which was gathered at the base of her hand. She smiled at him and said nothing.

"We close or not?" she asked

"Aye, we'll be there soon, love." he smiled at her. She narrowed her eyes at his amused look, he had the same smugness about him as he had done down in the cabin yesterday.

Jack, having turned to the horizon, turned back to the girl as something caught his eye. She had looked over the ship to the bow and to the hidden horizon, the haze from the rain blocking her from seeing too far. Her movement had caught his attention with the gold that was hanging around her neck, now exposed due to her change of clothes, as it glinted in the movement.

He turned to look at it. She had a necklace around her neck, a medallion hanging on the end. It was a large round gold coin on a rather long golden chain, glinting with the water from the miserable rain. One side held engravings within it, while the other was decorated in sapphires which curved around the edge of half the medallion.

"What's this?" Jack asked grinning and he picked it up, twirling it in his fingers.

"The only thing both my parents ever gifted to me, together." she responded, taking it from his hand and dropping it back to bounce low against her chest.

"Sure it's not a bit more special than that?" he asked grinning

"Would you like to take it and test it for magical qualities?" she offered an eyebrow raised, one hand on her hip. He glanced to the side before grinning.

"Yes." he nodded and she rolled her eyes. "You know this just proves further what you are." he said

"How?" she questioned. He reached to turn it over, hiding the sapphires to show the engravings on the other side. Engraved was a Triquetra, a circle with it. Jack ran his finger over it and Blake simply rose an eyebrow, turning from it to him.

"You're point?"

"A symbol of the gods is it not?" he said

"You don't even know the answer to that question. It's just a symbol Jack, it's nothing to do with Gods. What if I turned and asked you whether you were related to gods just because of the coin hanging from your hair?" she said reaching up to it, the beads that hung over the forehead of his bandanna ending in a silver coin.

He grinned at her, the idea of being a God pleasing him before clearing his throat. "How long are you going to fake ignorance love?"

She lowered her hand and gave him a stern look. "Jack, why do you care whether I may or may not be the daughter of a god?"

"It'd be interesting to know a god." he grinned

"It's be convenient to use one." she corrected and his smile dropped, him glancing to the side, avoiding her gaze. "So with that in mind, why would anyone with power that can be abused, admit it?"

"Why wouldn't you hold it over others?" he asked in return

"Depends on how self-absorbed you are." she responded in a deadpan tone. Jack looked at her, not sure if that was an insult sent at him or not. Blake sent him a glare before she pulled the medallion from his hands and turned, her bowl now empty, to return to the kitchens.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Fog filled the air and covered the sea. The air was filled with white, while the waters seemed transparent, reflecting the darkness of what was below, but the whiteness of the fog.

Poking out of the waters surface, bits of wood could be seen. Masts, crows nests, bows and sterns. Ropes dressed the dark wood as shipwrecks, wood broken, splintered and rotting, littered the passage.

The _Interceptor_ sailed through two rocky cliffs, past the broken ships and grazing across the tops of some, scraping noises sounding through the air. Everything was eery and silent through the fog. Distantly, a faint outline through the fog, an island could be made out.

Blake stood on the bow, staring into the fog and at the shipwrecks that had been consumed by the passage. Cotton's parrot was on the bowsprit of the boat, a slight wind blowing through it's feathers as Blake's hair was brushed over her shoulders by it as well.

"Dead men tell no tales." the parrot called into the darkness, breaking the silence around the ship.

Blake grimaced. This place was eery, they got the name right, calling it the Island of the Dead, she felt as if death was surrounding her as they moved closer to the island.

Footsteps sounded and she turned to find Will walking up behind her. She gave him a smile as he stepped beside her, looking over the scene himself.

"Eery." he said

"Feels like it's surrounded by death." she whispered in response and Will glanced at her. He turned to look at Jack who was at the helm, steering them through the graveyard, his compass in his hand.

"Can I ask?" he said and Blake turned to him

"About?"

"Jack's interest in you." he admitted, taking a breath. She was slightly surprised Will had even noticed that, but then Jack did follow her around with his eyes and shout unnecessary comments at her. Blake turned to glance at the pirate captain, she sighed as she turned back to the fog.

"He's listening to rumours and superstitions." she said

"Why?"

"Some people like to believe in bigger things."

"Like what?" Will questioned confused

Blake looked at him from the corner of her eye before taking a deep breath. "Like gods."

William looked at her confused before he rose an eyebrow, looking surprised.

"Gods?"

"Well, the pirates we're following, the ones who took Elizabeth are cursed because of the Heathen Gods." she shrugged "If you believe such things."

"What's that got to do with you?" William wondered

"He's trying to get me to admit I'm the daughter of a god." she said, not looking at him and Will rose both his eyebrows, looking her over and then turning to Jack.

"He really is mad." Will muttered

"Like I said, he's letting rumours and superstitions get to his head." she said

"Rumours like what?" Will questioned and she glanced at him again, looking displeased by this topic.

"Rumours that there's a godly creature, spawn of a god, wondering our world. Weapons do not affect it, it cannot be killed, and it lives for years upon years, for impossible lengths of time." she said "It is said to be a beauty beyond compare and with abilities men cannot imagine."

"And Jack believes it's you?" Will said

She said nothing for a moment. "He's continuing to bug me about it, wanting me to admit it."

"What proof does he have?" Will asked

"He doesn't." she shrugged and she turned to move to the rest of the crew, who were crowded along one edge of the _Interceptor,_ her escape from the topic. Blake moved to the rat line, looking over the waters beside Gibbs and Will followed her, looking through the fog and at the ship graveyard, surrounding and housing the island of the dead.

"Put's a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs said.

Jack turned the helm, looking at his compass before turning it again. The boat scraped over the top of a mast poking up from the bottom of the cavern. It was so rotted that it simply broke off, rather than do any damage. Fish and sharks swam between the skeletons of the ships, through the clear water and waiting to pray on innocent sailors who fell within the cavern.

Cotton was standing behind Jack, staring at him as Jack looked at his compass. Jack glanced at Cotton uncomfortably, turning the wheel, looking back at his compass before shutting it with another glance at Cotton, who just continued to stare.

Gibbs moved away from the railing, grabbing some rigging to tighten it and rewrap it. Will glanced at Jack before he followed, determined.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked and Gibbs, yanking to tighten on the rope, turned to look at Jack.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isle de la Muerta." Gibbs said moving to grab another rope, smiling in reminiscence. Blake stalled toward them, listening with her hands in the back pockets of her breeches. "Depends who you know Mr Gibbs." she smirked, as she knew stories of Jack from before then. Gibbs nodded her head in agreement.

"That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_." he smiled before he took a swig of rum from his personal canteen. Blake turned to look at Jack as Will spun around to look at the first mate.

"What?" Will asked. Gibbs froze with his canteen at his lips. Will turned away, raising his eyebrows slightly. "He failed to mention that." he muttered

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now." Gibbs admitted as they turned to look at Jack at the helm, him turning the wheel again, Cotton still standing behind him. "And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share." Will turned to Gibbs as his eyes seemed to gleam at telling a story. "That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings." Gibbs shook his head at the bad idea and Will nodded in understanding. Blake released a breath, pulling a face that said Jack was a fool.

"I told you pirates survive by keeping secrets." Blake said to Will and she nodded to Gibbs who nodded in agreement.

"That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

Will looked surprised before he looked understanding. "So that's the reason for all the…" Will rose his arms and stumbled slightly, shaking his head and blinking as though he's just woken up from being knocked unconscious.

Blake smirked as she stood beside him. "Not quite." she said as the two glanced at her.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs admitted.

"Being marooned leaves a scar on a person, an impression." Blake said and Will glanced at her.

"Have you been marooned?" he wondered

She huffed looking irritated. "Unfortunately."

"Now Will," Gibbs said before he took a seat on a crate and Will sat beside him. "When a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly." Gibbs made a gun motion and put his fingers to his temple "But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will realised

"Aye." Gibbs nodded

"Captains get real attached to their ships Will." Blake said and he turned to her, her arms crossed over her chest now. "Not only do you loose something you care about when you're mutinied against, you loose trust in people you thought you could rely on." she said and he nodded in understanding. He looked back at Jack before looking confused.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will wondered

"Well, I'll tell ye." Gibbs said happily, raising his hands. "He waded out into the shallows and he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs grinned dramatically.

William paused and he turned to Blake who sighed and looked disappointed but nodded. That was the story, that was the understanding and it was likely a tale made up by Jack himself.

Will turned back to Gibbs, looking doubtful, staring for a moment.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" he repeated, not believing it.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs nodded. Will furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to simply stare at Gibbs.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked. Gibbs opened his mouth but his face contorted to confusion as he realised he didn't know the answer.

Blake rose an eyebrow before a shiver ran down her spine and she turned to find Jack just beside her. She looked him over with an annoyed look that he'd snuck up on her. Her movement caused Gibbs and William to turn and look at him as well.

"Human hair… from my back." he answered. Gibbs nodded with a grin, believing every word as he looked at Will who glanced at Blake, she responded by rolling her eyes and Will smirked slightly.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack ordered, shouting at the crew who were still at the railing.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" the crew chimed, beginning to move in order to secure the boat from drifting.

"Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack decided, looking at the boy. He turned to Blake who raised an eyebrow. "You'll be coming too."

"Why?" she questioned

"I have a point to prove." he said simply

"You think putting me in Barbossa's path will do that?" she asked

"Well he clearly knows something about you." Jack grinned. Blake's eyes narrowed dangerously and the grin began to diminish at the look. Blake turned to Will, her expression softer and he gave her a look back. She had made a promise that she could help him after all.

She turned back to Jack. "Fine." she said and he looked surprised for a moment before grinning. Will gave her a grateful look as she agreed.

"Great." Jack said and he moved to the longboat.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked following him to the longboat. Jack thought

"Keep to the code." he said

"Aye, the code." Gibbs nodded as Will watched him suspiciously.

"Code?" he asked Blake

"Can't be a pirate if you don't know the code Will." he looked offended she'd consider him such but she just continued. "Shockingly enough, Pirates have certain laws to abide by." she said

"Really?"

"Well they were made up by pirates themselves but yeah." she shrugged and Will rolled his eyes before smirking slightly.

"Because respectful people can't create the rules."

"Respectful people are boring." she returned as she moved to the gap and faced Will before jumping slightly backwards to land in the longboat. Jack, who'd climbed down already and was sitting in it, jumped as she landed before him. He held his hands out in response, waiting for the boat to rock or maybe even tip. It didn't make a ripple and Blake smirked at Jack who looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

"And you say you're normal?"

"I never made that claim." she said as Will climbed down behind her, Blake moving to sit at the other end of the boat to Jack. "In fact I actually said the opposite."

Will grabbed the ores as Jack smirked at Blake and Blake unwrapped the rope that held the boat to the ship. Blake and Will both pushed on the _Interceptor_ , to push them away from the boat before Will was able to begin to row.

"Where are we headed, Captain Sparrow?" Blake asked as he looked at his compass, opening it.

"The _Pearl_." he grinned and he turned his eyes from the compass to the fog, pointing to where the fog was very thick.

"Of course." she mumbled staring through the fog, her eyes narrowed.

Will moved the longboat and the three proceeded in silence through the density around them, Jack gave Will a few instructions, allowing their small boat to miss any rocks or ship pieces hiding within the fog. Eventually they rounded a corner and a ship came into sight.

The ship was black in every direction, the bow, the stern, the masts, the sails, the ropes and everything in between. The sails were ripped so often that there was barely anything to them. The pieces hung down and if not for the fact that it sat, floating upon the water, it might have been confused for a shipwreck.

Jack moved in the longboat to sit beside Blake who was looking at the ship with pursed lips and cold eyes. It was all too familiar to her for she had spent enough time aboard it to remember its details.

"Remembering happy memories." Jack asked her grinning as Will glanced between them. Blake turned to the captain with a sinister smile on her lips.

"Want me to drown you?" she threatened at his comment. He pulled a grimace at her.

"You're no fun." he mumbled before pulling out a spyglass and pointed it at the ship.

Will moved close behind the two, staring at the ship himself in waiting as Blake turned back to it as well. Jack looked the ship over, a few of the crew members were guarding it but it was otherwise empty, majority of the crew was missing from the vessel.

"Is she there?" Will asked

"No." Jack said lowering the spyglass. He turned to Blake and they both shared a knowing look.

"Where is she?" Will asked

Jack placed his hand on the end of the spy glass and pushed, shortening the length and compacting it. "It's begun." he said simply.

"She's in the island." Blake responded, turning to the wall beside her.

"In?" Will questioned and she nodded.

"There are elaborate caves all through the inside, they'll be in one of those."

"Which one?" Will asked

"The one where all the boats are." Blake responded with a shrug as Jack grinned as Will looked at the island looking worried.

"Not to worry." Jack said holding out his compass again. Blake eyed the thing for a moment, it seemed to be his most treasured item and not only that, he relied on it all the time.

Jack shooed Will and the boy moved before the pirate captain took the ores himself. Using his compass he began to move the longboat.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

They moved around the island before a cave came into sight and Jack directed them into it, closing his compass now and following the passage. Blake, being at the front of the boat, entered into the darkness first while Will fiddled with a lantern. He put it on a hook and held it by the girl's head, looking around the cave with her.

He moved the lantern to see skeletons, old rusty and chipped swords sticking out of the sand as well as empty chests as crabs nicked the bones. Blake glanced at it with little reaction while Will's eyes widened with slight fear.

He distracted himself by beginning to talk.

"What part of the Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked

"Pirates Code." Jack answered simply as he rowed, the two men having their backs to one another. "Any man who falls behind, is left behind." Jack answered as they passed another abandoned skeleton.

"No heroes amongst thieves, ay?" Will said with an accusatory tone.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one." Will furrowed his eyebrows, glancing at the pirate as Blake shared a look with him. He looked surprised and confused by the statement. Jack glanced at their sides, being careful of where the ores would be going as he rowed through a small archway. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," Something glittered and shined as Will held the lantern high and the boy gazed down at it in wonder. Jack noticed the shine as well as Blake glanced down at it. "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure." Jack said as they looked at the glittering gold sitting on the rocks not far below the boat. Blake reached her hand in and scooped up a few, the water trickling from her hand and the light causing the water to sparkle on the gold even more.

Jack grinned and leaned forwards but Blake snatched her hand closed and pocketed the money herself, giving Jack a look before she stood up. Will and Jack looked at her surprised by her sudden movement before the boat sailed up between many others and scraped onto the rock of the shore.

Bake stepped from the boat and onto the sand as Will got out and grabbed the end, pulling it up further. Jack got out to follow Blake who, after listening to a moment, moved toward an opening in the rocks.

"That's not true!" Will said as Jack walked past him and over to Blake, the boy tying off the boat. "I am not obsessed with treasure." he mumbled. Blake and Jack shared a look as voices reached them before creeping to a break in the rock, which was a dead end but held an opening to the right. Jack climbed up some rock, Blake beside him, peering over the rock and out the window like gap as mutterings and mumbles were sounding through the caves.

The cave was filled with men, pirates, all wearing ripped and faded clothes, bandannas and hats covering their heads. There was one women within the room, standing directly opposite the three's hiding place behind the crew of pirates. She wore a deep wine coloured dress, not entirely done up properly, and she stood behind a stone chest. The lid covered the top of it as another man stood beside her, wearing dark blacks and greys, a large hat on his head and facing the crew before him.

Blake's eyebrows rose as she saw the girl, eyeing the dress. "That's mine…" she muttered and Jack looked at her.

"What?"

"The dress." she muttered nodding to it and Jack peered through the cave at the girl.

"It's nice." he said and she gave him a look as Will peered at the two.

Blake was surprised the pirates ad bothered to keep it… why had they kept it? She turned to look at the man beside the girl annoyed, Captain Barbossa. Probably just some way of toying with her.

Jack turned back to Will, looking past Blake.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack admitted. Will looked at him confused as a voice sounded through the cave and he crept up beside the two to look through the gap in the rock at the gathering.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end!" Barbossa spoke, earning cheers from his crew.

Will's eyes had landed on the girl directly opposite them and he gazed at her.

"Elizabeth." Will muttered

Blake glanced at him and then to the girl. She really was beautiful with golden brown hair cascading in curls over her shoulders. Her eyes were brown and her skin fair as she stared down at the pirates before her frightened.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here had proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa cried, throwing his hands into the air. The pirates all cheered

"Suffered, I have." Regatti shouted

"Punished, we were. The lot of us — disproportionate to our crimes!" his crew nodded as Barbossa knocked one fist into the other palm with each word. "Here it is," Barbossa turned to the stone chest and kicked the lid off of it, toward Elizabeth who had to take a step back. The chest was filled with coins, all gold, all with a face in the middle of them, all glittering in the light. Elizabeth looked down at it surprised as Barbossa ran his fingers over the gold "…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself." Will glanced at Jack, curious about this curse that continued to be mentioned, but the two pirates were focused upon the ceremony. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…" Barbossa took a handful and dropped them back into the chest before turning to Elizabeth "Save for this." he pointed at the girl and Blake's eyes narrowed slightly before she noticed a golden coin hanging at Elizabeth's neck, shining slightly and matching her hair rather well.

Will scrambled to get forward and do something.

"Jack!" Will suddenly went to pull himself forward as if about to leap out of the rock opening and both Blake and Jack grabbed him, pulling him down and back behind the rock, out of sight quickly. "Not yet." Jack said as they ducked out of sight. Will's hand hit some coins sitting to his right and he knocked them over, causing a jingling. Amongst the crew members was a small monkey who turned at the sound and looked around but saw nothing.

"We wait for the opportune moment." Jack whispered to Will.

"You can't just rush in there Will, you're one person against an entire crew, think more carefully for a moment." Blake advised "Or you'll not only get yourself killed but likely Elizabeth as well."

Jack glanced from her to Will before he moved past them both and moved back toward the boats.

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa continued

"When's that?" Will questioned as he followed Jack and Blake glanced back at the pirates. "When it's of greatest profit to you?" he accused. Jack stopped and his eyes widened slightly.

"May I ask you something?" Jack turned and walked toward him, his hands raised as he invaded Will's personal space. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" he asked "Do us a favour… I know it's difficult for you, but please, stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack pointed to the floor and then turned to disappear into the cave.

Will narrowed his eyes as he watched the pirate leave. He turned to Blake who had moved to join them as Jack disappeared through the rock. She rose an eyebrow at his look and shrugged.

"Probably has some plan." she said

"Yeah… but what?" Will muttered. He looked aggravated. "I can't just sit and do nothing." he looked frustrated.

Blake turned back to where the pirates were, on the other side of the rock.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asked, his voice echoing.

"Us!" The pirates shouted

"And who's blood must yet be paid?"

"Her's!"

"We need to figure out how to get Elizabeth, without getting seen. Stealth would be our friend right now." Blake said and Will watched her. The girl turned and moved down another path, away from where Jack headed and Will glanced at her. He moved to a boat and picked up an ore, looking it over before moving off.

Blake moved around the cavern the pirates were in, Barbossa moving more and more to her left as she passed gaps in the rock, being careful not to be seen.

"You know the first thin I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa asked, earning laughter from his crew mates before he turned to Elizabeth beside him. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." he suddenly placed a hand on the back of her neck and forced her to bend over the chest before her. The pirate captain dug into the chest, the rustling of coins sounding, before he pulled out a knife, the blade stained and yellow. The pirates began to chant, thumping their hands down as they watched.

Blake came to a stop and crouched beside an opening in the cave. She was almost directly behind Barbossa now and the only thing between her and him, was a pool of water.

"Begun by blood… by blood undone."

Barbossa reached to Elizabeth and yanked off the medallion from her neck, one of the aztec coins placed on a chain. He grabbed her hand and placed the coin in it before taking the knife and digging the point into the palm of her hand, blood oozing from the cut. Elizabeth gasped from the cut before she looked down at it and then at Barbossa confused.

"That's it?" Elizabeth asked. Barbossa looked at her before he smirked slightly

"Waste not." Barbossa responded before he placed his hand over the back of her's, clenching their fingers over the coin and holding her hand out over the chest. The pirates all went silent as Blake heard footsteps and she turned quickly, defensively, only to see Will coming up behind her.

She shot him an annoyed look for creeping up on her before relaxing.

"What's the plan?" he whispered close to her ear, hardly daring to make a sound through the now silence.

"Jack's right about waiting for the opportune moment." she responded carefully. "You can swim right?" she whispered and Will nodded before he looked at the pool. "All we need is a distraction for the pirates or Elizabeth's attention then." she confessed "We can use the water as cover and sneak back to the boats." her forehead furrowed as she glanced around and Will was looking over the water and where Elizabeth stood atop a pile of treasure by the chest before them. "Where's Jack?" Will glanced at her.

"Taking a nap." he said and she looked confused at him. He elaborated no more.

Barbossa gripped Elizabeth's wrist and she released the coin, covered in her blood, into the chest. It pelted onto the others, jingling before Barbossa released Elizabeth and stood beside the chest, his eyes closed, his hands out and in waiting. Elizabeth looked at her hand, rubbing a thumb under the cut, wincing slightly.

Will and Blake shared a look and she held a finger to her lips. The boy nodded before he moved to the waters edge and Blake watched him carefully slip into it. She waved a hand casually and not a single sound emanated from the action.

The pirates were still, waiting for a while until they all began to open their eyes. The pirates looked around at one another with confusion on their faces. Blake glanced slightly at the pirates she could see around the pile of treasure between them. She glanced at the water as Will emerged a little ways away. He was careful, looking around before he turned to Blake. She rose her hand for him to pause and placed the finger to her lips again.

The pirates looked at themselves, glancing at their chests and at one another, looking around the cave as if for a sign of change. Barbossa opened his eyes, his forehead furrowed.

"Did it work?" Koehler wondered, snapping everyone out of the silence. The pirates looked at him and at one another.

"I don't feel no different." Ragetti admitted

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked. Barbossa rolled his eyes and pulled out his pistol, shooting Pintel in the chest and surprising his crew mates, Ragetti beside Pintel jumping from the proximity.

Blake nodded to Will as the noise in the cave rose again and he took a breath before vanishing below the surface.

The shot rang out through the cave and all of the pirates looked surprised, looking at Pintel. Pintel froze for a second before he gazed down to look at the wound, the bullet having entered at his heart.

The pirates were still for a moment watching him but Pintel didn't fall over or collapse.

"You're not dead." Koehler noticed

"No." Pintel said thankfully with a smile, glancing at his chest again. He then looked at Barbossa and his smile vanished to show surprise and disappointed. "He shot me!" he realised pointing at Barbosa.

"It didn't work." Ragetti muttered sounding horrified.

"The curse is till upon is!" Twig complained. Barbossa rose the knife to his face, looking at it with the blood along the sharp end. Elizabeth was looking over the pirates as Barbossa rounded on her.

"You, maid!" he snapped, Elizabeth looked at him jumping slightly. "You're father, what was his name?" she didn't say anything "Was your father William Turner?" he grabbed Elizabeth and shook her as he spoke.

"No." she said with a slight smile

"Where's his child?" Barbossa demanded, releasing her and shoving her slightly. "The child that sailed from England eight years ago," Barbossa grabbed the medallion and waved it in her face "the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" she still didn't answer, giving Barbossa a defiant look so that in his frustration, Barbossa backhanded her. Elizabeth and the medallion tumbled down the pile of treasure towards Blake, who had rounded the rock wall to avoid being spotted. Elizabeth tumbled to the bottom of the pile of treasure and lay motionless opposite Blake at the water's edge.

"You two!" Bo'sun began and Pintel and Ragetti jumped at being addressed. "You brought us the wrong person!" he accused and the pirates chanted in agreement, causing the two to look at them all.

"No! She had the medallion. She's the proper age." Pintel defended as Will rose out of the water just before Elizabeth. He turned to see her so close with slight surprise before glancing up at the stone chest above them.

"She said her name was Turner — you heard her!" Ragetti added

Carefully Will reached forwards and placed a wet hand on her mouth. Elizabeth jumped in surprise, opening her eyes as he leaned close to her and he placed a finger to his mouth. She relaxed upon seeing him before he indicated for her to follow him. Elizabeth turned and saw the medallion amongst the dirt beside her and she grabbed it before Will moved backwards and helped her slip into the water quietly.

"You brought us here for nothing!" Twig accused Barbossa.

"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa snapped

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse." Koehler blamed.

Will and Elizabeth reached the other side of the water and Blake offered them both a hand. Elizabeth looked at her surprised and Blake smiled before offering her her hand. The girl glanced at Will who nodded before Elizabeth took Blake's hand and she helped heave the girl and her heavy dress into the rock surface.

Blake gave her a smile as Will took the girl's hand again before Blake lead the way through the caves.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"

Blake came to an opening in the cave behind all of the pirates and Will and Elizabeth stopped behind her. At that moment the pirates all cheered and Blake used the noise and distraction to grab Will and yank him around the rocks, in sight of the pirates for a moment, and through another tunnel. Will pulled Elizabeth behind him as they moved through the darkness, the pirates still arguing being them.

"And it's you who brought us here in the first place." Bosun added

"Will who is this?" Elizabeth asked quietly

"Blake." Will said and the girl turned to grin at Elizabeth.

"Blake Villemaire. Nice to meet you Elizabeth." she said

"V-Villemaire?" Elizabeth asked surprised and Blake looked at her with the same expression.

"You've heard of me?" Blake asked

"Of course! Stories say you're the daughter of a god." Elizabeth said looking overwhelmed. Will rose an eyebrow and looked at Blake who looked irritated.

"For gods sake." she muttered before they reached the ocean water, all the boats waiting, tied to the shore.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?" Barbossa's shouts sounded through the caves.

Blake glanced backwards and then at the boats again. "Will," she said and he turned to her "Grab all the ores." she said

"Why?" Elizabeth asked

"One, we've taken you, two you took that coin." she pointed to Elizabeth's hand where the coin was still clutched within it. "They'll be after you and the medallion." she confessed as Will collected the ores from the longboats and put them all in the single boat he, Jack and Blake and taken from the _Interceptor_.

"This way, we can slow down their pursuit." Blake explained.

The two girls climbed into the boat with all the ores and Will pushed the boat away from the rock before jumping in with them. He took two ores and began to row quickly.

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case." the voices faded away as they began to leave the caves.

Once they were out in the open water Blake began to take the ores out and put them in the water, lightening the row boat and causing them to float or sink within the graveyard.

"How did you find me?" Elizabeth asked Blake

"Luckily for you, the _Black Pearl_ is a well known ship if you know the right stories." Blake responded

"And how do you know Will?" Elizabeth questioned of her

"He picked me out of the middle of the ocean." Blake responded as she deposited another ore. Elizabeth looked surprised before she turned to Will who shrugged.

"How did you get here though?" she asked next

"He stole a ship." Blake said over Will's shoulder and Elizabeth looked surprised. Will looked guilty before Blake pointed over his shoulder and she turned to see the _Interceptor_ coming into view through the mist.

"The _Interceptor_?" Elizabeth questioned

"He's a determined young lad." Blake nodded, smirking slightly as Will glanced at her slightly annoyed. She gave him a wink as they approached the ship.

The crew atop of the _Interceptor_ helped to bring the longboat to the side of the ship before Blake allowed Elizabeth to climb up the ladder first. She had a bit of a time of it in her dress but she was followed by Will as she managed to reach the deck.

Her feet hit the floor and she looked up at the crew, expecting to see soldiers and instead seeing pirates, all crowded around and staring at her.

"Not more pirates." she muttered

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs stepped forwards and Elizabeth looked at him, surprised as she recognised his face. Will climbed up the side of the ship, stepping onto the deck behind Elizabeth.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she asked surprised as Blake landed on the deck last.

"Hey, boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked ignoring Elizabeth

"Jack?! Jack Sparrow?" she questioned turning to Will and he turned from her, avoiding the accusing gaze on her face.

"He fell behind." Will said simply before placing a hand on Elizabeth's back and leading across the deck as the pirates all looked at her. Gibbs turned to Blake who shrugged.

"He got on Will's bad side." she said simply.

Gibbs looked at the disappointed faces of the crew and took a breath. "Keep to the code." Gibbs said simply before looking back at the island.

"We don't hurry up we'll have the Pearl on us likely." Blake said "Weigh the anchor! Hoist the sails! Heading due west!" she shouted and they all looked at her before her eyes narrowed harshly. Instantly the men began to move across the deck, following her orders as Blake headed for the helm. They were scared by her glare.

"Make quickly, divvies." AnaMaria ordered and they began to make way to sail.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"You getter get us as much wind in those sails as possible Gibbs!" Blake shouted from her place by the helm. He glanced at her with a slightly amused look on his face as she took up the role of captain.

"Why are they coming after us?" AnaMaria questioned behind her, turning the wheel as the island began to sink behind them.

"Because we have something they want." Blake said turning to her. "The Royal Navy thinks this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, well we're about to find out." she said, glancing behind them.

"Brace the foreyard! I want every wind possible in those sails!" she shouted

"Cap'n!" the girl looked at someone by the railing, looking past the _Interceptor_ to the waters behind them. Blake moved to the railing and noticed a black spec in the distance, a haze of white following behind it.

"Shit." she muttered "Gibbs! _Black Pearl_ , 6 o'clock!" she shouted and Gibbs moved to the railing himself. He pulled a face before turning to the deck.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." The _Black Pearl_ was getting closer every moment as Blake looked back at it, AnaMaria moving the wheel to gain them as much as wind as possible. The waves were crashing at the bow, washing up onto the deck slightly on the top level by the bowsprit. The boat rose and fell as they plummeted through the waves, the speed increasing as the wind hit the sails.

Elizabeth appeared from below the deck, her cut hand now bandaged and the dress and her hair now dry. She moved from the hatch toward the stairs and the helm where Gibbs, AnaMaria and Blake stood. Blake eyed her in the deep wine dress and rolled her eyes before turning back to the _Pearl_.

"What's happening?" Elizabeth asked

"The _Black Pearl_ , she's gaining on us." AnaMaria asked as she turned the wheel. Elizabeth heaved herself up onto the railing of the ship, peering back at the Pearl, only so many legs behind them and with the fog giving it its ghostly appearance.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth believed as she hurried up the stairs to them.

"According to the British Navy, who doesn't believe in ghost ships pirated by skeletons." Blake said glancing at AnaMaria who nodded in her direction.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." AnaMaria said. Elizabeth turned around, glancing at the sea fleetingly before she hitched up the dress and walked towards AnaMaria.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" she asked

"Aye." AnaMaria noted, looking curious about the question.

"Well, then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?" she pointed. And the three, Gibbs turning, followed her arm to see schools of fish kicking up waves as the water colour was lighter in the shallow waters.

Blake smirked and Gibbs grinned.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough."

"Lighten the ship, stem to stern!" AnaMaria ordered

"Hard to starboard!" Blake said to AnaMaria, who began to pull on the wheel as Gibbs turned to the crew.

"Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it's lost." Gibbs shouted

"Hold the gunpowder!" Blake shouted and the three looked at her "We might need it." she said looking back at the _Black Pearl._ "And dispatch the rum!" she shouted to have crew all turn to her, Gibbs included, freezing in their actions. "You wanna argue!" she shouted angrily, a serious fierceness about her that said she was not to be trifled with. "If we survive we can get more, you ingrates!" they began to dash around instantly.

"Was that necessary?" Elizabeth asked her as she moved to stand at her side.

"With pirates and rum? Yes." she nodded "They'll do anything to save it."

"Even sacrifice themselves?"

Blake gave Elizabeth a look that said, yes it was stupid but that was pirates for you.

Barrels were thrown overboard and sent floating backwards towards the _Pearl_. Blake moved to the back of the ship, climbing the railing and grabbing the rope there. She glanced at those behind her before turning back to the _Pearl_. The barrels floated towards the ship and the waters pushed them away, the force of the ship forcing the water to its side. Blake huffed before she turned to the _Interceptor_ , looking over the ship and it's workers. She rose a hand to the sails and her hair was blown around her as the wind increased. A few people stumbled as the ship increased in speed some more.

Blake turned to glance at the _Pearl_ , watched as the hatches over the cannons in the lower deck of the ship were opened, the cannons being pushed out on either side. The flag of the skull and crossed swords was risen up the main mast.

She turned back to the boat before her as people were handing around cannon balls. The shoals were still far off and as the _Black Pearl_ continued to ascend. They still weren't fast enough and she doubted they'd make it in time.

Will came out onto the deck as boxes, crates and barrels were being thrown overboard. He climbed his way onto the railing, holding onto the ratline as he leaned over the side to see the _Pearl_.

From within the cannons of the _Pearl_ , ores were being pushed out and directed downwards into the water. Blake grit her teeth before jumping down from the railing.

"Hold the cannon balls!" she shouted and people turned to them. "Ready the cannons!" people threw things overboard while other's began to prepare for the battle looming upon them. AnaMaria and Elizabeth turned to see the _Black Pearl_ , running up behind them, larger than the _Interceptor_ , but still faster, pulling its fog with it.

Elizabeth's face showed disappointment, her lips pursed as lightening the ship had not worked affectively.

"It was a good plan. Up 'till now." AnaMaria admitted, turning to look over her shoulder as Gibbs stood with the three girls. AnaMaria took the wheel, turning it in her hand, turning back to the front.

Will jumped down from the railing and, grabbing a line, pulled himself up the stairs towards them.

"Gibbs!" the first mate, Elizabeth and Blake turned to him as he stood beside the man. "We have to make a stand. We must fight!" Will said strongly, looking between the three as AnaMaria looked at him dumbfounded. "Load the guns!"

"With what?" AnaMaria demanded

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left." Will said strongly. Gibbs looked the boy over, thinking and he turned to Blake.

"We don't load those guns with something then we have no back up. We'll be blown to smithereens." she said and Gibbs nodded to her before turned to the crew members.

"Load the guns!" he agreed and AnaMaria rolled her eyes, looking irritated. Gibbs ran down the steps towards the crew, who were all waiting on instructions. "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!"

Will turned to look at Blake and Elizabeth and Blake nodded before she moved from the helm.

"Bring out the armoury!" she shouted "Arm yourselves!" She herself checked the contents of her pistol as men ran down the stairs to bring up shot guns, spears, swords and pistols.

The cannons were loaded with cutlery, glass, knifes and anything that would pack a punch, the left over cannon balls were added first and quickly.

Blake turned to look at the _Pearl,_ watching as it was slightly to the _Interceptor_ 's port. She grit her teeth before moving to Gibbs who was leaning over the railing, watching the ship also.

"The _Black Pearl_ attacks from the port quarter, they'll fire from out of range if given the chance." She warned and Gibbs looked at her. "Trust me." she said, her expression determined and knowing. This wasn't the first time she'd seen the _Black Pearl_ attack another ship after all.

Gibbs looked back at it before running for the helm, where AnaMaria looked at it again, a worried look on her face. Will chased the first mate, jumping a cannon.

"The _Pearl_ is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs warned. Elizabeth looked at him before turning back to AnaMaria.

"Lower the anchor on the right side." she said and the four all looked at her as Blake had joined them. AnaMaria just stared at her astounded. Gibbs looked just as unsure about the idea as Blake turned to the _Black Pearl_. "On the starboard side!" Elizabeth snapped

"Turn the ship one-eighty and give us an advantage, they wont be able to get out without taking some damage." Blake agreed "Let's just hope they don't ram us." she added as Gibbs and AnaMaria stared at them.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will shrugged in agreement.

"You're daft, lady! You all are!" AnaMaria snapped, turning the wheel as she looked between Elizabeth, Will and Blake.

Gibbs however was grinning.

"Daft like Jack!" he said before turning to the ship behind them and to the crew. "Lower the starboard anchor!" No one moved and they all stared at him confused, sharing unsure looks. "Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Will moved past Gibbs to help.

"Make sure everything's strapped down! Tighten the cannons' holds!" Blake shouted over the railing before she turned to the wheel. "AnaMaria," Blake said and she reached for the wheel. AnaMaria released it instantly and Blake grabbed it in both hands before turning it hard to starboard, spinning the wheel with one giant tug. The boat began to turn, people staggering across the deck from the movement.

The anchor on the starboard side was cut loose to plunge into the water. Blake felt it hit the sand as the ship tipped while it turned due to the speed. The anchor dragged along the ocean floor before suddenly it hooked and there was a lurch on the wheel. The anchor pulled on the ship, the anchor and the rudder arguing as the rope attached to the actor strung tight. Instantly it pulled on the ship, ripping through the wood as everyone hung on, stopping them from being thrown to the deck.

Blake released the wheel and it began to spin excessively before the boat could be tipped over.

Instantly the bow rose, the stern rounded and the entire boat turned around to club-haul. The _Pearl_ was aimed right for the middle of the _Interceptor_ and Blake stared at it, biting her lip slightly as the stern of the _Interceptor_ continued to round, making the ship turn around completely.

She heard shouts on the _Pearl,_ unable to yet make out the words exactly, but saw the crew mates running around before the wheel was turned and the _Pearl_ turned hard to port and the ores sticking out of the starboard was racked in.

The _Black Pearl_ turned and moved to brush past the _Interceptor_ 's stern, the two ships facing in opposite directions now.

"Prepare to board side!" Blake shouted "Ready the starboard cannons!"

Will ran around giving people cannon lighters as the crew prepared the cannons, the _Black Pearl_ lining itself up beside the _Interceptor_ , before the boy moved to a cannon himself.

"Keep us steady now." Will said to Gibbs as Blake let AnaMaria take the wheel back.

The _Black Pearl_ had many more crew members than the _Interceptor_ did. They were climbing on the rigging, standing by the railings and shouting through the cannon holes in the ship. The _Interceptor_ 's crew returned with as much noise.

Blake glared at Barbossa as he stood by the helm and pulled her sword out as he did.

"Now!" Will shouted

"Fire!" Blake bellowed

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted

"Fire all!" Elizabeth shouted.

The cannons fired between the two ships and smoke filled the air, blocking the opposition from one another. Despite the _Interceptor_ 's cannons having no cannon balls, the cutlery did the trick and broke through the _Pearl_ 's wood.

The blows caused people to be blown off their feet, falling for the water below or across the deck. Wood flew and splintered everywhere as the cannons were reloaded.

Blake grabbed her pistol and fired it across at the water at the _Pearl_. She hit a dead on centre, hitting a man in the forehead. He was knocked to the floor of the deck before many other's followed her lead. Gun fire joined the cannon fire as the crew mates shouted at one another and the sound of wood joined the blasts.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The crew of the _Interceptor_ were all standing along the starboard railing, ducking behind it to avoid the gun shots and cannon blasts, the ships vibrated from the hits and the cannons were reloaded again and again. Blake's aim was precise, but after hitting a few crewmen, she watched as they either were left unaffected or just got right back up again.

Shooting them was not enough. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ however stood as close to the _Interceptor_ as they could get, the bullets didn't hurt them and so they didn't care about standing in the open and getting hit. The only advantage to this, was that they fell into the waters when knocked off balance. Blake used this to her advantage.

Elizabeth was ducking beside Will who had a shot gun in his hand, causing people to fall from the _Pearl_ and into the waters which were more steadily being stained with blood.

Gibbs moved across the deck and Blake moved quickly to pull him out of the way. The bullet missed him as Blake pushed him before they crouched down beside Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth had a shotgun in her hands, reloading them for the men, AnaMaria on her other side.

"Thanks Miss Blake." Gibbs nodded to her and she gave him a nod, but there was a look of pain across her face as she did. Blake glanced down to her stomach to see blood on her fingers as she touched the skin. She winced and looked annoyed before ignoring the wound and picking up a shotgun. She fired it over the railing, knocking a man off of the railing of the _Pearl_.

"We're in trouble, we don't have enough amo, especially for the cannons, and they've got more people and fire power than we do." Blake admitted over the blasts.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass." Gibbs said in agreement

"Your turn." Elizabeth countered as she reloaded a gun and AnaMaria crouched back beside her.

"We don't have the power to win…" Blake said thinking

"Now is a really good time to wish you were the daughter of a god." Will said to Blake quietly from beside her.

"I'd only be half." she said rolling her eyes as she fired the shotgun at the _Pearl_. "With the ships facing opposite directions we could try running but I don't think we'd get far." she confessed

"We need us a devil's dowry." Gibbs admitted before firing again, one eye closed.

"We'll give them her." AnaMaria pointed her pistol at Elizabeth's head, grabbing the girl as she did. Elizabeth looked surprised as Will's eyes widened.

"Wont do us any good." Blake shook her head

"She's not what they're after." Will confessed. Elizabeth looked at Will and then down to her chest. She pulled lightly on her bodice only to realise she wasn't wearing the aztec coin. AnaMaria looked irritated as Elizabeth turned back to Will.

"The medallion." she muttered. Will stared at her before he suddenly got up and ran for the hatch opening it and disappearing down into the lower decks. Blake glanced after him before she rolled her eyes, of course they'd lost the thing most wanted right now.

"You telling me you left the medallion unguarded?" she demanded of Elizabeth

"I left it with Will. It's his."

"You're both foolish regardless." she returned and Elizabeth shot her a look as the ombre-haired girl sighed. "I guess if it ends up at the bottom of the ocean because of this then that's something."

Elizabeth looked at the girl who took a breath to remove her irritation before she fired her weapon again.

"Raise yer colours ya bloomin' cockroaches!" Barbossa shouted over the cannon fire at the _Interceptor_ as cannon balls were rolling all over the _Black Pearl_ 's deck. People fell from the rigging due to the shots being fired.

"Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" Barbossa shouted and Blake looked up before she grit her teeth and stood to her feet, drawing one of her swords at her waist. The crew of the _Pearl_ all grabbed grappling hooks, prepared already on the deck, before one last cannon blast sounded rom the _Pearl_. Blake watched as a double ended, chained cannonball went spinning through the air until it hit the main mast of the _Interceptor_.

"Take cover!" she shouted.

The mast cracked and and creaked as the post was slashed in two and it began to wobble. Those on top, fell, loosing their balance or grip, falling to the deck or waters.

Blake put her pistol in her holster before running to grab one of the ropes hanging onto the mast, twisting it around her wrist.

"Blake!" Will shouted but he watched her surprised as she swung from the rope as the mast moved.

The mast began to tip towards the _Pearl_ , making those throwing the grappling hooks pause and the gun shots to momentarily stop. Blake was pulled by the falling mask towards the _Black Pearl_ , swinging her over the water between the ships. The crew on the _Pearl_ all ran for cover and ducked, except for Barbossa, who simply took a few steps forwards and the mast fell around him, the sails covering his deck.

Blake was thrown into the _Pearl_ 's mast and she hung from the rope swinging slightly. The pirates below her began to get to their feet, having hit the deck to avoid the mast as she shook her head and glanced down at them all.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" Barbossa shouted and his crew began to run for the railing, ignoring the sails covering the black deck and, grappling hooks in hands, they began to throw them at the _Interceptor_. The first one across the separation between the ships, running across the mast, was Barbossa's monkey.

Blake grit her teeth as she hung by her one arm before she spun her sword in the other to sheath it. The crew threw their grappling hooks towards the _Interceptor_ , hooking them on rigging and the railings. The sailors grabbed their ropes and jumped to swing across the boat, some people fired at those approaching the _Interceptor._

Blake grit her teeth and raised her fist before she slammed it downwards before her. The blasts of the air were drowned out as an explosion seemed to occur under the waters, between the two ships. Water jumped from the ocean all of a sudden, reaching as high as the masts, some stained in red, and caught those flying on the grappling hooks.

The two boats rocked fiercely, sending people to the decks as they were thrown off their feet. Cries of surprise sounded as the two decks were flooded with water, as if the sea itself decided to intervene. Blake closed her eyes as the water fell and she was drenched. Those below slipped and were forced to the floor by the force gravity exerted on the liquid.

Those on the grappling hooks were sent into the air by the force, a few lucky ones landed back on the boats while the rest were drawn down into the ocean with the water. The boats were silent for a moment as nothing had seemed to cause the explosion.

Blake shook her head, removing the water from her eyes before she redrew her pistol. She looked it over before firing it and finding the powder was now wet when nothing happened. Irritated and slightly annoyed at herself, she pocketed the pistol and redrew her sword before releasing the rope. She dropped onto the deck, and spun, cutting at one pirate who called out. The attentions of all the pirates were drawn to her as she drew her second sword and kicked someone in the back out of her way as she did. A gun shot sounded out and Blake froze momentarily, closing her eyes for a moment before she took a breath and turned. pirate had it pointed at her as a few others had moved to engage their opponents. Blake glared at the pirate before she turned around and in a quick few movements the man was on the deck. She glared at him annoyed before she engaged with another pirate who turned to her, snapping out of the surprise of the sea's mysterious interference.

The fighting broke out again at the girl's movements as a cannon fired, breaking the silence and shaking the _Interceptor_. A few pistols were still able to be fired and they joined the cannon fire, while most of the guns had wet powder within them. Blake, both swords in her hands, was engaged by three pirates of the _Pearl_ 's crew, while the rest were making their way across the mast that sat between the ships, boarding the _Interceptor_.

The crew of the _Pearl_ disappeared below the _Interceptor_ , moving for the powder magazine as instructed, while other's engaged in sword fights with the _Interceptor_ 's crew. The gun shots were fired across the decks as well as between the ships, cries and shouts sounded as the pirates engaged. The _Interceptor_ 's crew continued to duck out of the way of the bullets, becoming harder as they were engaged in sword fights. Men fell for the waters, being stabbed and shot as Blake ducked under a sword, stabbed one of her's forwards and than spun around to slice off the head of her opponent.

"Come back from that!" she snapped before drawing the sword from the guy's stomach. "Who said cursed pirates couldn't die?" she muttered before hearing a shout. She turned to find someone running at her for her to step sideways and raise her knee, slamming it into his stomach. He groaned and gasped from the contact before she slammed the hilt of one of her swords into his head, knocking him to the deck.

She turned around to meet another pirate who's pistol was pointed at her head, she leaned out of its aim just as it was fired before she used her swords to remove it from the pirate's grip, cutting his hand off and then kicking him in the stomach, forcing him to stumble backwards. He tripped on a lip in the deck and fell down a set of stairs below the deck of the _Pearl_.

"You have quite the skill." Blake turned to see Jack suddenly run towards her from below deck himself.

"Where have you been?" she said before they both ducked a sword and both kicked him in the chest before Blake slashed his chest.

"You're the one who left me behind." he reminded her

"I did not, Will did." she defended "Shouldn't have tried to use him."

"What ever, we could really use some goddess powers right now." he said to her as another shot sounded and Jack ducked while Blake gasped, squeezing her eyes shut before she turned to send Jack an annoyed look.

"Not a goddess Jack." she responded through her teeth. She took an intake of breath, shaking slightly before she released it, ignoring the burning pain she had running through her body at the moment.

"Wow, you're actually denying it?" he said surprised. Blake grinned through her pain and she raised her sword to Jack's surprise, before stabbing it past his arm at a pirate running up behind him. Jack glanced at he pirate and then to Blake again.

"I am denying being a full blooded goddess, yes." she nodded as she moved her sword and sent the pirate to the floor.

"Ah, but not a half-blood." he grinned back and she rolled her eyes. "Now, where is William?" he asked

"Last I saw he was going below the deck of the _Interceptor_." she said nodding her head at the ship. Jack looked at it as well before he hurried toward the railing. He climbed up and looked across the ships, eyeing the crew members in sight as a pirate, who'd been swinging across the gap between the ships. hit a man climbing on the _Interceptor_ 's ratline. He swung back again and Jack watched him before grabbing the rope the pirate clung to when it came into reach. The man hit the deck while Jack watched him.

"Thanks very much."

Blake rolled her eyes at him before reposting at her opponent. She hit his sword out of her way before bringing her fist, and other sword hilt, into his nose.

The gun fire continued between the ships as Blake turned to face yet another pirate. She recognised him easily, being the Fire Mate to Barbossa, Bo'sun.

"Well, well, well." he sneered at her, tall, balled, nasty and buff, much bigger than she. "Look who we have here." Blake sneered back before she rose her swords to him and he grinned at the thought.

Blake countered all of his blows as the gun fire around them continued. Being smaller she was more agile and dodged better. She cut at the man several times but he moved enough to not receive any blows that could temporarily disable him.

"You sure you can keep this up?" he grinned at her as he blocked both her swords with one of his.

"You forgetting who I am!?" she snapped back and removed one sword to stab his stomach before turning to smash the bottom of her boot into his face.

Bo'sun stumbled backwards holding his nose and he dropped his sword as he did. She waved hers' to remove any excess blood from them as he looked at her angrily.

He stared at her before he grinned and she looked confused before a cannon to her right sounded. Being on the wrong side of the ship to the _Interceptor_ , the girl turned confused only to see a cannon ball being fired straight at her. It smashed into her chest and Blake was sent flying into the opposite railing, the _Interceptor_ behind her.

The wind was knocked out of her and her body screamed with pain as the cannon ball rolled away and Blake slumped onto the deck. Her swords had been dropped to the deck of the _Pearl_ as she lay like a crumpled heap, her eyes unfocused and black spots covering her vision. She tasted blood in her mouth and any movements brought screams of disagreement through her body.

She gasped, trying to get her breath back before she felt something on her arm. She cried out as she was pulled upwards, moved from her broken position on the deck. She felt several hands on her arms now as she was forced to stand.

She wasn't sure if her hearing was failing her or if the gun shots had ceased for everything was silent. Why had the _Black Pearl_ stopped firing?

But then voices reached her from somewhere to her left.

"Why thank you Jack." Barbossa's voice reached her and it became clearer as she blinked and glanced around. The black spots on her vision were beginning to clear already. The two ships had indeed stopped fighting, the crew of the _Pearl_ staring at Barbossa as the crew of the _Intercepter_ were all being help by their opponents, captured. Jack was kneeling on the mast between the two ships, Barbossa in front of him with his monkey on his shoulder.

"You're welcome." Jack smiled mockingly in return to Barbossa.

"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack'." Barbossa confessed as the animal in questioned grinned, showing it's little teeth and tilting it's head. Jack narrowed his eyes at Barbossa and the monkey but Barbossa only turned to his crew.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" he shouted across the two ships, his crew spread between them. He held up his hand and as she blinked and concentrated, Blake recognised the medallion Elizabeth and had in his hand, hanging from it's chain.

The crew cheered, raising their hands and weapons into the air as they did. Jack looked at them all, his eyes wide before he let out a smile at Barbossa, loosing it rather quickly.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Using the mast, the _Interceptor_ 's crew members were pushed across to the _Black Pearl_ and then tied with a large, thick rope to one of the masts. Elizabeth was with them as Jack was taken by the _Pearl_ 's crew, his arms held and him kept separate from everyone else. Blake's hands were being held behind her back as she had her eyes closed, taking a few breaths and simply concentrating on her breathing.

Barbossa shouted orders out and the _Pearl_ was moved through the waters, away from the _Interceptor_ which was slowly sinking into the sea, smoking as it was in tatters. Pintel was walking around the mast, pointing a pistol at the _Interceptor_ 's crew as Ragetti followed him.

"If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel threatened.

Blake felt a hand on her chin before her face was pulled upwards. She opened her eyes to see Barbossa grinning at her, his teeth yellow with a few shiny metal ones as he had his hand on her chin.

"Well, well, Miss Jones," he grinned at her as she glared at him, her blue eyes seeming grey. "How fortuitous we should meet again." Jack, who was the closest of the crew to Blake, looked at Barbossa confused. Jones?

"Boys, you remember young Miss Blake here?" he called and the crew all snickered. "It has been too long." Barbossa smirked at her.

"Not long enough." she disagreed but Barbossa simply reached for the necklace as Jack had done that hung around her neck. It had slipped out from below her red shirt during all the fighting.

"That is a matter of opinion." Barbossa grinned as he ran a finger over one side before letting it drop.

"Are you saying you missed me then, Captain Barbossa?" Blake asked, taking a breath and adding a smirk to her face as she stood up slightly straighter. "I had assumed otherwise, seeing as you gave away my dress so freely. And here I'd thought you'd bought it specially for me." she said glancing at Elizabeth. Barbossa did the same, the girl noticing the gaze and looking confused, glancing down at her outfit.

The captain pulled out a dagger from his waist and raised it to Blake's cheek. The crew of the _Interceptor_ looked worried and Elizabeth's eyes widened in concern as Barbossa touched the edge to her skin.

"I don't think you're in any condition to be giving out sassy remarks." Barbossa said before he flicked the dagger and Blake winced. A scratch sat on her cheek, blood oozing from it as he looked her over with an eery grin on his face. Blake had a murderous look on her face, her eyes almost looking as grey as thunder clouds as the sky seemed to darken somewhat.

"Then you clearly forgot who I am." she responded and her voice cut like steel, making many aboard shiver.

"One does not forget something as rare as ye." Barbossa believed grinning.

"Here I thought you'd want to forget, given the damage I caused the last time I was here." she said smirking again but the anger was still in her face. There was something about her that not only screamed dangerous, but majestic as well.

"Best be careful what you say lass, after all your services are no longer required." Barbossa warned her, the dagger still in between his fingers.

"Not that I was ever going to lend them." she said "I told you before Barbossa, if this curse serves as a punishment then you deserve to stay that way." he gave her a stare. "And I'm not going anywhere, I haven't even half finished repaying you yet." she said, a scary excitement on her face.

"You think you can harm us?" he smirked "We can't die."

"You want to test that theory?" she sneered through her teeth "I'd gladly throw a few things at you to find out." she threatened.

Barbossa stared at her as she held his gaze before he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Elizabeth. Everyone looked surprised and Blake furrowed her forehead.

"You try anything and I'm sure you can guess the consequences." Barbossa said.

"You think you can act faster than I can?" Blake asked not looking at all worried.

"In your condition? Most definitely." Barbossa grinned and Blake looked at him irritated as her body was indeed sticky, sore and groaning in protest. He had noticed, noticed she was wounded. She ignored the pain and the comment but did nothing.

Barbossa smirked at her triumphantly before, suddenly, what was left of the _Interceptor_ exploded. Everyone turned to the vessel, some jumping by the sudden noise. A chain reaction ran through the ship, exploding once, twice, three times. The water jumped and splashed as wood was sent everywhere. The pieces began to sink faster as the _Interceptor_ 's crew flinched, the _Pearl_ 's crew cackling.

Elizabeth stood gapping in complete disbelief, gasping as Jack flinched backwards also. Blake turned to look at the boat as it smoked and water rained down around the site.

"Will…" Elizabeth breathed worried. She ducked under the ropes around her and turned to Barbossa angrily. He was now smiling at the wreckage having turned away from Blake before Elizabeth ran to attack him.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!" she cried. Barbossa turned and grabbed her, stopping her from hitting him with her hands and grabbing her wrists in tight grips.

"Welcome back, Miss." he said to her face as she struggled against his hold. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." Barbossa turned and then pushed Elizabeth into his crew. She squealed as they grabbed her, putting their hands on her skin, grabbing her dress and combing or pulling her hair. She shrieked all the while and Blake tugged on her hands to try and help the girl, only to freeze and her breath to hitch, the movement causing a pain to shoot through her.

"Barbossa!" everyone turned at the sudden shout and Elizabeth stopped screaming as the pirates paused. Standing on the railing of the _Black Pearl_ was William, drenched in water.

Blake looked at him confused, where had he been? Granted the last time she'd seen him he'd been going below deck… had he been there the entire time after that?

"Will." Elizabeth whispered delightedly. Will jumped down onto the deck and grabbed Jack's pistol from his affects, where it had been put with Blake's weapons and those from the crew. He clicked off the safety and pointed it at the pirate captain.

"She goes free." he demanded.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa demanded, not at all shunned but the gun as he walked towards Will and away from the smoking shipwreck. Elizabeth struggled some more against the hands but Will just glared at Barbossa.

"She goes free!" Will repeated as Barbossa stood not inches from the gun barrel, pointed at his chin.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa reminded him. Will's expression softened slightly before he glanced at Jack, who had his hands pressed together

"Don't do anything stupid." he whispered desperately. Will turned back to Barbossa before he suddenly spun around, grabbed the ratline and pulled himself up onto the _Black Pearl_ 's railing, holding the rope for balance. He pointed the pistol back at Barbossa who was watching him.

"You can't. I can." he pointed to the pistol to his chin suddenly. Blake's eyes widened in surprised as Elizabeth struggled against the pirates around her in protest.

"Like that…" Jack muttered lowering his hands in defeat.

"What are you doing?" Blake demanded, catching a few people's attention. Was he seriously planning on letting the pirates know who he was, to let them lift their curse? For Blake the only irritating thing about the curse was you couldn't kill the pirates, but it held such a worse consequence for those under it that she was willing to put up with that small detail if it meant their suffering. Will however was here to stop that, to give them all the pirates needed, and to sacrifice himself.

"Don't be a fool!" she snapped at him. Will glanced at her and then back to Barbossa, not backing down.

Barbossa looked at Elizabeth, Jack and Blake before turning back to Will confused. "Who are you?" he questioned

Jack looked at Barbossa and jumped at the opportunity.

"No one." he moved to stand in front of Barbossa and block his view of Will. "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." he rambled, pointing over his shoulder to Will. Will stared at Jack's back before opening his mouth.

"No! Don't!" Blake said before a hand was clamped over her mouth and Will spoke anyway.

"My name is Will Turner." Will confessed and Barbossa's mouth dropped open slightly as he stared at the boy. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner." Barbossa glanced at Jack before him as the pirate lowered his head. "His blood runs in my veins." Will declared while Jack moved out of Barbossa's way and back over to stand beside Blake.

"He had to ruin everything." he muttered to her as she shook her head and removed the hand from her face, glaring at the pirate who'd touched her.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti pointed at Will, looking slightly frightened.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will threatened looking to the waters behind him as Jack stared at the boy with a frown, annoyed.

Barbossa was quiet for a moment. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner." he allowed.

"Elizabeth goes free!" he shouted instantly

"Yes we know that one, anything else?" Barbossa wondered. Will looked at Jack who pointed at himself expectantly.

Will removed the pistol for a moment to point at the crew tied to the mast, ignoring the pirate who was waving his hands to get Will's attention.

"And the crew —" Will pointed the pistol back to his chin "the crew are not to be harmed." Jack waited for him to say something else requiring him and his freedom but again, Will ignored him. "Including Blake!" Will added

"Too late." she whispered releasing a breath.

"You're not going to bargain for her freedom as well?" Barbossa asked smirking.

Will turned to Blake who shook her head. On this ship was where she needed to be right now. Wanted to be. Will's forehead furrowed slightly at her, remembering what she's said in the tavern of Tortuga, before he just turned back to Barbossa without a word.

The captain smirked and stepped forward towards Will.

"Agreed then." he nodded. "Take them all below deck! Tie up Mr Turner here!" Barbossa shouted "Prepare the sails, four clicks north!"

Bo'sun began to shout as Elizabeth, Jack, Will, Blake and the crew were all being forced down the stairs and towards the brig below deck. Blake hissed a few times as she was forced forwards, her body disagreeing with the movements.

The floor of the brig was covered in water and varnish. There were holes in the walls from the battle and one of the cells was broken, the door open and the lock blown out. Blake glanced at it, assuming that was how Jack got out before she was forced into a cell.

"We kept your cell for you, nice and homey." Pintel grinned at her and she glared at him. There were scratches in the wall and carvings in the bars from where she'd been locked in the cell for hours on end with nothing interesting to do once before. She ignored them as Jack was thrown in with her, the crew was thrown in another and Will and Elizabeth got the third.

The crew all snickered at them as Jack looked at the cravings in the wood, different pictures and words, etched in boredom.

"You did this to my ship?" he questioned, looking annoyed and interested at the same time. Blake didn't answer and he looked at her just as her face scrunched up and she released a breath, staggering. Jack looked at her, raising an eyebrow as she moved to set herself down on the floor, leaning on the bars. She let out a breath, wincing as she settled and remained still.

"You don't look so good." Jack muttered

"Two guesses why." she whispered, her hands still bound behind her back. Jack moved over to her and he waved his hand. She rose an eyebrow at him as he kneeled beside her.

"Come on, let me remove the ropes." he said. She sighed before, wincing, she turned so he could get to her hands.

Jack fiddled for a bit with the knots before Blake felt her hands loosen, the strain on her arms weakening and soon her arms sprang apart. She took a breath and rubbed her wrists.

"Thanks." she whispered. She rolled her shoulders before pausing in the action suddenly, her eyes scrunched closed. Jack watched her as she moved a hand to her shirt, placing it against the fabric. Pulling it away there was red on her fingers, the top was covered in blood, hard to make out due to the shirt's dark red colour already.

"You're bleeding." Jack noticed as he looked over her shoulder at her hand. She turned to him before glancing around at the those's in the brig with them. Elizabeth was whispering to Will, trying to plead with him, and the crew were complaining, AnaMaria rather irritated as she snapped at Gibbs.

"Can you help me?" she asked him and h rose an eyebrow.

"With what?" he asked. Blake responded by raising her top slightly and exposing a bullet wound in her stomach. There was another by her ribs and two in her back as well.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight before he suddenly grinned.

"I knew it." she rolled her eyes at him. "Daughter of a god." he said pointing at her. There was no way she'd have survived with all the blood that was oozing out of her and the wounds she had gained.

"No." she said annoyed and he rose an eyebrow wondering how she was going to deny it this time, despite being shot full of bleeding holes and still alive. "Goddess." Blake mumbled "I'm the daughter of a goddess."

"Same difference." Jack shrugged

"Not." she grumbled before wincing.

"So your medallion does hold the sign of the gods." Jack grinned as he pointed to it hanging from her neck.

"No." she said again "It's a symbol of the ocean." she said rolling her eyes. She paused in her movements, pain flashing across her face again before she released a breath. She reached for her boot and pulled out a leather pouch. She handed it to Jack behind her, who looked at it confused before he opened it. Inside was a rather small dagger, a needle and some twine, and a pair of tweezers. "I need you to dig the slugs out." she muttered and she raised her shirt so he can reach the wounds in her back.

"Now?" he muttered. She turned to give him an annoyed look.

"Do you have any idea how painful this is?" she questioned. He gave her a look that said he did as he rubbed the right side of his collar bone. "Right, then get them out. I may be the daughter of a deity, but my body still hurts like a mortals." she admitted

"Then you realise this is going to hurt right?" Jack muttered

"No! I thought I'd feel not a single thing." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes annoyed. Jack smirked ever so slightly before he placed a hand on her back. Blake bit her lip and closed her eyes in anticipation before she felt the cold and several spasms shot through her as Jack poked around within the raw wounds. She let a few breaths out through her nose but kept herself still and quiet before she heard something splash ad then drop to the floor. She let out a breath, taking in another deep one.

"Right love?" Jack asked

"I'm fine." she mumbled. "Keep going."

She grit her teeth together again as Jack pulled out the second in her back and it joined the first on the floor, the water washing away the blood to reveal the gleaming brass. Jack moved and sat before her gazing at her slightly before he placed his hand on her stomach near the wound there and the already blood stained teasers entered the third bullet wound. Blake rolled her lips, tilted her head back and took a few breaths in through her nose before Jack was done and he dropped the bullet to the floor like other two.

Blake took a deep breath. "Last one love," Jack assured her and she nodded.

"Blake, are you alright?" Will asked as Jack was leaning over her torso

"Yep, I'm fine." she said but her voce broke and she drew in a quick breath.

"Got it." Jack grinned.

Blake groaned before she collapsed backwards onto the water covered floor, the cold water stung at her wounds but also brought slight relief.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Elizabeth noticed moving to the bars between her and the two pirate captains. Will moved as well, seeing the red blood mixing with the water.

"I'm fine." Blake wove a hand but didn't move from where she was collapsed on the floor.

"I didn't think your cheek would bleed that much? Did you get hurt?" Elizabeth asked

"Barely." she said and Jack smirked slightly at her responses. He put the tweezers into the water and shook them to remove the blood before adding it back into her small leather bundle. He tossed it to her and it landed on her stomach where she gasped and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Ow…" she whispered after a moment.

"What was that about?" Jack asked confused. Such an action shouldn't have caused such a reaction.

"Got hit by a cannon ball, pretty sure some of my ribs are broken." she whispered. Elizabeth and Will shared a shocked look. She groaned before relaxing onto the floor again. "Just, wake me up when we get there." she whispered

"Get where? Where are they taking us?" Will questioned

"I don't know, but they have to let Elizabeth go somewhere." Blake sighed

"We're heading for a port?" Elizabeth asked. Jack rolled his eyes as he leaned on the opposite side of the cell to Elizabeth and Will, watching Blake.

"Doubtful." Blake muttered

"He swore she'd go free!"

"Yeah, which means he lets her off the ship. You didn't tell him to put her on an inhabitant island, or take her to a port." Blake reminded Will, turning her head in the water to look at him. "He'll drop her off where ever he wants, she's still going free."

Will and Elizabeth shared a look before Will grit his teeth and balled his fist.

"I have a question." Jack said and Blake sighed

"Yes?"

"Why'd he call you Miss Jones?" he wondered

"You do not want me to answer that question." she whispered.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Several crew members came back down into the brig not long later. They unlocked Will and Elizabeth's cells before doing the same to Jack and Blake's. Blake was still lying on the floor, but she sat up without difficulty when the gate was opened. The cut that had been on her cheek was long gone.

"You're coming with us." Bo'sun said to Jack. He looked at Blake and sneered at her, grinning, before Jack was grabbed and yanked from the cell. Will and Elizabeth were taken as well, all tied up and Jack had his hands bound.

Blake moved to the bars as the cell door was shut on her and Jack looked worried.

"Could really do with some help." he muttered

"Want me to sink your ship?" she responded and he looked irritated before he was yanked away and pulled toward the stairs after Elizabeth. Will glanced at Blake who gave him a sorrowful look before they left the room.

"Whats happening?" Marty asked from the other cell

"Something tells me it's nothing good." Blake responded. She could hear shouting from above, cheering and yelling before it calmed down and she heard words.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard!" Will shouted from above, the crew and Blake looking up at the ceiling. The holes in the _Pearl_ allowed for good audio to what was happening. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy." Barbossa shouted back "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." the crew laughed and Gibbs looked at Blake.

"They're marooning her." Gibbs realised and Blake nodded, frowning.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa thought

"Aye." his crew agreed

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." the crew laughed.

Wolf whistling sounded along with cooing and laughter as there was otherwise silence for a moment. Blake assumed Elizabeth was removing the wine dress.

"Goes with your black heart." Elizabeth hissed after a few moments.

There was a suspending silence, broken only by a few choice words.

"Off you go! Come on!"

And then there was a twang. "Too long!"

Elizabeth cried out before there was a splash.

Blake closed her eyes momentarily.

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack's voice sounded

"Jack… Jack. Did ya not notice?" Barbossa wondered "That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

"I did notice." Jack responded

"They're marooning Jack too!" Marty muttered

"No surprise." Blake said before she moved to sit herself back on the floor and lean against the bars.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape… but I doubt it." there was the sound of a sword being unsheathed. "Off you go." Barbossa said.

There was a pause.

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." Jack reminded him

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." movement sounded.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman… would give us a pair of pistols." Jack admitted

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." Barbossa said before there was another splash followed by laughter of the crew. The plank twanged again and another splash signalled Jack having jumped off the boat.

"What happens now?" Marty questioned

"Who knows." Gibbs said

"Murdered or traded."

"If he has any honour Barbossa wont kill us, he made a deal. Pirates code remember." Blake said

"That enough?" AnaMaria asked "He doesn't seem like the honourable type."

"Guess we're all going to find out." Blake said before there was thumping. They all turned to see Will being brought back down to the brig, only having been taken aboard to see Barbossa's deception. He was put back in his cell beside Blake, now alone.

"Cap'n wanted to remind you that if you did anything, your boy here gets it." one sneered at Blake, looking at Will. She was still sitting on the floor and she glanced at the boy behind her fleetingly.

"Did you bother to ask what's gonna hold me back after you've killed him anyway?" she asked and the pirate's smile dropped as she wadded her hand in the water that covered the brig's deck. He looked her over slightly worried before turning to leave the brig after the others.

Will walked around the cell, frustrated, guilty and angry, before he sat down, his back to Blake's as they leaned against the same bars.

"They made them walk the plank." he said

"I heard." she responded "I'm not surprised."

They were silent for a moment.

"You sure you're alright?" he asked her. Blake responded by leaning forwards and raising her shirt. Will turned to see her back free of any cuts or wounds. The bullet holes were all gone.

"I'm fine."

"You were bleeding." he said. Blake glanced downwards at her hands and then turned to Will. He was eyeing her confused as he looked at her cheek, there had been a cut there earlier only now it was gone? He glanced around the cell and his eyes landed on the bullets that were lying within the water, which Jack had removed.

Will turned back to her as she was watching him, his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked her over before shock seemed to fill him.

"You…" he cut off. She rolled her eyes and sighed, leaning her head back against the bars as he realised. "Jack was right." he said

She sighed. "Yes, he was right." she muttered "Which means bullets and blades don't do the same amount of harm to me. And I heal rather fast, so I can assure you, I'm perfectly fine." she said, watching him. Will looked her over as if seeing her with new eyes.

"You're the daughter of a god?"

"Goddess." she corrected. "I never lied."

"You never admitted it either." Will muttered. She sighed and lowered her gaze.

"Tell me Will, what do you think immortality is like?" she asked softly. He looked at her as she watched her fingers.

"You're immortal?" he asked surprised and she sighed, smirking slightly.

"I am." she nodded "One of the tales told about me; 'Stories are told throughout time as the daughter of a god wonders, unable to leave this world due to her immortality. Blades and bullets have no affect on her and her life span is much longer than anyone known to have lived. People have tried to do away with her, but to no avail.'." she repeated Jack's words and Will watched her. "Unfortunately they're true."

He rose his eyebrows for a moment, thinking.

"Must be easy, not having to worry about dying. Weight off your shoulders."

"Not quite." she said earning his gaze back. "Immortality adds more weight." she said "Can you imagine wondering through years and years, watching people die over and over. You can never be with someone, or hold on to someone because they leave you, their life comes to an end, while you're left to mourn them for eternity." there was a sadness in her face, her eyes seeming to see something else, far away.

Will looked at the opposite side of his cell frowning. "I guess I hadn't thought of it like that." he muttered

"Immortality comes with a high price." she shrugged

"You lost someone?" he asked softly

"Several someones." she nodded "Family." he glanced at her and the broken lock on her face caused him to not ask any further. Instead he asked another question.

"So this is why Barbossa wanted you? Because of who you are?" Will asked

"He thought he could use me as leverage to gain what ever he wanted from the seas." she said

"Why?"

"It's a long story." she whispered "But when we hold power, people always want to use it. That's why I didn't admit who I was to Jack."

They were silent for a moment before Will turned to Blake. "You can't get us out of here?" he asked

"I could… but where would we go?" she offered "The pirates above us will be after you regardless, do you want to run forever?"

Will glanced away from her. "So I let them kill me instead?"

She turned to look at him through the bars. "No." she said and he met her gaze. "They don't need more than a few drops of your blood… now being pirates they might happily slit your throat." she shrugged and he gave her a look that said he didn't want to know such a fact. She smirked slightly. "If we can turn them mortal again, they pose a much smaller threat, don't you think?" she smirked

"You want to kill them all?"

"You don't?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He pursed his lips.

"I didn't see you as the type." he muttered

"As a person who can be wounded, feel pain, yet not die, torture can be a lot of fun to some sadistic people." she said looking mutinous. "Yes, I'm the type and I want them all dead." she glanced around the cell. "This cell makes my blood boil." she muttered

Will glanced around it before dropping his gaze as Blake took a breath as if to steady herself.

"That coin simply needs some of your blood on it and then returned to the chest, as soon as that happens, the undead pirates become mortal humans again. Shoot them and they die. Get rid of most of them and you then get the _Pearl_. From there you can save Elizabeth from her marooning." Blake listed and Will was filled with slight understanding. "And Jack." Blake added.

"Jack just wanted to turn me over." Will said, a harsh tone to his voice.

"No," she said earning a surprised look. "I think he just wanted to bargain. Barbossa wanted you which gave Jack an advantage. Barbossa rose a mutiny against Jack, you think Jack will trust him again? Remember Jack has the single shot in that pistol to kill Barbossa."

"So he wasn't going to hand me over?" Will asked

"I don't think so." Blake said thinking "Maybe cut your hand to turn Barbossa mortal so he could shoot him and take the _Pearl_ back but I don't think he'd have traded you."

"You have that much trust in him?" Will questioned "He's a pirate."

"So am I." she shrugged.

Will looked her over, it was hard to think of her as a pirate when she seemed to care more for others around her than expected. But when she spoke about murder and gave orders on a ship, he remembered she really was one. She had just as much wildness in her as all pirates seemed to possess.

He was silent for a few more minutes before turning to her again. "You knew about the curse." it was more a statement than a question

"I knew about it." she nodded "I was on this ship for quite a while, I saw the skeleton pirates. And Barbossa just couldn't help yapping on about it." she rolled her eyes "Of course I knew of the rumour of the cursed aztec gold as well, hidden on an island of dead that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"You never went looking for it?"

"Cursed treasure never interested me." she added as a thought

"You didn't think it was a tale?" Will asked. She turned to him and simply rose an eyebrow.

"I have the right to doubt things like curses? Me? The daughter of a goddess?" she said and he smiled slightly.

"Right." he nodded. "And you knew they needed me for the ritual?"

"I did. Once I knew how the curse was lifted, which Barbossa also blabbed to me." she nodded "It wasn't until I heard your name that I knew they'd need you, I knew your father wasn't on this ship any more."

"How come?"

"Well like I said, I never met him, despite being on this ship. But I did know he'd been here, I'd listening to the crew members enough while on board. He'd been a part of the _Black Pearl_ 's crew. Much more honest a man than any of these here." she added, glancing at the door of her cell. "If they needed blood, and Bootstrap had taken a coin, they'd need his blood. Where better than from his son to get it?"

"What happened to him?" Will asked

"Don't know exactly, just know that the pirates said he got what he deserved." she sneered angrily at this and Will diverted his gaze downwards. "Sorry about that." she answered and he turned to see the sorrow in her eyes, as blue as the ocean in her calmness.

He nodded to her as thanks.

They were silent for another moment before Will remembered something else.

"Is that why you were in the middle of the ocean? Because you escaped this ship?" he asked. Blake smirked slightly

"No, this ship I escaped years ago." she said glancing around the brig again. "Almost sunk it, had it been a normal ship that is."

"Another ship then?" Will offered

"Yes… and no." she said "The ship sunk." she repeated with a slight smirk.

"You said it was attacked." he said looking at her.

"Which is still correct." she muttered and Will looked her over. "It was a navy vessel which I'd been taken prisoner upon. Like I said, being a pirate captain makes the Navy your enemy. I was escaping, but I was also attacking."

"You sunk the ship?" he asked in realisation

"I said it was divine provenance that let me live." she shrugged. Will couldn't help but chuckle at her and she grinned. "Honestly I might have gone a little overboard but,"

"You sunk a ship, by yourself?" he clarified

"Didn't you listen to the rumours Jack spoke about me?" she asked smirking. "Can take down a ship by myself? Not much of a rumour." she admitted and he stared at her. "The ship was sunk because I attacked it. And I stole a longboat while I was at it." she shrugged "They picked me up while I was minding my own business and was transporting me to England. No thanks." she said "Wouldn't have had to do as much damage if they'd have just left me be."

"Until I hear you say things like that, I can't really imagine you being the type." he muttered

"What? Dangerous?"

"A pirate."

"Why not?"

"You seem kinder."

"Well thank you." she said grinning proudly. She chuckled before sighing. "Well, my father shows absolutely no mercy to anyone, where as my mother has a nasty temper." she confessed sighing "So I suppose I grew to be more mercifully… though my temper's not great. Hence the sinking of the ship." she added and Will rolled his eyes but with a smile on his face. "They do say you either live to be like your parents or the exact opposite." she said more thoughtfully.

"Which are you more like?" Will wondered

"My mother."

"The goddess?" Will smirked and Blake rolled her eyes.

"Don't spread that around alright, it's best a secret." she said and Will nodded.

"Pirates like their secrets." he muttered, remembering and she grinned.

"It's how they survive." she nodded.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Using mops, Pintel and Ragetti were sealing the wooden floor of the brig with varnish, the ship having been begun to be fixed after its battle with the _Interceptor_. The mops were stained from the thick liquid which had also stained its buckets as the crew and Will watched the two work. Blake sat on the cot in her cell uninterested.

"Awwk, shiver me timbers." Cotton's parrot said

"Cotten 'ere says you missed a bit." Gibbs translated. Pintel shoved his mop against the cell bars and into Gibbs' face angrily. Ragetti chuckled as Will looked at the two through his bars, leaning on it.

"You knew William Turner?" he asked.

Pintel and Ragetti both paused as Blake glanced at them.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill. We knew him." Pintel said, a smug look on his face. "Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack Sparrow, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed… and remain cursed." Pintel explained angrily

"He's not the only one." Blake said

"Stupid blighter." Ragetti muttered

"Good man." Gibbs disagreed, gaining Pintel's attention for a moment. Will looked up at him, having frowned as he turned his gaze away.

"Well, as you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the Captain." Pintel continued as Ragetti came up behind him, standing by the pillar that stood behind his crew member.

"That didn't sit too well with the Captain, at all." Ragetti smirked as he leaned on his mop. "Tell him what Barbossa did." he tapped Pintel's arm.

"I'm telling the story!" Pintel snapped, causing Ragetti to shy back slightly "So… what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstraps' bootstraps."

"Bootstraps' bootstraps." Ragetti sniggered

"And last we saw of ol' Bill Turner, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones' Locker." Pintel grinned. Blake's head twitched as she turned to them before she pursed her lips and gazed at the wall.

Pintel frowned. "'Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse." he sighed

"That's what you call ironic." Ragetti thought and Pintel nodded before they both snickered.

There were a few footsteps and the two spun to see Barbossa and a few others at the base of the stairs.

"Bring him!" Barbossa ordered before throwing the keys at Ragetti. He and Pintel moved for the cell to release Will as Barbossa walked over to Blake's cell. She didn't move but just watched him as he smirked.

"And Miss Jones is to come as well." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Scared of leaving me alone on your ship again?" she smirked and glanced at the captain. There was annoyance in his face but he kept the grin.

"Best I keep an eye on ya." he said

"I couldn't disagree." she said as Bo'sun moved to unlock her cage.

Blake stood to her feet and she walked to the cell door where Bo'sun and Barbossa watched her. Will was having his hands bound behind his back by Pintel and Ragett as Blake smiled sweetly. She held her hands to Bo'son automatically before there was a jingling and he rose a pair of handcuffs.

"Aw, no ropes?" she pouted mockingly.

"We both know how well they work upon ya." Barbossa smiled as the cuffs were clamped onto her wrists. Blake smirked, not expressing what she was thinking before Bo'sun shoved her shoulder and she was moved after Will and up the stairs. She glanced at the crew of the _Interceptor_ as they watched her and winked slightly. Gibbs' forehead furrowed and he and AnaMaria shared a confused look before the two vanished, the pirates after them.

The crew were already lowering into longboats which were sitting on the water beside the _Pearl_. Blake was shoved forward to the edge of the boat and she stumbled slightly before she paused at the edge of the _Pearl_ and then stepped straight off. A few of the crew members gasped and turned to see her land perfectly, on her feet, in the boat, without so much of a ripple from the water.

Bo'sun climbed down after her and Will followed, Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti joining them before the next few pirates climbed into another boat.

"How do you do that?" Will questioned Blake. She smirked slightly

"Control over the sea." she said quietly. "The daughter of a god has powers man cannot begin to imagine." Blake noticed that the golden medallion had been placed around Will's neck as it had been done to Elizabeth, so that he could carry it into the cave, its rightful owner.

Will looked around and then back to her, the two pirates before them were rowing and Bo'sun and Barbossa had their backs to them. He looked at her expectantly and she glanced at the three before leaning slightly closer to him.

"I'm not gonna let them kill you, I'm not letting them leave with the _Pearl_ , and we're gonna make them all mortal again before I murder them all." she said simply and he looked at her. The angry cold look in Blake's face made her really seem like a pirate Captain.

"I have some repayment to return." she said darkly.

Will cleared his throat out nervously. "You weren't kidding about that temper."

"I live for a long time, you learn to hold grudges when life's long." she said smirking ever so slightly. "Something I get from my mother."

"Why do you care about taking the _Pearl_?" Will questioned

"Well it is our only escape. We free those from the _Interceptor_ and what's more, it'll be a real slap to the face if Barbossa looses his ship along with everything else." she said smirking slightly

"I still don't see how you plan on taking them all on by yourself." Will muttered

"I'm thinking that flooding the cave would be simple enough. If they're mortal they'll drown easily." she muttered

"I don't think I've ever met a girl as dark as you." Will confessed

"I don't think you're ever met a girl like me." Blake smirked and he nodded, admitting that.

The longboats moved through the caves, leaving the dark night and the foggy _Black Pearl_ behind them as the lamps and torches lit the damp rock around them.

The boats hit the rock shore of the caves and Bo'sun grabbed Blake, hoisting her to her feet before she had the chance too move, and pulling her from the boat. Pintel and Ragetti grabbed Will as Barbossa, for the second time, moved into the cave and towards where they'd buried their treasure.

Blake, her hands cuffed behind her, was pushed after the Captain, who was tossing an apple into the air as he walked. Bo'sun had a torch in his hand as he pushed on her Will was pulled behind them, Ragetti with his own torch.

"No reason to fret. It's just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood." Pintel shrugged before Twigg slammed his hands onto Will's shoulders and stopped the three.

"No mistakes this time. He's only half-Turner. We spill it all!" Twigg said before he pushed Will after the captain and past the two pirates.

Blake glanced back at Will who shared her look. She gave him a nod, rising her chin slightly with confidence.

"Guess there is reason to fret." Pintel half smirked to Ragetti. Will was lead to the stone chest, his hands still bound as Barbossa moved with him. Twigg and Kohler held the boy as the pirates all gathered around the stone chest. Blake was up the front, Bo'sun holding the chains that bound her hands together to stop her moving anywhere.

Will was bent forward and over the chest, the medallion dangling towards the others as Barbossa leaned to grab the knife from atop of them. The crew were all shouting and chanting, pounding their fists downwards as Barbossa rose his hands.

"Begun by blood…"

"Excuse me." Blake's forehead furrowed as a voice reached her through the chanting and she turned confused.

"… by blood un—" Barbossa stopped the crew fell silent and peering around Bo'sun, Blake looked surprised as Jack Sparrow walked through the crowd, waving his hands around. Will looked up at him just as surprised.

"Jack!?" Will struggled against his bounds, looking confused. The captain was staring at Jack with his eyes wide.

"S'not possible." he muttered

"Not probable." Jack corrected as he stood beside Blake.

"Well hello." she said to him and he grinned at her.

"Blake, deary." he grinned as she looked him over.

"Well I guess I don't have to high tail to save you from that island then." she said

"You were going to save me?" he looked surprised "Really?" he grinned at her.

"Well it was on my list." she shrugged plainly and Jack shot her a look, looking down his nose as Will struggled and stood up straight against the pirates holds on him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will questioned immediately. Bo'sun handed his torch to one of the pirates behind him and instantly placed his hand on Jack's shoulder as the pirate went to approach Will and Barbossa. The pirate now held both Blake and Jack in place at the edge of the pile of treasure which the Aztec chest sat upon.

"She's safe, just like _I_ promised." Jack said, ignoring Bo'sun's hand. "She's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she_ promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word really… except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." Jack rambled as Blake rose an eyebrow. Elizabeth is getting married? She could have sworn the girl was smitten with Will…

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa threatened and Jack took a step back slightly. Will was bent back over the chest at a wave of the captain's hand and Barbossa put the knife to his throat.

"You realise he's the only reason I haven't gone all out crazy on your asses." Blake spoke up, struggling slightly, only to wince as the cuffs cut into her hands slightly. "You know the second you kill him you've got nothing to stop me?" Barbossa turns to her "Not only that, you'll be mortal and I'll drown you all." she said matter-of-factly.

Jack pointed to her and nodded. "She's right. Don't mess with the Goddess." Blake glanced at him, clamping her mouth shut as to why he'd agree and turned to him with a confused look on her face. "You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack nodded. Barbossa turned and smirked.

"No, I really think I do." he disagreed before turning to Blake. "And as for leverage, now that Jack's here, I guess I have another thing to hold over you, Miss Blake." Barbossa said and she rose an eyebrow. He thought Jack would be enough to stop her?

"Your funeral." Jack clapped his hands together and swayed on his feet.

There was a pause before Barbossa rolled his eyes and turned back to Jack, standing up straight and removing the knife from Will's throat.

" _Why_ don't I want to be doing it?" he questioned

"Well because," Jack went to walk forwards but Bo'sun still held him back. Jack hit his hand off and approached Barbossa, Bo'sun looking surprised he'd been slapped "Because, the _HMS Dauntless_ , pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you." Jack confessed. Blake looked surprised, glancing at the exit to the cave as Barbossa's smile vanished from his face. The crew began to mutter at that.

Blake smirked. "So I don't even have to kill you myself, the second you sacrifice Will and become mortal the Navy's gonna do it for me." Barbossa looked at her and then back to Jack. "Wait…" she said confused and looked at Jack too. "Why are you telling them this? As if you of all people are trying to save this mutineering lot?"

"I suppose he wants some payment for that bit of information?" Barbossa agreed eyeing Jack as he walked up the pile of treasure towards Will and Barbossa.

"Just hear me out, mate." Jack said. "You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best." the crew chuckled, nodding in agreement. "Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships." Barbossa thought it over "The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_?" Blake rolled her eyes in complete understanding. Jack had chosen to warn the pirates of the threat outside because he wanted to bargain for the black ship.

That still didn't explain why he was saving Barbossa and his men when he wanted the pirate captain dead…

"Name me Captain." Jack continued as he stepped toward Barbossa. "I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as… Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa turned to Will who glanced back as well.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp." Jack allowed and Blake rose an eyebrow. "Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." Will looked at him with slight understanding, blinking. "For instance…" Jack reached into the chest and picked up a few of the gold coins. "After you've killed Norrington's men…" he dropped them back one by one as he spoke "Every… last… one."

The crew cackled as Barbosa stared at Jack, who didn't take his eyes off of his old first mate either. Blake and Will however glanced at Jack's hand as he moved his fingers. The pirate curled his fingers in on one of the coins in his hand, Blake seeing it shine in all the fire light, before he slipped it into the leather that covered the palm of his hand. He flared his fingers to show that he'd dropped them all and Blake rose an eyebrow.

What was he doing pocketing a coin? She shook her head, that could wait.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will accused, struggling in his anger.

"Yeah." Jack nodded without any guilt.

"Uh, hello?" Blake said calling attention back to herself an the two captains and Will looked at her. "Not that anyone seems to care, but I haven't heard anything that stops me from murdering this lot? Or did you stupid pirates forget how much I hate you all?" she said glancing at them. They all looked slightly insulted at being called stupid, muttering to one another.

"You can't wait?" Jack asked. She rose an eyebrow annoyed but Jack, who gave her a look, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly, turned away from her and back to Barbossa. He seemed unconcerned as well and looked at Jack.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder." Barbossa bargained and Blake grit her teeth.

"Fifteen." Jack disagreed

"Forty."

"Twenty-five." Barbossa didn't argue "And I'll buy you the hat." Barbossa looked up at his "A really big one… Commodore." Jack grinned

Barbossa looked at him before he smirked and held out his hand.

"We have an accord." they shook hands and both turned to the crew, Jack throwing his hands out to his sides as Barbossa opened his mouth.

"All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered, not giving Barbossa a chance to get a word out. Jack stopped as Barbossa gave him a look before he frowned slightly. "Apologies. You give the orders." he muttered

"Gents… take a walk." Barbossa decided.

The crew all laughed and with their torches in hands they began to move out of the treasure filled cavern and into the tunnels. Bo'sun left Blake, released her cuffs as the two behind Will left him as well. Blake glanced at them all leaving before turning back to Jack above her. He had a look on his face that looked worried and confused.

"Not the the boats?" he asked confused. Barbossa turned to look at him as if to question why that mattered.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Blake was staring at one of the tunnels that left the cavern. Will had been moved down the pile of treasure from the chest of coins as Barbossa had taken a seat. There were three pirates left with the three and Jack, who was sifting through treasure. One held Blake, the another stood behind Will, their hand on his shoulder and the last was playing with the water that surrounded the chest, throwing pebbles into it.

The girl's forehead was furrowed as she tried to understand Jack, glancing at him every moment or so.

The pride of the Royal navy was sitting outside… the only reason she could think of it being there was because Jack lead it here, obviously. But why the Navy had taken Jack aboard and why they'd agreed to let him sail here, after Will and his _Pearl_ , and not hang him on the spot, had to be because of Elizabeth. The mannerisms about the girl was clearly upperclass, she must have convinced the Navy to come after Will. And Jack, being the only one who knew where they island was, was forced to help.

That meant that the _Dauntless_ ' crew was aware of the pirates inside the caves. Was Jack intending to send the pirates out as a trap, where the Navy would intend to kill them? It would explain why the pirates should be on boats, as Jack had seemed disappointed they weren't. They could be seen then on the water. It seemed if that was the case, then the Navy was expecting the pirates who would have been sailing into a trap. How they intended to kill cursed and immortal pirates Blake wasn't sure, but she had a feeling Jack hadn't told the Navy that part.

So it seemed like Jack was double crossing both the pirates and the navy; the navy weren't aware that the pirates couldn't be killed, and the pirates weren't aware that the navy expected them… well they were aware, that's why Barbossa sent them to walk along the ocean floor. They couldn't be detected then. So Jack's plan to help Elizabeth and the Navy was complete bogus. Sounded like Jack.

She glanced back at him again as he was looking at a very large golden statue, sitting with it's legs crossed. He glanced at her as she did him, her raising an eyebrow at him. Jack glanced at her hands, also at the pirate behind her and she glanced slightly downwards too. She sent him a smirk, not caring about her hands being bound and he grinned back, noticing her lack of concern.

He had a plan, and Blake was to wait. She understood that.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured." both pirates turned to the captain as he broke the silence. "But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa confessed.

"Me? I'm dishonest." Jack shrugged walking towards him and Will "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly." he threw away the treasure in his hand, causing a large clank when it hit more as he walked towards Barbossa. Barbossa watched him slightly unsurely as Jack moved behind the pirate playing with the water. "It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Jack looked at Will before he pulled the pirates sword from his waist and he kicked him into the water.

Blake spun around, swung her foot and the pirate behind her was thrown across the cavern and into the rocky wall, falling with a crash into a load of treasure. Jack threw the sword he'd stolen to Will, who caught it in his bound hands as Barbossa watched surprised, turning his head between the three. The pirate holding Will drew his sword as Will caught the one from Jack, only to have Will elbow him in the back and send him to the floor. Blake jumped, pulling her hands under feet so they were tied in front of her and not behind. She stared at the chain as she yanked on her hands, gritting her teeth, before the chain snapped and her hands were released from one another. Barbossa stood up as Jack pulled his sword out and Barbossa did the same to block the Sparrow, the two engaged in a fight.

Blake ducked as a sword went over her head before she swung a hand and a heap of water jumped out of the pools behind her. The pirate was pierced, crying out from the pain, by several icicles which pulled him backwards. He dropped his sword which Blake picked up while Will turned his bound hands to a pirate running at him, only to be cut loose. The pirate ducked under Will's blade as his hands were freed while Jack and Barbossa switched places past one another.

The pirate Jack had pushed into the water was climbing out and as soon as he had his footing he swung at Will who kicked his current opponent to the floor and blocked the second. Jack slashed at Barbossa who ducked, only to have the feather on his hat cut off. Jack grinned, laughing at him before Barbossa growled and attacked back, causing Jack to look surprised.

The first of Will's opponent had gotten back to it's feat and he fought the two of them at once. While blocking one he was threatened of being stabbed by the second before Blake shoved her sword in to block it, the tip pointing at Will's stomach.

"You should watch yourself." she said before she spun, raising the pirate's sword and causing him to loose his balance as she twisted his arm at the same time.

"Thanks." he said as the third pirate joined its two comrades. The one Blake had twisted the arm of had stumbled into a ray of moonlight as Will blocked his opponent's sword and Blake blocked the third's. Turning around however Will froze as he saw the pirate standing in the moon's rays, streaming in through the roof of the cave.

The pirate stood as a skeleton, dried and rotted bits of flesh across its bones, the teeth completely exposed as the skin of the lips was gone and his clothes hung in tatters. He was smoking as he had several bombs on his waist and he screamed at the two who were staring at him. His tongue was just as decayed as the rest of him.

Will engaged him with his sword before punching him in the face while Blake blocked the two pirates behind him, her one sword blocking both blades.

Jack and Barbossa had moved away from the chest and onto solid rock, still attacking fiercely at one another. Barbossa lunched and his blade slid along Jack's before they ended up nose to nose, the blades crossed between them.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters." Barbossa smirked, and he spun Jack around, pushing him and forcing him to stumble.

"How do you fight pirates that don't die!?" Will demanded of Blake as he pressed his back to her's and they moved between the three pirates, making a triangle around them.

"Endlessly." Blake returned before she swung her sword and cut the pirates head off, causing it to roll to the waters and the body to pause before falling to the floor. "I find beheading seems to work." she added. The two each had an opponent to themselves and the swords shrilled against one another with every clash.

Blake bashed her opponent away with a hard punch, making him stumble before she turned to see the one who she'd beheaded, putting his head back on. She sighed irritatedly as Jack and Barbossa had been making their way up a ridge around the walls.

Jack was walking backwards as he blocked and attacked with his sword. Jack lost his feet and hit the deck but kneeled back up again and blocked Barbossa's sword. Barbossa kicked him in the chin and he fell back to the floor. Jack turned to face Barbossa who dropped his sword and held his arms out.

"You can't beat me, Jack." Barbossa confessed, Jack got to his feet and thrusted his hand and sword forward to stab Barbossa right in the stomach. Barbossa looked down at it before he sighed heavily. Jack looked at the wound as if confused, releasing the hilt of the sword before the cursed captain pulled the sword from his chest and stabbed Jack in return.

Jack gasped as his breath rushed out of this throat and lungs, the sword right through his chest and sticking out of his back as Barbossa grinned.

Blake was gapping at the two before Jack staggered backwards into the moonlight. His shirt fell to tatters, his pants hung only to his knees, ripped, while his dreads were frizzed and thin. His boots seemed to be the only thing in tact as his body was that of a skeleton.

Barbossa looked at Jack confused as Jack raised his bone fingers, wiggling them in the light, the sword still stuck between his ribs.

"That's interesting." he said.

Blake sighed and shook her head as Will placed a pot over a pirate's head, banged it with the hilt of his sword and pushed him out the way and into the water with a splash. Having turned, Will spotted Jack standing in the moonlight looking at his fingers. The boy looked at Blake who crossed her arms and had a look on her face that looked disappointed.

"He couldn't resist." she muttered.

Jack turned from one hand to the other, where there was an aztec coin between his fingers. It jingled as he rippled it across his bone knuckles before turning to Barbosa with a grin.

"Couldn't resist mate." he smirked.

Barbossa, irritated, scoffed at him before reached back to his sword which was on the floor as Jack pulled his from his chest. Barbossa threw coins at Jack who covered his face and stumbled backwards out of the moon light as Barbossa chased after him.

"What's wrong with him?" Will asked

"You're asking the wrong girl." Blake said smirking slightly. "You'd never catch me looking like that."

"Yeah well you're already immortal." Will shrugged

"And it doesn't seem to be all that much better a deal." she said, earning a raise of the eyebrows from Will.

There was a shout and the two turned to see the pirate with his bombs run at them, bones in the moonlight and Blake ducked as Will countered the sword the pirate had raised over his head.

Blake swung her hand, sword within it and the pirate jumped backwards as Will and Blake changed places, Will engaging the other pirate, who didn't have a jar on his head.

Will grabbed Blake and pulled her out of the way in time for one pirate to stab the other. Despite being nothing but bones, the man cried out in pain. He swung his sword at the two and Blake pulled Will out of the way and behind the first, who was still holding onto his sword in his friends chest.

The three of them ducked as the pirate swiped at their heads before the second stabbed the first, so that both pirates had swords stuck into their chests. Blake was laughing as she and Will moved to look at them both. They looked at her and at Will, then down at their chests, to pull out the swords and rearm themselves. Blake swung her hand and both pirates were sent to the rocky floor by two streams of water that blasted them off their feet.

"Stupid pirates." she said, but she was grinning in amusement as the third pirate still had his head stuck in a jar. Blake and Will moved through the cave, climbing treasure as the two pirates got back to their feet and chased them.

Blake planted her feet and Will stopped aside her as she rose her hands and the water use up behind her before slamming down on the two pirates. She rounded her hands and it balled up with them inside. Will stared at it with his eyes wide as Blake then slammed her hands downwards and the two were slammed into a pile of treasure, groaning and rolling down the sides.

"It is handy knowing a goddess." Will decided

"Half." she corrected with a grin.

There was a cackle and the two turned for something to come flying at them. Blake swung her sword and hit it, sending it flying in another direction for it to explode in the air, having been a bomb.

"Nice hit." Will nodded

"Don't thank me yet!" she said as another came flying and she grabbed Will, shoving him as they dove out of the way of the bomb. Treasure went flying everywhere and the clanking caught Barbossa and Jack's attention momentarily, Jack standing in the moonlight, before they continued to clash their swords. Blake shook her hair from her face and she rose a hand to catch a large bejewel vase that was falling toward her, intending on hitting her face. She let out a breath as it sat in her hand, holding it at arms length.

Will turned himself over as the pirate walked toward them, pointing his sword at Will's face who scuttled backwards slightly from the blade's tip.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain." he declared.

"Doubtful!" Blake said and she threw the vase into the air, catching the pirates attention.

"If you like pain," a voice sounded before the pirate, distracted by the vase Blake had thrown, was bashed over the head with a long metal pole. "Try wearing a corset." Elizabeth stood beside the pirate, wearing lots of white with a red jacket, the uniform of the Royal Navy, and the long metal pole in her hands.

"Elizabeth!" Blake grinned as Will looked surprised and the jewelled vase Blake had tossed landed with a crash and a splash in a shallow pool. Elizabeth turned and gave Will the other end of the pole to help Will to his feet. The two smiled at each other as Blake stood up and stood beside the girl. "What's this I hear about you getting married?" she asked looking completely surprised. Elizabeth looked at her, confused about the timing of the question before the clangs of Jack and Barbossa's swords caught their attentions and Elizabeth was saved from answering. Both Barbossa and Jack stood, swords clashing, in a stream of moonlight. Jack blocked Barbossa, shoved against his arm and forced him to turn around, only for Jack to slice his sword across the captain's back. Barbossa cried out and then turned back to Jack to engage again as Will was staring at Elizabeth, a look of relief and happiness in his eyes. Blake rose an amused eyebrow at the delighted look.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth questioned annoyed and Will finally looked from her to Jack.

"At the moment?" Will just shrugged

"His own." Blake nodded and Elizabeth did the same before the two girls turned for the pirates behind them, they were standing around and arguing.

Will turned as the pole was pulled from his hands by Elizabeth and the pirate finally removed the jar from his head. Elizabeth swung her pole and the two pirates ducked before the third was bashed over the skull. The two that had ducked, standing in the moon, rose both their swords and Will grabbed the other end of the pole to raise it and block them.

Blake spun around the two lovebirds and cut off both hands of the pirates, making their swords hit the floor as they cried out in pain. Will released the pole and Elizabeth bashed one over the head before throwing the pole to Will who did the same to another. One picked up his sword and Blake blocked it before she and Elizabeth kicked him backwards. He stumbled into his two friends and Elizabeth and Will both grabbed the pole to ram it at the pirate. It went through his skeleton chest, through his ribcage and then through both of his mates chests as well.

The three stood back as the pirates shouted at the sky before one dropped his sword and yanked on the pole that stuck out of his torso. As he yanked on it he yanked on both his friends, one being pulled left and right between the two on either side of him.

Blake laughed at the three of them as one tried to swipe at them with his sword in his hand, but he was continuously pulled off course by his friend trying to remove the pole from his chest.

Will reached to the middle pirate and took one of his bombs. Blake sparked it, the end beginning to spark and fizzle before he shoved it into the middle one's stomach. The three of them then pushed on the three pirates, stuck together by a pole, and moved them into the shadows. The skeletons became men as the middle pirate ran his hands all over his stomach, where the bomb had disappeared within his flesh.

He looked up at them, his eyes wide as smoke came out of his mouth.

"No fair." he muttered.

"Run." Blake said and she grabbed Elizabeth's hand as Will turned, the three moving away from the pirates as they exploded in a mound of bones and clothes. Elizabeth and Blake ducked as Will ran for the chest.

The explosion grabbed Jack's attention and he and Barbossa turned to see the smoke, Will, Elizabeth and Blake moving away from the explosion site.

"Jack!" Blake shouted, a commanding tone to her voice. Without another word, Jack put his blade into his hand with the coin, slicing his palm. Jack attacked Barbossa who'd been distracted and knocked him backwards before he threw the blood covered coin at Will, who caught it. Barbossa looked at Jack who smirked before he pulled out his pistol, only to point it straight at Blake. She paused and Elizabeth crashed into her back, the girl tried to peer behind the pirate but Blake held her hand out to stop her moving. Elizabeth looked at Barbossa and noticed the pistol pointed at them and her eyes widened in fear.

Barbossa grinned at Blake as he looked at her. "For old times sake." he said before a gunshot rang out through the cave, echoing.

Blake didn't feel any pain pierce her, nor did she see Barbossa's pistol smoking. Elizabeth had gasped behind her, her grip on Blake's shoulders tightening.

Barbossa himself looked confused for a moment before he turned to Jack. Jack had his pistol pointing at Barbossa, the barrel smoking from having been fired. Barbossa stared at it for a moment before raising his eyes to Jack.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." he smiled and he pulled the trigger on his gun.

Blake gasped and then seethed, her hands clapping to her stomach as Elizabeth shrieked in surprise. Jack turned to Blake surprised as well before she looked up at Barbossa angrily.

"Will!" she said, absolute fury in her voice as her face became livid.

"He didn't waste it." Will's voice sounded and Barbossa turned to look at him with his hand held out over the chest. In Will's other hand was the dagger that lived in the chest, blood upon the blade.

Barbossa looked at him as Will dropped both his and Jack's coins into the chest and Elizabeth smiled before looking at Barbossa. He looked to Jack who still had the pistol pointed at him before dropping his pistol and sword. Barbossa looked down at his chest, reaching to pull on his coat. He yanked on it, popping off the button that held the front together and to expose his white shirt.

Blooming on the white fabric, right where his heart sat, was red blood, pouring down his font and from the wound, increasing in size.

Barbossa looked up at Jack somewhat surprised. He smirked ever so slightly, huffing, as Jack lowered his pistol, watching him.

"I feel… cold." Barbossa breathed.

Barbossa fell backwards, the coins and treasure beneath him clanging as his body hit them. The apple in his hand rolled away and toward the water as the light in his eyes vanished and he lay motionless.

Blake released a breath before she fell to her knees within the water, her hand still over her wound.

"Blake!" Elizabeth cried out, kneeling beside her in worry.

"Someone pull the bullet out!" she snapped angrily, earning a confused look from Elizabeth. "You know how irritating it is that I want to kill him, and can't? Why is it nothing's changed?" she complained, earring a smirk from Will and Jack.

"I got you deary, you still got those tweezers?" Jack grinned as he walked over to her.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Blake looked at the front of her shirt annoyed, the amount of holes she had in it now from the wounds she'd received. Jack grinned at her, holding the bullet toward her mockingly.

"The last act of Hector Barbossa." she muttered taking the bullet.

"You could keep it as a keep-sake." Jack grinned.

Blake rose an eyebrow before simply dropping it. "He shot me." she said "That was his final act. Would rather not remember that." she smiled irritatedly. "Now, go return that second coin."

Jack looked taken aback and then stubborn. "What second coin?" She crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow. He shook his head. "Can't think of it." he continued.

Blake grabbed his hand and pulled the coin out from the leather that sat over his palm. He looked at it and then to her as she placed it in his other palm, the one he'd cut and held his hand up with it in plain sight.

"Oh… that coin." he muttered. She released his hand and pushed on his shoulder. Jack looked annoyed but closed his fingers over the coins and moved toward the chest where Will was still standing. Blake, with a wince, followed. She wasn't able to climb the treasure pile to get to the chest and stood at its base as Jack stood opposite Will.

Will looked at him as Jack stared back as he held his hand out over the chest.

"The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow." he said "Has such a lovely ring to it. And it's not a bad look really… eh?" he said glancing down at himself and then back to Will.

"Jack." Will said simply, glancing down at the chest.

"You remain immortal Mr Sparrow and you'll have to deal with me for the rest of eternity." Blake said from behind him and Jack turned to her. He looked her over before grinning.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Maybe for you." she said and he looked at her insulted. "Drop the coin." she ordered.

Jack frowned and he glanced from her, to the boy, to the chest and to the coin in his fist. He looked rather disappointed before he dropped it, one red stained coin, onto the other coins. He looked at his hand which was in the moonlight, covered in flesh and no longer bone.

He glanced at Will looking almost sad, but Will nodded before he touched the edge of the lid, ready to push it into place. The lid moved on its own and snapped on top of the chest, sending a cloud of dust over the two and surprising the three.

Blake rose an eyebrow as the two boys looked over the chest, Jack raising his arms before they shared a bewildered look.

"Cursed treasure boys, don't mess with it." Blake said and they turned to her as she glanced at Barbossa, lying dead on the treasure. "Does nothing but bring trouble."

Will slid down the treasure and around to Blake, glancing her over as he rose an eyebrow.

"You alright?" he asked

"I will be." she grumbled annoyed. "Still irritated he shot me." Will nodded, smiling ever so slightly. "He only did it to spite me too." Will clapped his hand on her shoulder before moving over to Elizabeth who was staring at a chest draped with necklaces, the gold surrounding it shining in the moonlight. She turned to look at Will who smiled at her and received one in return.

Blake moved to look down at Barbossa, lying amongst the treasure, staring emptily at the ceiling of the cave. It wasn't that he'd kidnapped her that pissed her off, it was all the torture he'd inflicted on her while she was there, because because he would. She healed and so she was a knife sharper that never ended. Of course his main reason for doing so was to attract the attention of her father, to show him the power he thought he held.

Of course her father never listened to her cries anymore, he'd rather her tears joined the ocean for her mother to feel as a punishment instead.

Blake pursed her lips angrily before turning her gaze away from the dead captain. She looked at Elizabeth and Will, both looked like they had something to say as they looked at one another before the silence in the cave was broken. The three all turned to see Jack throwing treasure around, he was looking through different goblets, throwing them over his shoulder when he didn't want them.

"What are you doing?" Blake sighed, raising er voice enough for him to hear her.

"What? Can't leave without some souvenirs." he said grinning. She rolled her eyes as Will looked at him annoyed and then back to Elizabeth.

"We should return to the _Dauntless_." Elizabeth whispered with a shrug, breaking the silence between them, but building the tension. Will's expression dampened in realisation and he lowered his gaze, unable to meet her's.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe." he thought, he didn't smile but Elizabeth's eyes turned slightly glassy with tears at his words. She turned without another word and Will watched her go as she moved back towards where the boats had been left.

Blake walked up and stood beside the boy. "That was all you could think to say?" she asked and he glanced at her. "So many lovely things you could have said, but instead, you remind her of her marriage."

Will looked down at his feet as Jack walked towards the two, a crown on his head, beads around his neck and over his shoulder, a golden goblet in one hand and several items of gold under his arm. Blake looked at him like he was mad but he pointed after Elizabeth, ignoring his new decorations.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…" he paused and Will glanced at him. "That was it." he confessed obviously and Will frowned back after Elizabeth. Will looked at Blake who shrugged.

"Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship." Jack said before he followed Elizabeth.

"I'm coming too!" Blake said and Jack glanced at her as Will rose an eyebrow. "Better than being on a Navy ship." she mumbled "I've sank too many to be welcomed aboard one." she admitted and Jack smirked.

The four of them climbed into one of the longboats. Will took the ores as Jack sat with his treasure in his lap, Blake and Elizabeth at the other end to the pirate. Elizabeth looked at Blake, sitting beside her despite her bullet wound to the stomach.

"I still don't understand how you're alive?" Elizabeth admitted

Blake smiled and looked at her. "You know that rumour about me being the daughter of a god?" Blake asked and Elizabeth nodded before looking surprised. She glanced at Will, a questioning look on her surprised expression by the question.

"Blake's mother is a goddess." Jack said grinning and Elizabeth's eyes widened. She turned to Blake and looked her over.

"That's not possible. Those are just stories."

"Coming from the girl who just helped blow up three skeleton pirates and lift an ancient curse, left by Heathen gods." Blake listed. Elizabeth pursed her lips, unable to argue.

"Alright, which god are you the daughter of?" she questioned

"Goddess technically." Blake said

"Alright, then which goddess?" Elizabeth corrected

Blake smiled and she rose her hand for a stream of water to rise up and move over their heads. A few small fish swam within it as the moon glittered through the water. Elizabeth looked at it in awe, smiling slightly as Will paused in his rowing and Jack glanced backwards.

"Calypso, goddess of the seas." Blake smiled and Elizabeth looked at her in admiration, smiling slightly.

"You're the daughter of Calypso?" Jack asked shocked, his eyes slightly wide as he pointed at her. Blake rolled her eyes at him as she lowered her hand and the water sunk back into the ocean.

"Why do you think I've got sapphires and a symbol of the ocean on my medallion?" she questioned, picking it up for him to see. "They're symbols that relate to me."

"That's incredible." Elizabeth whispered, gaining the ombre-haired girl's attention. Blake rose a finger to her lips and winked at the girl.

"Keep it a secret for me will you, you three are the only ones who know for sure." she said

"And those aboard the _Dauntless_." Jack added

"Those pirates likely to be hung in the next day or so, they don't count. And if they're not hung, I'm gonna shoot them. They're dead men walking and dead men tell no tales." Blake said before turning back to Elizabeth. "I'd appreciate it if you kept it a secret."

Elizabeth smiled. "Who would believe me anyway."

"Plenty of pirates would." Jack interjected again.

"Don't make me throw you overboard." Blake said and he turned to grin at her in response.

Will was looking around the waters as he stopped rowing and the moon was beaming through the fogs haze, glittering on the dark sea.

"Where's the _Pearl_?" Will asked and the three aboard with him looked at him and then around the waters.

"Actually…" Elizabeth began and they turned to her. She frowned "I freed the crew from the brig, but when I asked them to come with me, they said Jack owed them a ship." Blake rose an eyebrow

"They took the _Pearl_?" Blake asked and Elizabeth nodded

"Something about the code too." Jack had turned back to stare at the openness that was before them. His shoulders sunk as the two girls and Will looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack admitted, though not happy about it.

"Yeah, but now the only option is to return to the _Dauntless_ …" Blake muttered "I don't know about you, but we're both likely to be hanged." she said, slumping.

"What you worried about? You can't die." Jack said turning to her

"No…" she grumbled "But a broken neck is seriously painful, painful to heal too." she added as Will began to change the direction of the boat. "Besides, you won't. And after everything you did to help as well." she shrugged.

Jack grinned at her slightly. "You worried for me, love?"

"You don't deserve to be hung Jack." she said simply.

"Maybe you should break us out when we get there then?" he grinned. She sighed and turned to see the _Dauntless_ ' lights through the fog in the distance.

"Don't really want to sink the ship when we went through so much effort to save Elizabeth and Will." she confessed, earning smiles from the two.

"You could just not sink the ship?" Jack offered

"And how do you expect us to get off a navy ship otherwise?" she questioned.

"We'll improvise." he shrugged.

Blake rolled her eyes. "So far, every time you improvise, is ends up disastrous." she muttered as the _Dauntless_ came closer.

"Is sinking all you do to Navy ships" Will asked her

"Well they don't exactly give me much of a choice." she said "And they've done enough to me in the past to warrant such treatment." she added darkly. The three all shared a look as she bit her lip, thinking, the darkness dissipating as she let her thoughts wonder to their current predicament. "You know, I do think I have an idea." she said before grinning and the three looked at her.

"What?" Elizabeth asked

"Oh if I tell you, you'll be in just as much trouble. Ignorance is bliss in this case." she winked.

The crew on the Navy Ship spotted them before they reached the starboard side, but upon recognising them as a friend the boat was hooked and tied to the _Dauntless_ for Elizabeth to be the first to climb up the side and to the deck.

"Elizabeth!" a man cried instantly.

Blake motioned for Will to follow Elizabeth and he climbed up next before Blake nodded for Jack to follow also. Blake climbed up last onto the deck as two soldiers stood on either side of the railing were she and Jack now stood.

"What were you thinking!?" Elizabeth stood beside a man, dressed in a pale blue with ruffled sleeves and tight pants. He had a long wig on his head and a hat on top of that, his black shoes shined most nicely.

"I had to save Will." she said "He did so for me, and I owed him." she glanced at Will who smiled before a man walked forward. He had a blue coat over his whites, a powdered white wig beneath a hat and he looked at Elizabeth with both worry and longing.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" he asked and she looked at him before nodding, lowering her gaze. Blake instantly guessed him to be the commodore, Elizabeth's fiancé. Norrington had Jack called him?

The Commodore turned to Will, who was standing before Jack and Blake, the two sharing a look.

"Men, cuff the pirate." he ordered as he looked at Will. "And you Mr Turner, I assume you are aware of the consequences for your actions." he began "You broke a wanted criminal from jail and stole a Navy flag ship, which you then had destroyed."

"Commodore, he only did what he thought necessary. He only did it to save me, I don't think that deserves a penalty." Elizabeth said quickly as Jack was being handcuffed beside Blake.

Norrington glanced at Elizabeth and then back to Will. He turned to the Governor who took a breath.

"Elizabeth would not be alive if Mr Turner had not acted as such." Blake said and every eye turned to her now.

"And who might you be?" the Governor demanded.

"Father this is Blake—"

"Edwards." Blake cut in and Jack, Elizabeth and Will all looked at her rather confused. "Blake Edwards, sir." she gave a curtsey despite wearing breeches. "I do apologise for appearing in such a manner." Jack's eyes were wide and his eyebrows were vanishing into his bandana at Blake's sudden politeness.

"Edwards…" the governor muttered "As in Admiral Samual Edwards?" Elizabeth, Will and Jack turned their heads from the governor to Blake who smiled.

"My older cousin sir." she nodded

"My, my, how lovely it is to meet you." the Governor smiled at her, taking her hand as Jack and Will were gapping at the girl and Elizabeth was trying to mask her surprise. "What on earth are you doing out here though?" the Governor asked surprised

"It is a rather long tale to be frank." Blake responded and the governor nodded.

"Likely not something you wish to relive so soon." he said

"Well, Miss Edwards," the Commodore reached a hand forward and she took his with a slight curtsey. He looked at her wrist as he shook her hand once before releasing it. "A pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well Commodore, Norrington, was it? You wouldn't happen to be the son of Admiral Lawrence Norrington would you?" she asked with a slight smile. Jack's eyes widened further as he looked at the man and James looked at this girl surprised.

"Y-Yes?" he said

"Forgive me, I met your father once. A fine man he was, a true upholder of the law and all its beliefs." Blake said, glancing slightly at Jack who looked at the Commodore with a bit more scrutiny.

James Norrington smiled slightly and nodded before he turned from her.

"Hoist the anchor, make sail for Port Royal." he said to his left-tenant who then began to shout it at the crew. "And take Mr Sparrow to the brig below deck with the others."

"I would suggest putting him in his own stall, those pirates don't like Sparrow and if you want him hung properly you'll want him away from the others." Blake said quickly to the Commodore. He looked her over as she smiled. Norrington nodded to her as the Governor gave her a disapproving look for speaking out of tern but she ignored it. She curtseyed again before reaching for Elizabeth's hand, who took it.

"Shall we?" and they moved for the captain's cabin.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Edwards?" Elizabeth whispered as they reached for the door of the captains quarters, the glass within it had been smashed and broken. "What happened to Villemaire?" she asked Blake.

"Villemaire is the name known to and given to pirates. Blake Villemaire is a well known, feared pirate captain. You want me to give them the name and have me hung with Jack?" Blake asked as they walked inside, Elizabeth closing the door behind them.

"You're going to let him die alone then?" Elizabeth asked, a slight disapproving look.

"Don't be silly." Blake rolled her eyes "But I can't do anything while locked in a cell." she said

"So you're giving a fake name instead?" Elizabeth asked

"It's not a fake name, you heard your father." Blake sat herself down in one of the seats and Elizabeth moved to sit opposite her.

"So you're using someone else's name." she shrugged

"Yes… and no." Blake muttered. She sighed and glanced at Elizabeth before leaning back in her seat. "I had a brother once." she confessed and the girl looked at her surprised. "Half brother technically. Older than me, before my father met my mother. He hated our father mostly because he was a pirate." Blake smirked slightly. "Anyway, his mother was an aristocrat, high up in society and so her son became so as well, no one questioned her about her son, that's a whole other story. Their last name was Edwards. My brother had a son, who had a son and a daughter, who also had a child, that child being Samual." she shrugged "They're my family, their my relatives, they just happen to be my descendants… in a way. My nephews and nieces." Elizabeth looked at her surprised. "One of the downsides given from my parents, my mother especially, is immortality. My brother has gone but, his name is still around." she shrugged

"And do… does the Admiral know about you?"

"Well, his great grandfather did tell his father of stories, stories of a sister who would plague their family name for eternity." she rolled her eyes.

"Wow… he didn't like you at all." Elizabeth muttered.

"At first he didn't." she nodded "When I was still a child at least. He never liked our father, mostly because he was a pirate, but he had also left his mother and then been with another women. I was the spawn of that deception and so while I was growing up he didn't like me much. I didn't see him very often of course, I was aboard my father's ship for most of it, didn't see land much before I was ten." she admitted "I think that irritated him a little as well, that I got to spend more time with our father than he did…" Blake said thinking "Anyway, I went off on my own and I popped in on him every now and then and things changed slightly. We weren't as close as siblings can be, but we were better. I'd have considered him a friend." Blake smiled and she looked at Elizabeth. "One thing that brought us together though was the dislike for our father, both of us had a reason to hate him." she looked dark for a moment.

"So you did get along sometimes?" the girl asked

"Oh yeah. There were some times when we had some fun." she smiled "I enjoyed teasing him, I'd turn up at his parties, looking all respectable and claiming to be his sister, and given the similarities between us he couldn't deny it. We looked too alike." Blake chuckled, her smile dampened until she sighed.

"When did he pass?" Elizabeth whispered

"Oh, years ago. Before Samual was born." Blake admitted "As he got older, and higher ranked, I had to take a step back, being a pirate and all. And I didn't want to tarnish his reputation by being his pirate sister." she shrugged "But after a while, I heard that he was getting sick and went to see him. It was the first time I had seen someone I'd known for years, grow old and become frail." she muttered "Weird thing given I had hardly felt the years pass at all. My mother had warned me about it but…" Blake gave a slight shrug. "But I made him smile, even in his sickened state, and I sat with him until he passed."

"His family let you?" Elizabeth asked

"I had met his wife and son before. He told me about his marriage, and said he would have like me to be there, but I said having a pirate around probably wasn't best." she said "All those respectable people going… I could pretend to be a prestigious person but, I didn't want to have the day ruined for him. I was still there, I saw the glorious ceremony briefly. I sent them a gift as well. And when his son was born, I couldn't go to the Christening but I was invited to meet him in their home. Such a darling face." she smiled "I promised Nathaniel I'd protect him if he ever couldn't and Nat's wife was happy for me to spend time with her child. Little Richard loved me, his son, loved the tricks I could do." she paused for a moment. "I'm not sure what stories he might have told his children and grandchild…" she muttered "Whether it was about his aunt who could do magic and never aged or whether it was about a stain on the family tree…"

"I doubt they think of you as a stain." Elizabeth smiled and Blake shrugged.

"A family that consisted of men who were all in the Royal Navy and highly decorated, wouldn't be surprised if they told others so, if others knew at all. That's alright though, I chose the life of pirating and although Nat might have taken me in to be more than that, I enjoyed being on the sea too much to leave it. Something I get from my mother." Blake chuckled "But I'm sure some stories get back to them, about how one met their cousin aboard a ship, that she'd been kidnapped by pirates…" she grinned. "Using the name after all these years is just another way I can tease Nathaniel's memory, like a good little sister should." Elizabeth grinned, trying not to laugh as Blake snickered.

"Do you miss him? Your brother?"

"I do." she nodded "Or maybe I miss messing with him…" she added earning a smile. "But nothing lasts forever in this world, I've come to accept."

"Except you." Elizabeth added

"No, I'm sure even I'll hit an end at some stage." she said looking thoughtful "No idea how…" she added. Elizabeth nodded and was silent for a moment as she gazed around.

"So where did Villemaire come from?" she asked "Did you make it up?"

"No." Blake smiled

"Your father's name?"

"No." Blake smiled sweetly and looked at the girl. "Married name." Elizabeth looked at her surprised.

"You were married?"

"Long time ago." Blake shrugged., glancing at her finger. The fourth finger was left bare amongst the rings that graced her fingers. "Villemaire was a pirate I met. Jacob." she smiled softly. "My first marriage."

"First?"

"I tried it a second time, but that didn't work out well… Not a pretty story." she admitted "Wasn't the same either. Didn't feel right." she confessed

"What happened?"

"What with the first marriage or the second?" she asked smirking

"First."

"Same as everyone else, he died. Died before my brother did." she said, a frown on her face. "Pirate's life is dangerous…" she whispered "The ship he was on was caught in a heated battle with another pirate ship." she muttered

"Oh Blake I'm so sorry." Elizabeth frowned but Blake shook her head.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago. And he died doing what he loved." she smiled slightly. "Time doesn't heal scars, but it does heal wounds." she said

"And you've kept his name?" Elizabeth asked "You've remained a widow?"

"I'll always be a widow, but people don't ask about your marginal status if they don't see a ring on your finger." she said "It was the first name that I was happy to be tied to. I couldn't really be an Edwards, after all, I'm not an Edwards, and I grew to dislike being attached to my father's name." She shrugged "After Jacob passed I held onto it in memory."

"You don't wear the ring?"

"I did for many years." she admitted "I've still got it of course. Wearing it however brought people's attentions, and then brought questions. Back then that was hard. I endured them for a long time, telling them I was widowed, before I eventually took it off and stowed it away safely." she explained "To be honest, I'd been taken captive aboard a vessel, very disrespect able pirates, didn't obey the code at all." she said looking authoritative as she spoke. "They tried to steal it off my finger." Elizabeth looked surprised "So I decided it was best if I removed it in order to protect it. It took a bit, I felt like I was betraying him by doing so but," she took a breath "In the end it helped me come to terms more as well, as if wearing it meant he'd be back." she looked at the finger again and smiled.

"I never would of guessed you'd lost so much." Elizabeth muttered

"I've hardly even scratched the surface." Blake said, taking a breath. "I've lost family, friends, loves…" she frowned and sighed, turning to look out the window at the waters. "Children." Elizabeth looked at her shocked now.

"You have children?"

"Did." she sighed, closing her eyes. "I had two sons."

"Where are they?" Elizabeth asked, though she looked very worried about asking, scared of the pain it could cause.

"Luke, my youngest, was hung for being a pirate." Blake said softly and Elizabeth looked ready to start crying, she couldn't even imagine what that must have felt like. "He was sixteen. His brother, Marcus, was executed for the same reason." she whispered.

"They were mortal?" Elizabeth asked carefully and Blake nodded.

"Their father was mortal, and half of me is as well, it wasn't likely they'd get any of the immortality in them." she said "The only good thing was that Jacob didn't have to live through the death of his eldest as well as his youngest. Marcus was killed two years after his father died." She sighed annoyed "It was never going to be a surprise that they grew up to be pirates like Jake and me, but I always told them not to until they were old enough, skilled enough, smart enough. They never listened." she dropped her gaze and Elizabeth took one of her hands in her's. Blake looked up at her as she took a breath. "Typical boys." she muttered

"You look so strong." Elizabeth muttered as Blake wasn't crying to tearing up. Plus she was always teasing and smirking, sarcastic. Nothing about Blake said that she'd had such hardships through her life.

"Well, they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Blake sighed. "And like I said, scars never fade, but wounds do heal. A mother never gets over the loss of her children, that I can guarantee, but time does make it easier to talk about and come to terms with. Remembering them used to be hard, but it also makes me happy that I have such memories, and I can believe they're in a better place now." Blake sighed "Of course it would have been so much better if they could have lead different lives, grew up differently, lived longer, happier, but they craved what every pirate does."

"Rum?" Elizabeth mumbled, earning a laugh from Blake.

"Freedom." she corrected "Adventure. Exploration. Instead of rules and regulations." she rolled her eyes. "I guess they got that from their grandmother." she muttered looking back at the sea.

Elizabeth frowned slightly. "I never thought of it that way." Blake shrugged

"You grew up in a prestigious household, with your father as a governor. You have the Royal Navy all around you and respectable people, people who do not believe Pirates to be worth anything. It is no surprise you see them as worthless cowards." she shrugged "Will was the same after all." she smiled and Elizabeth was the one to now frown and drop her gaze.

Blake looked her over as Elizabeth didn't look ultimately happy at the thought of Will, but gloomy and guilty.

"What are you doing Elizabeth?" Blake asked and the girl looked up at her, slightly confused. "Why are you marrying Norrington?" she elaborated, causing Elizabeth to divert her gaze.

"He's a fine man." she shrugged

"Elizabeth," Blake said and her tone was strong. Elizabeth looked at her surprised, it was like being scolded by a mother. "Why are you marrying Norrington?" she repeated.

"He proposed to me, the day Jack arrived in town. I wasn't able to give him an answer because I fainted due to my corset being too tight." Elizabeth explained and Blake rolled her eyes.

"Another restriction to being a respectable person." Elizabeth chuckled slightly before she sighed.

"I couldn't turn him down." she whispered

"You could have actually, considering your heart belongs to another." Blake said obviously and Elizabeth looked up at her. Blake placed a hand on her cheek. "Elizabeth, take this from me; life is short, opportunities don't come around always, and you really should not throw away your happiness just because society tells you to." Elizabeth sighed.

"It's what my father expects of me." she said "And everyone else."

"So?" she asked "Elizabeth after this trip you've been on, are you going to tell me you can sit yourself back into a rule-run society?" Blake asked "You, a women, loaded shot guns, fired shot guns, were marooned on an island and forced the Royal Navy to save a man who was about to be convicted of piracy, all with the help of a pirate who is sentenced to be hung." she listed "Besides, if your father is your father, and cares for you as deeply as he seems to, than he would rather you be happy." Blake smiled.

Elizabeth sighed.

"Let me tell you, you can marry Norrington, and you could very well be happy, but you could also regret it. Regret that you never told him how you feel, that you never knew what kind of life you could have, if you chose to be with Will instead." Elizabeth watched the pirate as she smiled at her. "The way you look at Will, tells everyone how you feel, and the way he watches you. There's a bond between you both that can never be broken." she said "Don't shut your heart away, because it's what seems to be right."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Have you always been good at advice?"

"Darling I'm older than your father, if I haven't gained some wisdom in all that time I'd be a very sad excuse for an immortal." Blake said earning a laugh from the girl. "Besides, I know a lot about loose, regret and disappointment." Blake added "And this is a choice I fear you'll regret."

Elizabeth sighed. "I cannot back out now." she said

"Why not?"

"Because…" she sighed "I had to save Will, so I requested Norrington to save him as a wedding gift." Blake rolled her eyes.

"You know all you had to do was remind Norrington that it was his duty to save Will, given Will is under the British crown. You didn't have to agree to marriage for that."

Elizabeth sighed and Blake did as well.

"This is one of the reasons piracy is better. You're not restricted on who you marry, just because of their job title." she said.

"Oh? Did you ever get to marry a soldier?" Elizabeth asked sounding doubtful that a Navy soldier would take to a pirate.

"Yes, I did." Blake responded to the surprise of Elizabeth. "And it didn't work out." Blake added, earning a laugh.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Port Royal was a beautiful little town. The town was built up a slope and across cliff tops to look out over the bay. A large castle like fort, made of stone, sat on one side of the bay and over looking the harbour. The houses rose as the hill did, giving many houses a magnificent view of the ocean.

The harbour sat within the shadows of the fort, allowing for some of the beach to be available to the residences. The _Dauntless_ pulled forward and towards the piers. It was closer to the fort than any other that was docked and seemed to have it's own place to weigh anchor.

"This is rather nice." Blake admitted as she stood on the deck with Elizabeth and Will. The sun was shining and the sky was blue as people moved throughout the town, shopping and selling as children ran around. Chickens pecked over the dirt pathways and soldiers marched around.

Blake grimaced.

"I know," the three turned to see Jack, handcuffed and with two elders on either side of him holding his elbows. "Soldiers everywhere." he said looking at her.

She smiled at the soldiers beside him. "Enough to make any pirate nervous." she nodded with a glance at him. Will and Elizabeth shared a fleeting look, amused, before turning their gazes away.

"Come on Blake, I'll show you my house." Elizabeth said, taking her hand.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked as a ramp was placed to the _Dauntless_ and the governor appeared.

"Nonsense." he said "We'd be happy to house you."

Blake turned to Will and Jack. "I think I'd be more at home in the blacksmith." she said looking desperately as she was pulled away by the younger girl. The two boys smirked at her as a carriage was brought around to the pier.

"Oh this is way too fancy for me." she muttered to Elizabeth who smirked.

"Your brother would be proud."

"Or distraught." Blake whispered as the Governor motioned his hand for Blake to step in first. Elizabeth climbed in beside her and her father sat opposite. "You're gonna force a dress on me aren't you." Blake whispered to Elizabeth before the cart lurched and the horses pulled them from the port. Elizabeth chuckled at her and Blake grimaced again.

Elizabeth's house was a large mansion. White in colour with many windows and palms and gardens around it. Blake thought it was much to large for two people as she looked at the two floors through the window.

The carriage stopped by the double wooden front door and Blake stepped out first, followed by Elizabeth and the Governor. The governor lead the way to the door, which was opened for him by a butler who nodded his head at the man. Elizabeth looked at the man slightly surprised as Blake followed them in.

"It seems rather fixed." she said

"Fixed?" Blake questioned

"When the _Black Pearl_ was here a few cannons were sent through the house, and the pirates raided it." she confessed

"Oh…" she muttered "Well seems well cleaned and prepared." Blake believed as she looked over the foyer. There was a stairway to her left, as well as a door way, another straight ahead and to her right, leading to dining and sitting rooms.

"Come on." Elizabeth smiled and she took Blake's hand to pull her up the stairs.

Elizabeth's room was rather large, with a gorgeous view of the ocean. There was a fireplace beside the bed, which was a large four-poster.

"Wow." Blake muttered as Elizabeth moved to grab a brush.

"We should have a bath, clean up."

"And then? What, wait for Jack's hanging?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow

"I want to find something that fits you first." Elizabeth grinned.

Blake groaned. "Do you know the last time I wore a dress? Or a corset even?" she demanded

"You'll be fine, I want to see what you look like all dressed up." Elizabeth smiled

"I'm not a doll you can play with." Blake muttered only for Elizabeth to shrug as a few maids walked in.

Blake didn't deny the bath, the warm water served her well and helped her relax her muscles. Her hair was combed through and cleaned before she was given a robe to put on. Blake dressed in undergarments as Elizabeth moved into the bathroom next. The maids took measurements of the girl as one blow dried her hair. She was then sat in a chair before a mirror and lotions were put on her face as her hair was combed through. Elizabeth came back into the room before Blake had even seen a dress to worry about.

"I feel like a pin cushion, only with brushes instead of pins." she complained

"Don't be such a pirate." Elizabeth grinned and Blake shot her a look. The ombre haired girl noticed the maids share a look. "You're a girl, have some fun with it."

"I don't count a corset as fun." Blake muttered.

She didn't seem to get much choice in the matter though as she was pulled to a set of folding screens. A dress was carried by one of the maids and things were slipped over her head and then the corset pulled down as well. She felt as the strings at her back were beginning to be pulled tight. She glanced over her shoulder as they were before she took a quick intake.

"Loosen it!" she said

"But—"

"I'd rather breath!" Blake snapped and the women frowned slightly. Blake sighed "Sorry, just hate these things." she muttered for her rudeness.

The dress was put on over the top and tightened into place. It was a pale blue colour with gold laced over it. The sleeves were off the shoulder and to her wrists, a slight frill at the ends as the bottom dragged across the floor.

Blake moved to look in the mirror as her hair was already styled. She didn't recognise the person looking back at her, this person didn't exist. This was Blake Edwards, the supposed noble women she pretended to be, her hair pinned up and in elaborate curls as a hat was placed on her head. Her face shone in some places, her eyes were vibrant blue, the kohl had been removed but the make up added seemed to do just the same job.

"Wow." Blake turned to see Elizabeth, in her own dress of pale pink. "I almost didn't recognise you."

"Makes two of us." Blake muttered. "I never got this expensive before." she confessed

There was a knock on the door and the two girls turned before one of the maids moved to open it. Governor Swann walked in and he paused when he saw the two.

"Well, Miss Edwards, I hardly even recognised you." he smiled at her.

"Makes three of us." Blake muttered.

The governor nodded. "You do look stunning, I'm glad we had something that fit you."

"Thank you governor." she curtseyed.

The governor nodded before turning to his daughter. "The pirate's execution has been scheduled for tomorrow morning." the two girls looked at him surprised. "I'll need you up early and ready." he nodded to them before the two girls shared a look as he walked out.

"You can stay here tonight." Elizabeth told her

"No, no that's alright I'll go stay with Will." Blake responded

"What?" the girl asked confused.

"Elizabeth, as much as I love you hospitality and dressing up is fun, I cannot stay here. And I don't just mean here in your house, though your dad will freak if he finds out who I am, I mean here in Port Royal." Blake confessed "I'm the daughter of the goddess of the sea, and the sea if where I belong. I cannot stay on dry land, I barely ever have and I don't really want to, it makes me feel trapped. Especially when I'm surrounded by the Royal Navy, they could find out who I am any minute, all it takes is one slip up or one new face to recognise me." Blake confessed "I'm not gonna let Jack be hung and I'm not gonna stay here longer than I need." she said

"So I'll never see you again?" Elizabeth asked frowning

"Don't be silly of course you will." Blake said rolling her eyes. "If I can get off this island without revealing who I am it'll be easy as pie for me to return." she grinned and Elizabeth chuckled. Blake shrugged at her. "I'm sorry Lizzy, I'm just not made for this life." she picked up the front of her dress slightly as an indication. "This is who you are, but who I am belongs behind the helm of a ship, with a sword strapped to her waist and a gun on her thigh." she grinned and Elizabeth nodded, unable to stop herself from chuckling.

"And nothing I can do can change your mind?" Elizabeth asked

"I"m sorry Lizzy," Blake smiled, brushing the girl's hair. "I gave it a shot once. Nathaniel told me to give it a try, after all the parties of his I crashed. And I did try, I wore dresses every day and lived at his house, was waited on…" she looked at herself in the mirror, "I never let myself get this carried away…"

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked

"I suck at taking orders… one of the reasons I'm a captain, I give them instead of take them. I suck at holding my tongue as well, and when it comes to proper society there's a sense of propriety that needs to be upheld, and I don't do to well with that. I'm a women who acts outside of my station." Blake shrugged "It wasn't my world, and sometimes I had to stop myself in order to stop my brother from being ridiculed for my actions. I didn't feel like myself in that world.

"My father never took orders, and was never one for rules. Trust me, he tried." she muttered "And my mother, goddess of the seas, was as untameable as the waters she ruled. Those are two things I inherited from them. I don't like being trapped by what society believes is appropriate, or looked down on because of who I am, or being controlled by others who believe they're better just because of a word that's put before their name." Blake said and she shrugged "I'm untameable, I like adventure, and I like being able to put a man in his place without being accused of treason." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I guess I can't argue with something like that." Elizabeth nodded.

"Great, so we can remove this dress so I can actually go outside and walk?" Blake said looking down at it.

Elizabeth laughed before she nodded. "Sure we can, but your clothes had gone to be washed."

"So give me some new breeches and a shirt with some boots." Blake shrugged and Elizabeth nodded as she grinned.

"I almost wish I could be as strong held as you."

"Narr, you were born for this life, for dresses and grand views and lavishes. Just like I as born for seas, ships and countless dirtbags." Elizabeth laughed as she moved to begin undoing Blake's dress. Together the two of them removed the heavy material and Elizabeth then undid the corset. She then had a maid bring a new set of clothes and Blake pulled them on, tucking the shirt into her breeches and pulling on her boots. She pulled all the pins from her hair and it fell down in curls around her shoulders and to her ribs, the brown lightening to blonde.

Blake shuffled it, rippling the curls and ran her fingers through it. "Now that's better." she nodded, looking at herself, in a deep blew shirt and all her curves exposed.

"You do look more yourself." Elizabeth nodded

"Feel it too, as well as capable of breathing." she rolled her eyes and Elizabeth laughed before sighing.

"I wish I could argue." Elizabeth nodded before she turned to the window, looking across Port Royal. "This place is going to feel so small after all this."

"Probably." Blake nodded "But how many women can turn round and say they've been on an adventure like you were?" she rose an eyebrow and Elizabeth nodded

"Not many."

"Besides, you have your own adventure to go on." Blake reminded her "And it's right here, so why would you leave that?"

"A future as James Norrington's wife, it will definitely be a grand one." Elizabeth sighed

"I didn't say who it was with." Blake grinned and Elizabeth turned to Blake surprised as she rose her eyebrows amused and turned to leave the room with a wave. "See you later." she said slyly.

Elizabeth sighed and rolled her eyes before grinning at the view before her, her eyes travelling to where she knew the blacksmith was.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

The whole of Port Royal was awake and out and about as the sun was shining over clear blue skies and waters. Soldiers were lined up, primed and clean, flags and drums in hand as crowds were making their way to the Fort on top of the cliff. People were dressed smartly, cleanly, some exquisitely and some in the best they had as all different classes came to watch the hanging.

Drums sounded as the soldiers thrummed to the beat, everyone crowding around the hangman's noose. Soldiers stood on every level, over looking the crowd that filled the court.

People began to crane their necks and mutter as Jack Sparrow was brought from the cells of the prison, his hands bound, to move across the courtyard, his path lined by more soldiers, and towards the noose.

The hangman stood beside him as a man got up onto the platform and in front of everyone who had gathered. Jack was positioned before the trap door and before the noose, the rope hanging before him as he stared at the floor, no expression on his face.

Elizabeth, her father and James Norrington all stood directly opposite the platform, a few lieutenants before them as they were on a raised platform, more soldiers behind them and on either side. The man addressed them mostly as he read from a scroll in his hands.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have—"

Jack sighed in annoyance, glancing at the man. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." he muttered

"—been charged, tried and convicted for your wilful commission of crimes against the crown." A hat moved through the crowds of people standing around listening and watching, pausing as the man below it glanced at Jack on the platform. "Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature," Will looked at Jack, his hat had a very large feather on top of it as he had a red cloak around his shoulders. He turned to look behind him where Elizabeth was gazing at Jack with a disapproving expression on her face. "The most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong." Elizabeth believed. Governor Swann glanced at her and then back at the pirate before them. Norrington on his other side glanced at the two at his left.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." her father admitted. Norrington bowed his head at the words before looking back up as the man was still reading what Jack was being accused of.

": …impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Jack smirked and nodded. "Oh yes." he laughed slightly and turned to the hangman, his smile vanished as the man stared at the pirate through his helmet.

There was a flutter and a brightly coloured blue and yellow parrot flew over and landed on one of the flags, held by one of the many soldiers. It cawed before releasing its waste onto a soldier's shoulder.

"…sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness." the soldier looked at his shoulder irritated and then up at the parrot. He shook his flag, trying to get the bird off subtly but it simply cawed again.

Will turned at the noise and saw the bird on top of the flag, wobbling from side to side as the soldier tried to remove it. He recognised the parrot and his eyes widened slightly.

Blake walked up the steps of the fort, still in the blue shirt and black breeches Elizabeth had leant her, but now with two swords strapped back at her waist where they belonged. She stood behind the entire crowd, looking at Jack before her eyes scanned the crowd. She noticed the colourful parrot that belonged to Cotton on top of the flag and she grinned.

Blake placed a hand on her hilts before she began to walk around, behind the soldiers, watching the hangman.

"And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The man finished his sentence and rolled up his scroll, leaving the platform as Will, turning his gaze away from the bird, turned to walk away from the noose. He politely moved his way through the crowd and towards Elizabeth, her father and the commodore. Elizabeth was watching Jack intensely, her gaze touching Will fleetingly as she found herself unable to look at him.

"Governor Swann. Commodore." the two nodded to him in respect as Will turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth." he greeted and she looked down at him slightly. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you." Will admitted and this caught her full attention "I love you." The commodore and Governor turned to Elizabeth at this declaration while she just looked at the boy. She didn't hold surprise or horror, her expression was plain as her lips parted slightly.

Will did not wait for an answer or response, he turned and began to shove his way through the crowd and back to the platform. The governor sighed, looking disapproving of this display of affection as the drum roll increased. The hangman moved forward and the noose was placed around Jack's neck, the man turning to glance at him as it was tightened.

Elizabeth, looking at the action annoyed turned her gaze away, only to notice the brightly coloured parrot on the flag, which opened its wings and flew away, in the opposite direction of Jack. Elizabeth turned to Jack surprised as Will shoved people from his way roughly now.

"Oi!"

"Watch yourself!" people in the crowd complained but Will ignored them as Norrington noticed the boy's actions.

"Marines." he began, taking a few steps down. Elizabeth looked at him, gasping before she suddenly looked at her father.

"I can't breath." she placed a hand on her chest and fell backwards, grabbing her father slightly as she did to catch his attention. Norrington and the Governor turned to her surprised.

"Elizabeth!" they moved to her side, ignoring Will and the hanging, the Governor taking his hat off to fan the girl.

Will pulled sword from his waist as the hangman grabbed the leaver to release the trap door. People screamed at the boy's actions as Blake removed her own sword, took a deep breath and rose it in her hand like a javelin.

"Move!" Will shouted as Jack glanced at the handle that would remove his footing.

The drums stopped and Elizabeth sat up in shock, looking straight at the hangman, who pulled the leaver as Blake thrusted her hand forwards to throw the sword. She spun around and everyone shouted and gasped before she slammed her hand on the stone floor for a sudden blast of wind to shoot out from her. It blew peoples hats off, skirts up, hair array and everyone was distracted as Blake's sword went straight through the rope of the noose as the trap door opened.

Jack fell right through the floor and landed in a heap on the stone floor as Will turned to see Blake stand up with a smirk. He grinned as she gave him a mock bow while Elizabeth looked at the governor and Norrington turned to the noose. The Governor gave his daughter a tired and disapproving look as he realised what she'd done while Will was running up the stairs to the Hangman who was picking up an axe.

Norrington ran down the stairs and toward the crowd of people who were watching the show between Will and the hangman as Jack was sitting himself up, shaking his head. The commodore's marines instantly began to follow, pushing through the people from different angles to get to the hangman's platform.

Blake ducked under the platform and over to Jack who was looking around confused, the noose still around his neck and his hands bound.

"Hey." she grinned and he looked up at her.

"Where did you come from?" he asked and then looked her over "I was expecting you in a dress."

"Then you clearly don't know me at all." she said as she pulled a dagger from her pocket and cut at the ropes around his hands.

"Wait, you cut me loose?" he said pointing at her with both hands.

"And saved you from being hung, you're welcome." she said rolling her eyes as the rope fell from his hands and she moved to the noose around his neck.

Will was clashing his sword against the axe held by the hangman before it was knocked from his hand and he ducked to avoid the axe. Blake glanced up in time to see Will move over the hole above them and bash himself into the hangman's body, sending him over the edge of the platform and into Norrington and his men who'd just reached the stage.

Blake smirked as she pulled the noose from Jack's neck and it unravelled as Jack took it from her.

"Thanks Love." she saluted him before Jack ran out from under the noose and Will flipped over the top to land beside the pirate. Both of them now being unarmed, Jack threw one end of the rope to Will who caught it and they strung it between them. Three guards ran at the two boys with their muskets in hand and the boys pulled it tight and caught the rope at their chests, knocking them backwards and off their feet. Two more ran at the boys and they this time bent low, pulled on the rope and caught it at the soldier's ankles, causing them to fall head first into the stone floor.

Two more were after them again with their swords and Jack ducked behind Will, who grabbed the gun to hit the soldier in the face with it, before Blake appeared and punched the second one. Will and Jack ran around the two and around opposite sides of a pillar as Blake backed out of the way, before the two boys yanked on the rope to slam the pinned soldiers into the stone pillar. On either side of them the soldiers were marching up the steps. They were surrounded momentarily and Blake glanced at them all before she grabbed Will and Jack's wrists and then slammed her foot into the ground. The two boys watched as the soldiers were suddenly blown off their feet backwards.

"Good job." Jack nodded

"Not yet." Blake said as there were more approaching from behind. Blake ducked under a musket, cartwheeling out of the way and the two boys tumbled after her. She ducked around a pillar and the two hit it before moving after her, only for the three of them to come face to face with several soldiers and their guns, the spears on the ends.

Will, who had stolen a sword from a soldier, rose the weapon as the two circled, standing back to back, the blacksmith ran his sword over the edges of the spears. Will stopped as Norrington appeared, his sword raised and Jack was hit in the face by the enormous feather on the boy's hat. He blew on it a few times as Blake glanced at Will and she stepped up beside him.

Norrington had his sword at Will's throat as he stared from Will to Blake.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt… but not from you." Norrington admitted as the governor approached them, standing just behind the commodore.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency." the governor reminded him, earning Will's gaze. "And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" the Governor half spat as Elizabeth had fought her way through the soldiers to her father's side.

"And a good man." Will said back as he lowered and then dropped the sword in his hand. Jack, who'd had his head bowed behind Will, looked up with a grin on his face, looking around at the soldiers and pointing to himself proudly, mouthing 'that's me'.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it." Will allowed, and Blake glanced at him from his side. Elizabeth smiled slightly, glancing at her father beside her. "At least my conscience will be clear."

"Huh." Blake scoffed "I'm not letting either of you be hung." she said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Miss Edwards, I had expected better." Norrington said to her.

"Why? Because I gave you a name you'd heard from the Navy?" she asked. The governor looked at her surprised as Norrington looked taken aback. "I'm a girl you met two days ago, and yet you trusted me? Because I'm related to an Admiral. You let your stupid titles cloud you so easily?"

"Who are you?" Norrington questioned and Blake stared at him for a moment before she decided to be honest.

"Blake Villemaire." she said and Norrington looked surprised as a few of the soldiers around them muttered. Even the governor looked surprised as he noticed her name.

"A pirate?!" the Governor muttered, remembering he'd let her into his home and Blake glanced at him.

"I have to admit I'm surprised at you, Norrington." she said, turning her gaze from the Governor to the commodore. "You of all people should understand not all pirates are bad, were you not saved by one as a child?" she asked and Norrington looked at her surprised. "Or do you really believe what your father did, and that they are not people in and of themselves?"

Norrington looked at her, surprised by her words.

"Jack doesn't deserve to be hung, and I wont let you do it. Will either. You want to commit such an act, you'll have to go through me." she said the last few words darkly and glared at Norrington. The air seemed to darken and turn eery, a chill blowing through the air as her eyes seemed to loose the blue of the sea and become grey like thunder clouds. She smirked slightly through the haunting atmosphere around her. "And it seems, Mr Turner as well."

"You forget your place." Norrington said through ground teeth at the two, taking a step forwards, his sword still raised to Will's throat.

"It's right here… between you and Jack." Will admitted and Norrington's narrowed eyes loosened slightly at the words. Elizabeth gazed at Will for a moment before she suddenly moved from her place to stand next to the blacksmith, taking his hand in her's.

"As is mine." she agreed with a slight nod before sharing a look with Will.

"Elizabeth!" the governor breathed appalled. Jack looked at the two before him and then to Blake, who smirked.

Norrington lowered his sword slowly as he stared at Elizabeth, siding with Will instead of him. The governor stared at the soldiers around the four, their guns still pointed at them.

"Lower your weapons." he ordered but no one listened as he glanced at them all. "For goodness' sake put them down!" he cried. Norrington was still staring at Elizabeth as the guns were raised to point at the sky. He had a sad look on his face in realisation.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" he asked and she nodded.

"Is it." she confessed looking guilty.

"Bout time." Blake said taking a breath and she sheathed her sword as Cotton's parrot sat on a cannon above them. Norrington lowered his gaze as Blake patted Will's shoulder.

"Well, we should be going." she said and she knocked Jack's arm. He gave her a confused look and she casually pointed over her shoulder. He glanced upwards to see the parrot take flight and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Blake moved to stand between him and Elizabeth. She gave the girl a hug before winking at her.

"Well done." she turned to Will. "You too." she grinned "Would love to come to the wedding but…" she said and the two smirked at her as Jack grinned.

"Well!" Jack said and he moved out from behind Blake and Elizabeth to look at the Governor and Commodore. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this." he said as Blake put her hands on her hips while Jack addressed the governor, getting into his face. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually… Ecumenically… Grammatically?" the governor leaned away from him appalled as Jack breathed on his face while he spoke before turning to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack assured him. Blake rolled her eyes and moved to the edge of the battlement, which stood on the direct edge of the cliff, a bell overlooking the sea. She looked down to see a few rocks in the waters below but also, a few gaps. She smirked as Jack walked past Elizabeth and Will, who were gazing at each other.

Jack paused, looking at them with a somewhat sorry look on his face.

"Elizabeth…" he began, causing her to turn to him "It would never have worked between us, darling." Elizabeth gave him a deadpan look. "I'm sorry." he frowned and she blinked for a moment before turning back to Will, confused.

Jack continued on his way toward Blake who was leaning on the wall waiting for him, sighing at his dramatics. Jack got to the foot of the stairs before he stopped again. "Will…" he contemplated for a moment as Will and Elizabeth turned to him. "Nice hat." Will glanced up at it and smirked as Jack moved up a few stairs. As he did the soldiers moved to follow him, Norrington raising his sword as he rounded Will and Elizabeth.

"Friends!" Jack continued up the steps toward Blake who had an eyebrow raised looking impatient. Jack stood beside Blake grinning at her slightly.

"You coming?"

"Oh you're done?" she asked

"Not quite." he said before turning back to the soldiers. "This is the day that you will always remember as the day that—" Blake rolled her eyes and she stuck her foot out as Jack stepped backwards for him to suddenly topple over backwards, over her foot, over the lip of the battlement, to then plummet down the side of the cliff and into the waters below.

Blake chuckled to herself before he hit the water. "Totally worth it."

"Blake!" Will said and she shrugged.

"It has been a pleasure." she said as the guards all ran to the edge and she spun to suddenly launch herself in a spectacular looking dive to plummet head first toward the water after the captain. She spun herself to land feet first in a flurry of bubbles.

Elizabeth and Will stood where she and Jack had, over looking the edge and down at the water where the two had vanished.

"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose." Gillette believed.

Jack resurfaced from the water, spluttering and shaking his head as Blake appeared before him. She started laughing before he splashed her.

"You cut me off!"

"Big deal." she said laughing. "It was totally worth it." He looked at her annoyed before there was a shout way above their heads.

"Sail ho!" Blake peered around Jack, who turned just as a ship came around the edge of the island. It had a black hull and black sails, now whole and no longer ripped, with no fog following it for a change. Jack turned to Blake who grinned as the _Black Pearl_ sailed into full view and straight toward them. The two pirates shared a grin before Blake lowered back down below the waters and Jack began to swim after her.

"What's your plan of action?" Gillette asked Norrington, glancing at him. Norrington pursed his lips in thought. He seemed unsure as to how to proceed. "Sir?" Gillette prompted as the Governor glanced at the Commodore.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor offered and Norrington smiled with a slight nod at his words. The words of course reminded of Will's actions, when he'd broken Jack out of jail in order to save Elizabeth, a venture that had proven most successful.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington turned to step down from the edge of the battlement and Will lowered his gaze, sighing slightly. He turned to face the Commodore but Elizabeth pulled on his hand to stop him. She looked at him worried as he glanced at her.

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." he promised, before stepping down a few stairs to stand in front of Norrington. The commodore raised his sword, admiring it.

"This is a beautiful sword." he said randomly "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." He stated, warning him to look after Elizabeth and admitting defeat. They stared at one another for a moment. "My compliments." Norrington gave.

"Thank you." Will said before Norrington lowered his sword and turned to walk away.

Will turned back to Elizabeth, the two holding one another's gaze as she stood beside her father. Norrington paused again.

"Oh and Miss Swan," he said, turning to them. She turned to him, Will doing the same. "The very best of luck to you both." he smiled, his eyes a little bit sad. Elizabeth smiled at him as Will turned back to her. Norrington returned the smile before lowering his gaze and turning to continue on his way.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette demanded as the soldiers began to follow the Commodore. "Shall we prepare the _Dauntless_ for pursuit?"

Norrington paused for a moment. "Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Norrington said before continued on his way with a smirk. The soldiers all turned and followed him, leaving Elizabeth and Will standing at the battlement. The governor went to follow before turning to his daughter, gazing over Will again.

"So," he said, causing them both to give him their attentions. "This is the path you've chosen, is it?" Elizabeth looked back at Will "After all… he is a blacksmith." the governor said

"No." Elizabeth smiled, having Will turn back to her before she removed Will's hat. "He's a pirate." Will looked back at her as the governor turned away.

Will reached up to place his cut and bandaged hand on Elizabeth's neck and cheek before he leaned in and the two finally shared a kiss. Elizabeth rose her free, and bandaged hand to his face as she kissed him back, the two caressing one another as the sun shone down on them.

Blake and Jack reached the side of the _Pearl_ as it was sailing past, the crew on the starboard side watching them in order to cast line for them to reach. Jack reached for it, grabbing the end before handing it to Blake who smirked and took a hold of it as well. The crew all took a hold of the other end of the rope and pulled.

"Heave!" they ran across the deck so that the two pirate captains were launched from the water, spraying water droplets everywhere as they swung.

Blake released the end and with a summersault she landed by the helm on her feet. She shook her head, removing hair from her face as Jack was dropped in a crumpled heap beside her. She smirked at him as the crew moved up the stairs and towards the two, Gibbs in the front. Jack peered up at him with a confused look.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code." Jack snapped from his spot on the floor.

"We figured they were more actual… guidelines." Gibbs said as Cotton and Marty appeared at his sides.

Blake chuckled. "Hey if they want to rescue their captain I'd say keep 'em." she said to Jack. He glanced at her and then at Gibbs who held out his hand as the rest of the crew gathered around them. Gibbs helped Jack to his feet and Cotton handed Jack his hat

"Thank you." he said putting it on

"Captain Sparrow." AnaMaria addressed him as she had one arm hooked over the wheel of the ship. She walked towards him and behind him, to put Jack's coat around his shoulders "…the _Black Pearl_ is yours." she said.

Jack pulled the coat further on, glancing at her before he looked at the wheel. The crew watched as he walked towards it before putting a hand on the wheel. The captain ran his fingers up and over the wood before taking a hold of one of the notches with a grin on his face.

Blake was trying to stop herself laughing but was failing slightly as a few snickers came through, breaking Jack from his daze with his ship. He paused and glanced at everyone standing around, watching him before his expression contorted.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." he ordered and the crew suddenly began to run and scamper everywhere to do as asked.

Blake was the only one who didn't go to do a job but instead stood beside him. He glanced at her as she rose an eyebrow at him.

"Yes Miss Villemaire?" he asked her

She shrugged. "You tell me." she said

"You planning on staying?"

"You got an adventure in mind?" she wondered. He smirked at her.

"I could use a goddess to do it." he said

"Half." she sighed at him "And a secret." she whispered as she walked around him and glanced at his crew. "What kind of venture we talking?"

"Oh I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun."

"Well, I do have experience running from the Navy." she said glancing back at Fort Charles.

"Yeah… we might need that." he muttered

"Definitely need that." she nodded, correcting him with a grin as she walked around the helm. "But don't expect to be able to order me around like all your other lackeys." she said with a warning raised eyebrow. "I am your silver lining after all." she grinned.

He rose one an eyebrow at her as well and she gave him a look. After all, goddesses were not known for doing as they were told, just as the sea wasn't, nor were women very good at it, let along a pirate captain. He looked at her annoyed but didn't argue and she grinned.

Blake took a breath as she smelt the sea air while Jack looked across his ship.

"Now… bring me that horizon." Jack began to hum before he muttered a tune under his breath. He pulled out his compass, raising it to his face and checked on their heading. "And really bad eggs…" he muttered. He turned the wheel as Blake glanced at him with a smirk. He turned his gaze to her to her as well, a somewhat expectant look on his face.

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." they chorused before he snapped the compass shut.

* * *

 **So… where should I go now?**

 **Please help :(**

 **What would you like to see?**


	21. Author's Note

**Hello to my Silver Lining Fans!**

 **I am happy to announce that after the long awaited time of nine months, I have finally finished the second instalment to _A Silver Lining_!**

 ** _A Silver Lining: The Dark Streak_ has been posted in full and is complete. **

**I am very sorry for how long it took, and I am thankful to those who have waited.**

 **I promise that there will be a Third book, however, do not expect it any time soon as my schedule is completely filled up for the next several months! I promise I will get it posted though, just have no idea when.**

 **Enjoy The Dark Streak, leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
